Lonely Heart and Shattered Soul
by purrbox9
Summary: What being can live with half a soul? Join the journey, as Kagome is turned into a beautiful demon, Sesshomaru fiercely fights his heart, and Naraku plots total demise of the heroes. SessKag THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY 6/1/12
1. The first battle

Disclaimer: No no no i dont wanna say it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... sniffle why do you make us come to reality like this???.. but fine, since I dont really wanna end up spending a lotta time far away from the computer i'll say it... I ... I don't ... I don't own Inuyasha!!! Or any of the characters!!!... sniffle only this lil idea thats all, but not the story :(

* * *

The air was crisp and cool, nipping at the naked treetops and shamelessly stripping them of the leaves that hung on in vain against the harsh wind. One lone green leaf shuddered harshly at the icy touch, but boldly held to the branch, awarded with warm sunlight that seemed to merely make it even stronger. Tiny rays of red caught the tired leaf, and slowly color exploded about it. Gentle orange carresed its foundation, as soft yellow tinted its leaves; then a beautiful white made it glow brilliantly green. The wind ceased its insistent howling, and finally stood firm on its branch.

The scattered leaves traveled through the air and swirled around the slumbering group beneath the tree. An impatient half demon was glaring at all of them in the darkness, then twitched his ears slightly when sounds of sun rise began. He leapt down, ready to wake them all. The monk got a swift kick in the butt, and returned a glare to Inuyasha, then noticed Sango still asleep... his eyes glistened in mischieveousness, and he slowly snaked over to her....

_**!!!!WHAM!!!!**_

"HENTAI!!!!!"

Shippo jumped ten feet in the air with a squeek, somehow not managing to awaken Kagome.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at the miko. He stomped over to her and glared at her as she slept. She twitched slightly, her senses waking her, she tried to ignore it, but a growl met her ears. She opened one eye sleepily and suddenly her eyes snapped open; and Inuyasha flew back from a slap.

She lifted her head sleepily from her sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up, she yawned, stretching as she did so, reopening her eyes to see Inuyasha giving her a death glare and rubbing his cheek. Confusion bubbled through her and she tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow in to a slight concerened glance, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Another growl was her response, which she shrugged off too sleepy to really respond.

As she finished getting her things together, she noticed Inuyasha was glaring at the entire group angrily... she furrowed her brow again, but a hard slap and another yell from Sango made her realize they were late.... again...

* * *

It was around midday when Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes glazing and far away. She snapped out of it in just enough time, shaking her head and throwing her bag to the side, far more alert and taking Shippo in her arms quickly.

"Inuyasha, the shards coming right at us!" she cried out.

Miruoku pulled her back behind a tree as he and Sango rushed forward to stand by Inuyasha. A rumbling under their feet bgean to make the trees around them shake, the leaves shuddering again, Kagome slipped and shrieked inwardly. A few huge trees crashed down through the forest. Kagome backed away, the trees seemingly trying to crash upon her. She buried herself further and further in to the forest, the group unaware of this as they all tensed, preparing for what was about to come.

Inuyasha drew his blade, his eyes livid and alert, his ears turning for any other creatures approaching. Miruko's staff came before him defensively, that hand ready on his beads, ready to unleash the windtunnel that lay beneath the think leather glove. Sango pulled her boomarang back to let it whirl, another arm in front of her. She pulled her mask up over her mouth, ready to leap in any direction to dodge an attack. Kilala stood, fully transformed and standing next to her master, her eyes glaring in to the forest, fangs beared and prepared to rip anything they came across to shreds.

Kagome heard something as she continued to stumble backwards, Shippo calling to her from his tree, and she yelling for him to stay right there. Sniffling... she glanced to see a young girl-- right in the path of a falling tree!! She gasped, lifting her hand and forming a shield around the young one.

The falling tree just splintered around her and the young one looked up in surprise. It was a very young girl, with brown hair in two pigtails that were held with pink ribbon. She wore a gorgeous little pink kimono with a small kitten embroidered at the edge, but she looked lost... and as if she had been for days.

Kagome didn't even hesitate, she lifted the girl in her arms, soothing her and speaking calmly as she made her way back to Shippo.

The tremendous roaring of the ground ceased, leaving the group aware of every sound. Kagome ran over trees back to where her bag was, panting from the effort it'd taken. The small girl was asleep in her arms, and Kagome intended to keep it that way. Shippo buried his face against Kagome's sweat tainted hair, still shaking from the tree incident- and Myoga somehow appeared on her shoulder, the flea smiling sheepishly at Kagome before jumping on Shippo's shoulder and hiding in the kit's fur.

An insane shriek echoed through the silent forest, and many demons turned their heads at the sound of it; lower demons dove in to hiding while stronger ones began racing to the battle... when they all stopped as they felt a deadly aura calmly going to their target. All of them hid instantly, so the land only heard the sound of the battle ringing through every shadow and valley where demons lay hidden...

Inuyasha was quick, he snatched Miroku away in the blink of an eye, Kilala had taken Sango out of harms way. The Demon hissed in anger at their speed, turning and giving them all a look at what the greed driven creature it had become.

It looked to be at one point perhaps a great and wonderful eagle demon, though now, tainted by the jewel shard, they could see there was not a trace of its true self left in the being. Two huge wings sliced the air, the once golden feathers and silver-white tips--now a impure red, tipped with an endless black. Each feather looked ready to slice through any body that got in its way, the white body that was normally pure, now was a shadowed smoke gray, with the head disdainfully bowed for a bird of such dignity. The legs matched the body, the talons a razor sharp silver, and the beak equal to the talons. The face was the same smokey gray as the body, and the once wide blue eyes were now narrowing in rage, burning orange and showing the maddness that had overtaken the creature.

Inuyasha dodged the attack, unable to grab hold as it shot by. Sango chucked her boomarang at it, slamming a wing back. _(AN: what is her boomarang's name? or the attacks name is it?) _A screech filled the air and it went toppling through the sky, then did a loop, coming up behind Sango, the talons reaching- but Inuyasha's blade sliced one claw clear off. A howl of pain, then the second talon sliced Inuyasha's shoulder, crashing him back to the earth. Inuyasha howled as he stood again, glaring at the creature in fury, then glancing at his shoulder temporarily, testing it and realizing he could still use it.

The bird flapped its wings harshly, a furious blast of wind sent Sango and Kilala sailing over and through the trees. Crazed orange eyes locked on the monk and, unknowing to him, dove for Miruko, the talons pinning him to the ground. Miroku finally looked back to the battle instead of at Inuysha, who was on his feet. Violet eyes narrowed as he undid the prayer beads. He quickly used the windtunnel to warn the bird off, which worked quite well- though his shirt went off with the birds talons. Kagome finally got a good look at the demon from the tree, and she spotted a glimmer, "It's at the heart, Inuyasha!"

The dog demon leapt to his feet with that, a battle cry emersing from his throat. His sword held true at the eagle's heart, and Miruko's staff quickly met its neck. The bone snapped, and the demon fell. Kagome walked over, and as Inuyasha's blade came out, she found the shard, and lifted it, the touch purifying instantly. She added it to the rest and stuffed it back in her bookbag.

"All that trouble for one measly shard," Inuyasha growled angrily.

Miroku laughed slightly, turning to the forest, "Sango, I think Inuyasha had trouble with-" Then he stiffened, "Sango? Kilala?"

Inuyasha tensed suddenly, an aura and scent invading him that he hadn't picked out over the battle. A low growl vibrated through him, furious that he didn't sense this sooner. He lifted his sword, ignoring the throbbing his shoulder. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

He just growled and told the wench to be silent. She glared at his back, "What's going on!!!"

"Hello half breed." a cold, distant voice stated. Just the sound of the voice left Inuyasha bristled and preparing for battle- but before he could react, he was hit so hard her flew straight to the bloodly form of the Eagle demon, suddenly drenched in its blood and leaving him gagging in disgust. His vision spun but he clearly saw the sight before him. His brother had both the unconscious forms of the slayer and the fire neko in his arms... ARMS????

"Sesshomaru, where'd your arm come from?" Inuyasha growled, taunting his brother. And it succeeded this time.

"This is a replacement, is your nose so weak that you cannot sense that?"

_Damn him! How the hell does he always turn it back on me!!!!_ Inuyasha felt fury wash through him, but then the stench of blood made his eyes roll up in his head and he collapsed with a strong hold on his sword, refusing to allow his brother to take it.

Miroku's vision, as well, was beginning to fail him. He sank in to knee at the blood loss and felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder. He was able to mutter a very sincere apology to her before the unconscious world took him and he slumped at their feet.

Sesshomaru growled angrily. Why was it that his plans always failed him? This entire GROUP was in as bad of shape as the slayer in his arms! These were the protectors of the shikon no tama? These were the ones fabled to soon take down Naraku?! They hadn't even held a battle with a weak eagle demon! All that stood before him was this Miko--- he stopped all thought.

The miko was protectively holding a young girl in a familiar kimono. He reached out to take her, but the miko unknowingly put a shield around the girl, the monk, the fox kit, the neko and woman in his arms- then his idiot of a brother. Foolish woman-child had forgotten herself. He growled and again reached for the girl.

The barrier merely strengthened.

Then he caught the miko's neck. She gasped, quickly placing the child and kit with the unconscious monk. He slammed her to a tree and fury drenched his eyes. Kagome stared at his features in surprise. His golden eyes weren't frozen; they were alive and dancing in a rage she didn't understand. His hair whipped about them both at the sudden stop when he slammed her to the tree.

"Return my property to me."

"I won't let you touch her!" the woman yelled in his ears, the boldness to him both admirable and foolish.

Sesshomaru threw her hard to the ground, "You fool. She belongs to me. Release her from that barrier and i'll spare the lives of your friends."

The face of the woman furrowed slightly, her rich brown eyes crinkling slightly at his words. She lowered one eyebrow slightly more than the other, her head tilting slightly under his hand. "Barrier?"

"The one you placed about them all."

"I don't know how..."

He furiously pinned her again, "I command you, bitch of my brother, release her."

She glared angrily, heat rushing to her cheeks at the insult. "I don't know how and even if i did I wouldn't!"

_She's a brave bitch even though not a useful one.... but Rin...._ His eyes softened as he thought of the child, _She seems to be injured... I have to get this woman to release her!_

He growled lowly, "You will accompany me to my castle with your friends and the child. She will awaken and tell you who she belongs to, and you will pay for going against this Sesshomaru's words."

With that, he threw her to the pile of people and called out to his dragon, Ahun, who appeared and took everyone on to its back, a magic keeping them there. Kagome continued to hold the children protectively in her arms. She noticed the girl clutching her left arm tightly. Slowly, Kagome pulled her hand away from her arm, and gingerly lifted the sleeve of her kimono. She gasped and quickly put her hand over the wound, closing her eyes. Right after she felt an evil aura surround her and she quickly placed Rin down, dizzily falling aside.

Both the dragon and Sesshomaru turned quickly at the rush of purification energy. Little Rin was now relaxed and sleeping; the blood he had smelt from her gone... and where was the miko? He glanced at the air... The miko had fallen, and continued to, something was attacking her... A dark poison was working its way through her. Without thinking, the Demon Lord rushed down and caught her, the miko now in a fever... the fever Rin had just moment ago...

_A selfless bitch?... perhaps she truly is useful... damn this being, now i'm in HER debt!_ They reached the castle, where small Rin awoke and the auras around the others did as well; all fully healed from the barrier the Miko had surronded them with. Kagome twisted in his arms, whimpering slightly as she began to shiver. He ignored the silence from the crowd around him, and began walking, ordering servants to take people to rooms. Rin tagged along with him and he soon felt a tugging at his side. He turned his head.

"...What happened to the pretty lady?"

"She became ill."

"Rin wants to help the Lady."

He remained silent as they walked to a room near Rin's, where the young girl took no time in dressing the older girl in a sleeping outfit, and took a cool cloth to place on her head. In the meantime, Sesshomaru called his doctor and told her to look after the girl... but now to the infernal racket he had no doubt in his mind his idiot of a brother was causing. He growled lowly when he entered the room, to find the monk and half breed screaming at each other.

"The miko shall not heal if you insist on bickering like this."

The two snapped their heads over to look at him, his brother seething in fury, and the monk looking far too annoyed for humans to handle... then again he did travel with this pathetic excuse of a warrior. It was the young woman who came to him and looked at him with concerned eyes, "Please Lord Sesshomaru... what has happened to my friend?"

* * *

Well I'm not the best author, but I'm giving it a try... lol but you have to tell me if you like it or not. I know Sesshomaru doesn't seem cold enough, I'll work on it, but remember, Rin was missing for days because of Jaken (haha and you tell me if you want to see the stupid toad get his butt kicked for that) thanks


	2. Death and Life

Disclaimer: No as i said before I don't own it!!... I can wish, but no... I dont own Inuyasha!!! Or Sesshomaru sniffle or any of them!!! Are you satisfied???

Oh yeah and thanks to my first 3 reviewers I can't believe I already have reviewers yay!!!:

Gold Rose: hehehe see if you like how Jaken gets tortured

inuyasha/kagome 07: yep jaken got in trouble

monkeyface 89: This is a Sess/Kag story, sorry i forgot to say that

* * *

It was foreboding outside; the wind was unforgiving and cold, as was the rain that steadily fell from the sky. The flowers throughout the garden were taking a ferocious beating without complaint; though being crushed beneath the weight of the tears of heaven, none cried out, none made a sound. They fell soundlessly to the Earth one by one, many surviving, but many being devestated. The rain continued to pulse steadily to the ground, ignorant of the fact that they were destroying the beauty it looked upon because of the silence...

Jaken was now huddled in a corner, eyes wide and staring at the figures approaching him. He screamed, reaching his hands up in defense, "NO, NO I BEG OF YOU MASTER, DO NOT TORTURE ME THIS WAY!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE MY LORD, SAVE ME!!!!" He bat away the hands as best he could, one of the figures shadowed over him, taking a firm hold on the staff and holding it in place.

That voice of the shadow laughed, "There's no getting away now, you disgusting toad!"

He tried to make himself smaller, but it was no use. He was cornered now, and he could smell the stench of his death just beyond his tormentors. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!! PLLLEAAASEEE MYY LOOORRRDD!!!!"

Two pairs of strong hands grasped his arms, both laughing at his pitiful attempts to escape. He heard Lord Sesshomaru state coldly, "You will pay for your carelessness toad."

**"MASTER HELP ME!!!!!" **He again began thrashing about, incapable of getting his staff back in to his hands. He felt them closing in on him, and began sobbing in his fear. He tried to run, but that only managed in getting the staff he used to protect himself yanked from his grasp. He felt them swinging him back, and then he started flying through the air, screaming and waving his arms in front of his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pictures of his life began flashing over his eyes, when he'd been born, his family, meeting his Lord who was allowing these beasts to murder him! Then up to now as his eyes snapped open. He stared at his reflection and shrieked, seeming to try and climb out of the air, then he saw the glitter of what would be his death, heard the tormentors laughter behind him, saw his mighty Lord standing there impassively, and cried out, "This is the end for your loyal servant, My Lord!"

_Splash!!!_

Jaken began thrashing about in the water, sneezing and sputtering as one of the shadowed figures swam over and dunked him, his eyes widened in horror at the shimmering object in her hands, "No Rin! Take pity on this wretched creature!" She dunked him again and the object made contact with his skin. Shippo pounced on his head, his hands suddenly thick with a dark liquid. Jaken moaned, "I'm dying!!!"

Rin huffed, dunking Jaken again and grabbing another bar of soap, handing it to Shippo, "Rin only ran away because stupid Jaken-sama smelled so bad! Rin get his head, you wash face Shippo."

Jaken twisted and thrashed in agony as the two children soaped him up until he looked like a cloud with two wide, depressed eyes. He was dunked and the children began this again. Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the scene and ordered Jaken to stay put for an hour. The toad looked even more forlourn at that, but he had no choice. As Sesshomaru left the bath house, he heard crashing coming from a room down the hall. Growling, he appeared there and held his brother by the neck while he examined the room.... rooms. Inuyasha had decapitated statues, torn apart furniture, broken windows, destroyed precious china. Three rooms of this! He growled darker, furious at this behavior. "Inuyasha, you had better have a damn good reason for the destruction of my home."

Kagome groaned slightly, bringing a hand to her pounding skull... she felt so tired... but the others! Her eyes snapped open in realization. She stuggled to her feet, managing to do so, and forced herself to walk, using the wall to support her... Whatever she saw was blurred, nothing was clear. She closed her eyes as she threatened to faint at the sight of the world turning about her. Then she heard voices. A strong silence, then she suddenly collapsed to the left and in to one firm arm.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been speaking for the past three hours, both trying to find some way to settle this. The human miko Kagome was now one of the few to have the Lord of the West in their debt. She had selflessly risked her life for the small child, and this was one deed that did not escape his wary eye. However, seeing as Inuyasha had just destroyed three of his rooms, Sesshomaru was less than willing to cooperate. Just as he was about to murder the annoying pup on the spot, a gentle scent consumed him and he paused.

Inhaling slowly, he caught a soft scent. It was a combination of many flowers and fruits that he truly wasn't aware of... He picked out sunflowers and oranges the strongest, though both the scents were very subtle themselves; they were the only ones on her he stood a chance at naming. He firmly strode to the door and opened it, a bit surprised as the miko fell in to his arm. She was panting slightly but she put her hand on his arm, keeping her eyes closed, "Rin... is....is s-she alright?

"Yes miko, thanks to you." Sesshomaru took the time to look over her in this state. Her skin was pale; almost running in competition to his, the fever she'd attained was now far, _far_ higher than he thought humans capable of living through. Her body was still shuddering as though being torn apart by the winter winds. Sesshomaru lifted the frail girl in his arms, her ebony locks curtaining behind her. She tightened her hand on his kimono, resting her forehead against him.

She took a breath through her pale lips and struggled to get the words out, he felt how tight her lungs becamse as she attempted to ask another question. "R-Rin was.. n't.. hurt b-b...by me?"

"She was not hurt by you." he answered firmly. Her body relaxed at the vibration and he perked an eyebrow at her... so speaking would calm the mikos nerves, eh? Fine, if it kept her quiet. "You healed her while on the dragon. Afterwards you began to fall, a dark aura surrounding your own. Rin has been awake, and playing with the fox kit." He sneered slightly at his next sentence, "They seem to have form a _bond_ of some kind. Neither have cried again since they began to play together."

It was then that he realized she had tensed again, taking in another painful breath, wincing as she worked to get the words out. He frowned at this, "Save your energy. Do not speak."

"--Sessh... Sesshomaru..th-that bond... d-d...d-o not speak o-o...o... of it as though....as tho-though it is an evil....that... th-that bond; i-i...its called fr-friendship." Kagome licked her pale lips from the effort but took in another breath, "A-and fo-for sp-sparing me a-and m-m-my friends, I...I offer y-you m-m-mine."

The cold demon looked down at her as though he were bored out of his mind.. but inside..._Why has this miko offered her friendship to me? Why did she take such effort to make sure I clearly understood what she was saying, and in this condition? She owes me **nothing**; I am forever in this mikos debt for saving Rin.... yet she seems not to realize this, and acts as though she is the one that is in debt... she continues to seem so oblivious to know how much I truly owe her. Now because of something, she is deathly ill and still atempting to fill a non existant debt and be consoled about young Rin... She will rest now if I must watch over her myself, and the doctor must come to look at this fever.... I will take her to where her friends stay, that pup is following me anyway._

"Mina!" he called calmly, "Meet me at the guest's room; take another look at this miko."

He rounded the corner and opened a door. The slayer was crying against the monks shoulder, who was for once very serious, holding her as the tears fell. Kagome seemed to sense something and grinned weakly, "T-thank y-y-you f..for bringing.. me.. to th-them."

Sesshomaru growled slightly as a response and then gently placed her on the bed. He turned to the others, "Be silent if you wish to stay here. Mina enter."

The door opened, and in walked a beautiful demon. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached to her ankles, trailing slightly on the floor. Her eyes were a deep copper brown, the center slit glowing like a cat eye.... with the same red as her hair. The brown skin softened her bright red lips, and her hands were small, with dainty claws, as were her feet. She was nearly as tall as Miroku, wearing a kimono that was similar to Sango's; only instead of plain colors, carefully embroidered designs covered the garments.

"Look at this girl."

Mina walked closely, her eyes slowly sweeping the body. The pale face had gone whiter than her Lord's skin. Her aura was heavily plauged with a dark energy; though it wasn't poision. She was shuddering harder now, but incapable of even lifting her arms and wrapping them around her body for warmth. The young one was drifting in to unconsciousness, her body slackened slightly as she did so. The rise and fall of her chest began to slow slightly, the panting quickly subsiding. Mina's eyes grew heavier and she parted her lips to speak, her voice chinging like bells in the silence that had overtaken the room, "This girl is dying."

Sango put a hand over her mouth, her hard brown eyes melting again at the words. Her shoulders shook slightly, but she remained in control of herself. Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his own eyes softening at the words. Both the monk and slayer looked at each other, the slayer tearing up, yet the monks eyes very soft, threatening for tears to come. Inuyasha's body seemed to collapse upon itself. He bowed his head, his proud shoulder slouched in defeat, his hair falling before his eyes, his hands unclenching. Sesshomaru growled slightly, she couldn't die; not after the debt he'd been put in.

Miroku saw Inuyasha's reaction and furrowed his brow slightly... maybe he could finally get an answer from the stubborn fool. He looked to Inuyasha and began to speak, "Perhaps you realize now that you loved her? When it was too late to speak it?"

"No..." Inuyasha whispered sadly. Everyones eyes shot to him as he looked up, his deep golden eyes filled with regret and knowledge of what this truth would do. "I realized I don't love her as a lover.... I loved her as a mother... she took care of all of us; accepted me for who I was... took Shippo as her son...... and i know it would kill her to hear this...but.... she's too pure for me to touch... I won't be the one to shatter her heart again."

Silence as the tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes. He collapsed to the floor in defeat of the power of death. He shuddered at the loathing for himself that welled within him. Then looked up at Mina and his brother, speaking as though he'd been torn apart. "Is there **nothing** we can do?"

"Foolish hanyou, I will heal her with my sword when she is about to die."

"No you shall not, my Lord."

Eyes turned to Mina, who smiled sadly, smoothing back the girls hair as she sat next to her, "This energy blocks your sword; the half demon Naraku is the only one capable of such an action..."

"So she will die." Miroku spoke softly. Sango's tears flowed but her sobs were silent.

The air hung heavy and hard to breathe all about them. The increasing sound void made them all go deaf... then there was a tense pause as Sesshomaru lifted his head from the miko, beginning to speak very firmly and held a warning tone in his voice. "There is one other way that the miko can be saved."

Inuyasha's head snapped up to stare at his brother, who locked eyes with his own. The half breed seemed to have trouble breathing, "You'd.... you'd do that?.. for her?"

"I would." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "Younger brother," Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, unable to understand why he'd somehow become a brother instead of an unworthy half breed. The Demon Lord growled, regaining Inuyasha's attention on the words, "You understand the consequences of such an act."

Sango looked up quickly, "What will you do?"

Inuyasha stood and turned, going to a cabinet and opening it. The stench of age swept the room as the half breed took a silver tray from the top shelf, shutting the cabinet and turning back to his brother. The tray shimmered, sending rays throughout the small room. A silver bowl sat on the tray, with one red jewel at the bottom of the bowl, glowing dully in the light. A dagger sat next to the bowl, the edges sharp and in a diamond casing, the handle shimmering with two gems that matched the one in the bowl, those gems also glowing dully. Sesshomaru took the tray in his hands, placing it on the bed side.

"Wait!" Sango cried out, suddenly rage filling her. She quickly took up her boomarang defensively. "What are you doing to Kagome?!"

"There are times when Humans become so weak, that nothing can save them." Mina stated quietly, "They become victim to whatever they fall ill to. Those times are when humans die. Kagome is there right now. She will die, being human. So we just have to change one thing about her... she will not fall to death if she is not human."

Miroku's eyes shot open, "You're transforming her?"

"If you wish her to die continue to speak. This ceremony requires silence."

All arguments hushed instantly. Sesshomaru called Inuyasha to him, lifting the dagger and handing it to his younger brother, placing his wrist over the silver bowl. Inuyasha held his wrist and sliced the dagger across it. The gems suddenly flared red, only they became darker; the same red as Sesshomaru's blood, which was now freely falling in to the bowl, a deep red that glittered in the light. The gem beneathe shot a ray of the red light up at Sesshomaru's wrist; blood gushed forth, then the red light flared and his wrist was healed. The dagger was replaced in its diamond casing. Mina shifted Kagome up slightly, and Sesshomaru lifted the bowl, tilting it against her lips. The blood poured down her throat, not a drop spilling on to her or the bed. Then they waited.

The wait wasn't long.

Kagome's deep black hair grew suddenly darker; but silver strands appered throuhout it, seeming as though her hair were forever under the moonlight. Her pale skin grew fairer, and her body firmer before their eyes. Small fangs appeared over her lips, then her ears gently tipped. Her nails grew longer, and then a shimmering mark began to appear on her forehead, but it wasn't visible as her bangs covered the skin. Sesshomaru felt his breath stop as she continued to transform.

Soft silver markings appeared on her cheeks, similar to his own, but going just slightly with the curve of her face. Her eyelashes lengthened, also the same color as her hair. Those lush lips of hers grew a deeper red, her womanly curves became far more accented. The dark aura about her vanished; incapable of attacking a demon. Kagome's body relaxed, and she lifted one hand to her neck, her fingertips against a tiny cresent moon and star, shimmering silver. Then Sesshomaru reached a hand down, moving her bangs. He froze, staring at her... A silver cresent moon stood boldly on her forehead, shinning brightly in the shadows. No one knew what to say.

There was nothing to say until she awoke.

Mina looked over at her Lord, who had softened considerably as he watched the girl transform. Her eyes traced his and she was a bit surprised when she glanced at his heart to see that he greatly respected the beautiful miko; and now he was transfixed by the beauty of her demon. She smiled slightly... perhaps this miko could repair the void in her Lord's heart. Suddenly Sesshomaru turned to the others, "We must talk. If Naraku did this to Kagome then we must find a way to defeat him. He'll come again, with more power, and-"

The doors suddenly burst open, everyone jumped and prepared a weapon. Then jaws dropped, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened just barely, an eyebrow raised.

Jaken had burst in, dressed in a decent kimono, it was a deep green that challenged his skin, and young Rin had put some makeup on his face. The toads eyes went wide in fear as Rin and Shippo tackled him, and were able to put a flower behind his ear, a wreath of water lillies on his head. The toad was _glowing_ he'd been so greatly scrubbed. Now he smelled of Lilac's; a flower Rin had chosen for him, and he was still sobbing, terrified of the two children.

Silence...

Then the room exploded with laughter. Sango and Miroku had to hold each other to stand, Inuyasha was on the floor rolling, clutching his sides as tears came to his eyes. Shippo and Rin grinned at each other as they held the flustered toad in place, Mina was laughing heartily, holding her sides as well and wiping tears from her eyes. Sesshomaru actually chuckled before hiding it, his eyes twinkling with amusement. _I suppose that allowing Rin to choose his punishment was a fair idea after all... Perhaps this punishment should be done every week so she doesn't get lost like that again... yes... I believe Rin and the kit will enjoy it... a suitable punishment for you loosing her, Jaken..._

* * *

Alrighty there's my second chappie, I know i'm updating sorta quickly, but i just got over a HUGE writers block and I've been able to write again YAAAAAAAYYYY........lol well I think it's okay at least. I changed my settings so nebody can review, it dsnt have to be signed. If you really hate the story, then plz dont flame me, just ignore me plz I'll be happy

I do have a **question** for you guys though; should Kagome wake up quickly or let her take a few days? few days prbly means a few chappies of everybody exploring Sesshomaru's house.... hehehe and more Jaken torture. Waking up quickly prbly means a lot of freaking out, so you guys tell me, mmkay? ppllllzzz review soon!!!


	3. Sunrise

Disclaimer: I've said it before.... I have to again :( I don't own them.... none....you all know it!! lol cause if i did i wouldn't be writing it on FAN fiction, hello??

Thanks to the new reviewers i got :

Addanc-TSC, sam, Vermillion, Chibi-Midnight-Sakai, Goldrose and Shan.:: I'm glad you guys like the story, but (just asking if you would) could you tell me some things you'd like to see instead of how much you like it or for me to keep going? Lol of COURSE i'm going to keep going!!! Give up Sesshomaru??? NEVER, tis a sin!!! lol jk, neways, on with the story.

* * *

The morning was the most brilliant the softened land had seen in ages. Slowly, the soft orange light touched the fallen raindrops, casting shimmers of light throughout the garden, revealing to the drops the damage that had befallen the magnificent flowers that night. An fierce blush of shame stained the new morning sky, the once heavy clouds dissapating to nothing. Strings of light weaved their way through every shadow; the damage done, the silence ringing still. Soft trickles of tears ran from the mighty trees for the unavoidable loss of the wonder at their firm foundation.

Shimmers of light bashfully flickered over the heavenly demoness, carressing the newly formed curves, glancing at the features that gave her that unearthly glory. She lay still as the flowers within the garden, her lips slightly parted, eyes gently closed, gentle moon glittering as it was revealed from the shadows.

Gently, the door was opened, a small girl with two pigtails peering in to the room. She tiptoed in, turning around to shut the door as quietly as she possibly could....

....tiptoeing while watching her feet....

......unaware the carpet was turned slightly at her entrance..........

...........stumbling..........

.................falling..............

_**--------------------!!!!WHAM!!!!**_

Rin looked fearfully over at the beautiful being on the canopy bed. Her body twitched, an ear flickered, then, the most amazing eyes shot open...

* * *

....Before the curiosity killed the cat....

* * *

It was pouring down rain, the thunder and lightening crashing like swords in a terrible battle, trying to overpower the other, oblivious to the harm it enflicted as the powers competed to be dominant. Merciless torrents of rain slammed in to the windows, taking their chance at shattering the immortal glass.

Soft fingertips touched the window. A sigh escaped the lips of a troubled slayer. She wrapped her arms around herself, staring out through the fury of the rain. _Kagome... augh!!! This helplessness!!! I can't do ANYTHING to help her! She's a demon now... _Sango struggled to keep the tears from touching her eyes. _My job is to destroy being like her.... _Her eyes wondered through the gloomy candlelight that led them through the hallway to the dining room. They landed on Inuyasha... _Wait...Why do I have to feel so terrible? Inuyasha's half demon... and I would never dream of killing him... Perhaps Kagome can see through my life to see that i still want to be her friend..... _Her eyes glittered happily at that thought and her tense mouth lifted to a tiny smile. _Wake up soon Kagome...._

Miroku opened the door for Sango, bowing slightly as she went by. He resisted the temptation to take another handful of her sweet--- he bashed himself mentally. _Not now!! Not with Kagome on her mind!_

Walking through the thick, enchanted black marble door, he found himself staring at the most magnificent room he'd seen in his life. There was a magic dome ceiling that was painted on by enchanters to show the Lords and Ladies that once lived here. Their robes were royal blues, and blinding whites; the colors of the wonderous western lands. There were many demons Sango herself was incapable of recognizing, though many appeared to be Inu-youkai, the Ladies seemed to be something... different.

Each of the Lords and Ladies were on the arm of one other demon, their figures dancing together, twirling over the ceiling. As he stared on in awe, Miroku noticed that they seemed to be trapped in a repetition of time, a dinner that had been made memorable on the creation above their heads. From the edge of the dome ceiling, long tassels of white and blue hung between single portraits of each Lord and Lady that had ruled the West thus far, the paintings still, watching everything within the room, yet seeing nothing.

The floor itself was the same amazing black as the marble door itself, mirroring the amazing image of the Lord and Ladies dancing happily above their heads. It led them up to a long table made out of the same material, a soft blue tablecloth drapped over the impenetrable marble. The only light was a single candle that was hung from the ceiling and holding from all corners of the room, glittering silver chains holding them there, the chains themselves mirrors, reflecting light from the single candle, not allowing a shadow to remain.

Miroku felt the breath he'd been holding choked out of him as Inuyasha roughly nudged him in the ribs. The monk finally looked to the beautiful table again, to see Sesshomaru patiently sitting at his place by the end of the table, Shippo and Rin playing marbles in the corner of the dining room. He bowed in apology, walking after Sango, his staffs gentle jingling bouncing off the walls merrily at them all. Sesshomaru called Rin to him silently, the young girl sat at his left, Shippo sitting next to her. Inuyasha stared in surprise and he was motioned to sit to the right of his brother. Sango and Miroku took a seat next to Inuyasha, both glancing again at the amazing ceiling, then Sango looked to the centerpiece that had somehow moved to be in front of Miroku.

It was a silver statue of a great dog demon, sitting there silently, a blue cresent moon on its forehead. The eyes were glowing a gold that could challenge the sun itself; the ears relaxed and laying comfortably on the owners head. Two fangs were visible over the lip of the demon, the paws sitting in front of it, holding the statue up to a perfect posture. That was a very dignified demon, Sango herself felt intimidated by merely looking at the minimized sculpture of the demon.

A voice, demanding attention of them all, made her realize that the Lord that sat merely feet from her place was speaking.

"My brother and I have come to an agreement." A pause as all eyes locked to the rock solid amber moons that were his eyes. "I will join your quest and help you to defeat the bastard, disgrace of any blood, Naraku, and to train the priestess/demon now known as Kagome. However; Rin and Shippo are children and will not be left to the harsh circumstances of war that this land has fallen upon. When danger becomes too great, they will be taken by Inuyasha and myself to the Priestess known as Kaedae, and left with her(SP on her name?)."

Sango felt herself nod, incapable of arguing even if she tried against the authority in that tone.

That was when all of them realized meals had seemingly appeared on the table. Miroku stared openly, then took his plate up, preparing to indulge in the food put before them, unaware of the toad that had graced their presence until a hard smack in the back of the head caught his attention. "Ungrateful human! Show your thanks to my Lord!"

Miroku growled angrily at the toad, but he bowed at Sesshomaru, "Excuse my rudeness. Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Sesshomaru."

As Jaken turned to leave, beaming in satisfaction, he failed to realize that there were now potatoes stuffed over his staff and in to the mouths of the creatures that he could summon. Miroku smiled at the servant, "Why Jaken, you are smelling wonderfully today. What did you use in his bath, Miss Rin?"

A bright smile burst on her lips. She sat up tall and proudly, "Rin use Lilacs!" still smiling, she squeezed Shippo in a tight hug, "And Shippo use fresh rose petals!"

Jaken looked petrified at the mention of his "near death experiance", muttering something about the dojo needing cleaning, he took off down the hall. Miroku smirked in triumph and began helping himself to the mountains of food that lay before him.

Dinner itself went all-together well. There was light chatter throughout all of the beings sitting at the table. Inuyasha was able to catch bits and pieces of the conversations around him. Rin and Shippo were plotting on new baths to give Jaken, and the most interesting one they'd come up with so far, that both adored, was watermelon with a hint of oranges, and one of the maidens perfumes of wild apples. Both giggled enough to be able to say that Jaken would smell so good they'd chase _him_ around the palace. Sango and Miroku were a bit quiet, but both of them were talking about Naraku and Kagome, trying to figure out how on Earth he'd been able to get that spell over her in the first place.

While Inuyasha sat there and for the first time he could remember, Sesshomaru pointed out Lords and Ladies to him, naming them and saying when they ruled. He paused when they came to his father; both watched in the ceiling as halfway through the dance, he switched from Sesshomaru's mother, who faded hopelessly from his grasp, to Inuyasha's mother. The conversations around them increased, but silence lingered between the two, until Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

"Did you know my mother died, making our father promise he would mate your mother?" Inuyasha looked over in surprise, his ears perked on top of his head and his face slack in disbelief. Sesshomaru continued staring at his father and his mates dancing. "It's true... my mother was best friends with yours, and when she fell ill, she plotted for them to mate before her death, so when she died, it wouldn't hurt our father so miserably to take him with her..." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, his face still cold and unyeilding to his emotions. "He and Mother both read that from their journals on their deathbeds."

Inuyasha merely stared at the ceiling, looking at both the women his father danced with; then noticed one peculiar thing about the painting. Before the women switched, a hug which looked like it should've lasted much longer was shared between the females. Tears touched both his fathers and the human woman dancing in his arms as the demoness behind them vanished slowly, with a glimpse of two young ones with silver hair clinging to her... Sesshomaru and himself...

The rest of dinner took the time for Inuyasha to digest the new information he'd just heard from his own brother, which was not much time at all, seeing as Rin and Shippo decided to go chasing each other around the table, laughter ringing out in the dining hall. Sesshomaru watched the two for a few moments, then when they were tuckered out, he stood calmly. "It is late, I'll show you all to your rooms."

With those words he strode to the door, everyone following the Lord without question.

The hallway itself seemed to demand the attention of any of the passengers within its walls. There were many trinkets on small desks and hanging on shelfs along the many twists and turns. There were many glowing candles throughout the hallway, and one long window they passed again revealed the outside world to them.

The rain had finally calmed; and the moonlight gently lit each softly falling drop. The lake out in the garden was shinning as though diamonds littered the bottom of its icy depths. Flowers cried the last of the rain as it continued to impale their petals. The dark sky was slowly revealing the stars above the neverending clouds; one beautiful break in the tremendous storm clouds let the starlight softly stroke each fallen tear from the sky, cradle every petal and fallen flower in its gaze. Yet the thick clouds rolled right past the compassionate stars, continuing to pour down to the earth, and make the few petals that had been cradeled in the light suddenly collapse without the support and care it needed.

Passing the long window and turning to the left of the dining room, Sesshomaru began walking down the wing which would lead to the room where the young Kagome was staying. He had no intention of even attempting to seperate the tightly knit group from the one being that had held them all together so strongly. Pausing at two rooms, he directed the male and female to them.

It was the slayer and the monk had those rooms side by side, though when he heard a hard slap and a body collapsing to the floor, he did wonder if he was correct in placing them so close to each other. Passing by Kagome's room, he led Inuyasha about three rooms further down, seeing as in his rage, his younger brother had destroyed those rooms. The younger demon opened his door and walked in without really looking at his surroundings; only the gigantic bed, in which he heard Inuyasha pounce upon, jumping before he laid down in an attempt to sleep.

Young Rin insisted on the room across from Kagome's for the night. She was bouncing on her heels, looking up at him with adoring eyes, pleading with him to allow her to stay here. His eyes began to harden with an answer that said no, but Rin's eyes teared up, and she bit her lip, looking up at him with a face that threatened to cry if he didn't allow her to be near the pretty lady. He nodded at that face, and she lit up again, then in a rush of pink and yellow, she clung to his waist, "Thank you Fluffy! Rin thank you so much!"

She grabbed Shippo's paw and ran off in to the room, both of them bouncing on the gigantic bed and having the best pillow fight either of them could remember. Sesshomaru then finally walked to his room, glaring at the maps and treaties that lay ready to be a nuisance until early in the morning, he was certain of that. Growling in annoyance, he sat at his desk and took out the first map that he could find; tracing the route of a treaty the South had sent earlier that day, which had been disrupted by bandits at the edges of his lands...

It was late when Rin opened her eyes sleepily, hearing some mumbling coming from Shippo's side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning while she crawled over to the kit. He was curled up tightly in to a ball, shivering and muttering small sentences in his sleep. She squinted slightly, then reached out to shake him softly, whispering, "Shippo.... Shippo, whats wrong?"

* * *

_"Kagome!"_

_The woman was in the arms of something, being taken from him faster and faster, he was loosing, he knew it, she would be gone soon.... He screamed out her name again, pouncing to the ground and taking off._

_Shippo was running as fast as he could, panting heavily as he chased after the woman that had so won his affection as though she were his mother. Hot tears raced down his face as he sped up, "NO MOMMY COME BACK!!! I DON'T WANNA LOOSE ANOTHER MOMMY!!!"_

_He saw her eyes look back at his and she reached out a hand to him, her voice carrying to his ears just barely, sounding echoed in the distance that dragged between them. "Shippo; I'm alright. It'll be okay, you have to trust me! Go back to the others!"_

_"No!! I won't loose you!"_

_Then as he kept running, he saw her slowly changing, the outstretched hand paling, long claws extending from the fingernails. He watched her transform in to the first angel he'd ever seen, he raised his eyes to hers and opened his mouth in a whisper, "Mommy?"_

_She got out of the monsters arm that was holding her, and lifted her arms out to him, he leapt to her, cuddling against her and falling blissfully asleep in her warm, comforting arms. He snuggled closer, calming down...._

* * *

Rin smoothed back Shippos tail; then got up, walking out to the hall stealthily. She tiptoed to the Lady's room. She cracked open the door, peeping in.

Sesshomaru growled irratably as he finished the last perfect character on a letter to the Eastern Lords, refusing their proposal of his mating. He looked over to his bed that hadn't been touched in ages and actually felt weary for a moment. He walked over, sitting on the edge and laying his head down to get a few hours rest...

_**-----------WHAM!!!!!!!!**_

A sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips at the slamming of the door... but the silence afterwards lingered. His guard relaxed again; just as he did, a paniced screaming slammed through his skull, not helping the remains of the headache from the past few hours.

_**"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!!!!!"**_

He growled deeper, snapping open his eyes in extreme frustration... The demoness had awoken...

* * *

Well... i dont like this chappie as much as the others, I just really had to write. Somebody tell me what they want to see next chappie!!!! Should I have Naraku reveal some plot? Kag hear Inuyasha and be hurt? Shippo getting kidnapped? Miroku and Sango actually getting together

I don't know!! lol gimme an idea and I'll flow with it!!

just clicky the pretty button...

V.V oooo button - I have entertainment...


	4. The Awakening

_Okay I finally get to update again!!! YAAYYYEEE lol sorry it took so long._

_and I apologize SO MUCH for that person who got caught in email tag w/me n my dad-- I am so sorry!!!!!! I forgot I added you to the chain, I am **SO SORRY**.._

_Well I've updated now and this chappie sorta sucks, I dnt know exactly how to wake her up, but she's up! Not doing much yet, but she's up!!! oh yeah and there's another pairing in here sorry ppl if you hate me for it, but if ya do, too bad!! I'm the author in this one, not you so dont flame me for hating a pairing! plz n thanks _

_If you don't understand my story as it unravels you can email me (my emails changed but I dnt know if it's updated yet, so if i dont respond, wrong email.) and from now on, INDIVIDUAL EMAILS I still feel bad for scaring that one person I am sooooo sorry person!!!!_

_Disclaimer: again, I dont own anyone no matter how much i wish i could_

_but i DO own every single typing error and gramatical wrong doing you see Please dont correct me there lol i know there may be a few..(unless you see something like: hohaghreagdsajkfdsa... I might've fallen asleep on my keyboard there -;;)_

_Enjoy!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**!!!!!!!!!WHAM!!!!!!!!!!**_

The sunrise had finally stopped its bashful tracing of the young woman and was boldly glowing; watching her without timidness or fear. Clouds departed from theblinding sky, which was determined to see over everything it could in its gaze. The raindrops that had taken so many flowers to the hard earth now sparkled like emerald jems, strewn over grass and tree, vine and thorn. Not a single shadow was hidden from the eyes of the glittering morning. Incredible warmth invaded the castle, and slowly, birds began to sing to the beauty that now awakened in a chamber of the Lords castle...

Kagome yawned as the door slammed shut. She chanced to open a sleepy eye and saw that little girl on the floor. Standing quickly; she raced to her, picking her up in her arms, "Are you alright Rin?"

Big, almond, honey warm, innocent eyes looked up to hers. They looked at her face in awe, "Rin is fine.... are you an angel?"

Placing Rin on the bed, Kagome crinkled her eyes in confusion, "Angel?" She went to brush back her hair and stopped suddenly, looking at her nails. Those weren't hers! How long had she been out?Perfect nails, suddenly seemedtoshow she had long, slenderfingers... Maybe beautysleep?The girl began panicing and took a step away from Rin as she snatched a lock of her hair. It wasn't ebony brown anymore! She whimpered, then turned quickly to be faced with a full height mirror. A silent scream worked its way in to her throat, then she exploded.

_**"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!!!!!"**_

Kagome stared at the sight that she faced. Perfection in every curve, every detail, every color, every twinkle, every motion. She put a hand to her mouth in terror, biting her bottom lip, then felt the sharp teeth in it. She yelped, touching the wound with her fingertips, looking in the mirror. The cuts healed instantly. Another whimper escaped her throat as she examined her firm body. There was no fat! Anywhere! She reached a hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear. A slightly pointed ear made her twitch at a touch.

The room felt too tight suddenly. She stumbled to the wall, then froze; an aura suddenly freezing all thought. The power behind it felt like a ceaseless hurricane; terrifying with no promise where the eye of the storm would fall. Her knees trembled just to be near power like that. She shuddered, then quickly turned to the curtains, bursting through them.

She threw the window open, jumping out as she heard the door burst open furiouslybehind her. Landing from that height took no effort at all for her new body. She took off the second she touched ground, bolting halfway across the massive gardens in less than a fourth of a second. Then instantly; she stopped, realizing what she'd just done, and that it had taken nothing to do a bit of it.

Walking to the crystal lake she'd nearly run through, she looked at her reflection, seeing the face of a stranger... of a demon that would be forever condemed to this time period... her eyes teared up.... her family...... she would never see her family again..

A second face joined hers and made her realize, she had thought to tear up; but her face was the same. She turned around quickly, "Sesshomaru?"

He stood by her side; his golden eyes firmly locked with hers, she felt him examining the new orbs that now drew attention. They were over flowing with life; a goregous cerulean blue that challenged the sky, the ocean and the tears of purity all in one gentle sweep. Yet her face glowed with life, her scent betrayed her and showed the fear and confusion that was welling up within her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt a shock go through her body as his titanic aura merely touched her own. Her eyes rolled slightly and she grit her teeth in surprise and pain. Quickly, she stumbled back, against a tree, panting slightly at the unreal reaction...

Yet he followed her, his one eyebrow barely turned up in concern. He reached a hand out to her- and Kagome stumbled backwards as if she'd been pummeled by the gesture. As he reached to her one more time, she cried out, tripping over a few rocks and falling against a tree. There, she defensively curled around herself, whimpering slightly.

"Sesshomaru stay back." she growled softly, "I...I don't know what's wrong with me..." He stepped to her and she cringed, her entire body tensing up at the action. "Please stay back!"

He merely brought his foot down firmly, and stayed exactly where he stepped. The sunlight brushed softly through the branches above his head as he spoke calmly. "What do you feel?"

Kagome whimpered as his voice carried through her... All of this was unearthly intense... She grit her teeth, then felt his aura preparing to walk and she spoke, "I feel everything! The trees, the ground, my friends, your words, the wind, the sunlight, you!" Her eyes rolled back again as he stepped forward. She leaned forward, rocking herself gently, "Sesshomaru please, please step away."

"How do you feel me?"

It was getting too intense... Kagome shuddered, flexing her newly clawed hand at a tree root. She breathed slowly in an attempt to calm whatever was fighting her sanity. Her cerulean blue eyes closed as she continued this pattern, listening to the gentle flowing of the water. It trickled softly; the softest sound she could focus on. The pebbles moved slightly as the slight current hit them, turning them over. Then she tensed as another sound began to engulf her mind....

_bump bump..bump bump...bump bump..bump bump..._

She shivered at the sound, it was as though liquid fire had ignited throughout her veins, so surreal, and mutant, not belonging to her... Sesshomaru saw her sudden change, he knelt by her, the wind softly catching his silver hair, the tips traveling across her face as the wind battled the risen sun. Finally the wind won, slamming against the two full force. Sesshomaru's robes crossed Kagome's, and she stiffened as his scent invaded her body.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, small, dialated tightly, growing a deep red. Standing quickly, she jumped away from Sesshomaru, landing far enough from him to try and clear the mind that was now hers. The wind still whipped about her furiously, demanding something from her... _What!! What do you want! TELL ME!!!_... There was no answer at her own plea. She growled, sinking in to knee, desperatly fighting off whatever this was.

Suddenly; his aura invaded her senses again. Her senses plunged in to overdrive; needing to escape this entrapment that had begun to reveal itself to her. A pained moan escaped her sore lips as she trashed on the ground, "Sesshomaru you don't understand! GET BACK!" Violently; the wind began again, and as she uselessly twisted there, incapable of escaping him, thoughts raced through her mind, pulling themselves together, taking their attempt at forcing her to letting go of herself.

_....Panic rises, don't......... know ..where to turn_

_Sunlight.. shines, darkness ...........burns_

Her eyes pricked a dangerous red suddenly, without any warning whatsoever. Sesshomaru tensed his body, preparing to pin the girl down if she couldn't control her newly discovered instincts. Yet her eyes closed, and she continued to battle herself before him, because of him.

_Winds ........thrashing all around...._

_tear me ......apart, bring......... me down_

"Sesshomaru.. please.......get away..." She was barely capable of getting the words out before her body had another fit, the perfect form on the Earth now writhering in agony.

"Control yourself wench."

The ice Lord looked down upon her harshly. There was one way and one way alone a human could and would learn how to control instincts as powerful as his own. That would mean; being able to stand up to a power that could rival their own, control themselves and not loose that control once....but all the humans had lost control the time they awoke, Kagome had lasted far longer than any of the others... but that meant she would face the far more dangerous feature of dog demons...

Blood Lust.

_Hot .....air suffocate ......every.. breath_

_warning...... painful death....._

She moaned again, knowing she was slipping away. Somehow, she found his hand and forced herself to forget the rising tidal wave that would crash upon her. Those eyes locked with his firmly. "Sesshomar..Sessho.... Keep me away f..from them.... I..I don't know...what's wro..wrong..." Her eyes rolled back as the crash slammed through her spine. "Help me..."

_Torture of ......the .....mind begins_

_water...... rising, ...drown ...within_

Her eyes flared a dangerous blood red quite suddenly. She closed them firmly, trying to stop her body from following its instinctive commands. Then, his ungodly aura slammed full force against hers. Kagome cried out, twisting beneath him as she fought him and at the same time, herself.

Sesshomaru had watched as her control withered away to nearly nothing. It was amazing she still somehow retained something of herself. Then he saw her head raise to the wind, searching for a creature. That wouldn't do; if she had a taste of blood she'd never regain her senses. As she closed those eyes; he tackled her full force down in to the clearing, ignoring everything he'd ever read about dog demons in those damn books his father made him read when he was a boy.

His own eyes tinted a slight red as she began twisting beneath him. He pushed his body far more firmly against her own, taking a deep breath and then throwing every emotion he had away as he just held her there. Her battle had to be fought alone...

_**Let me go! TEAR HIM APART!! I can smell blood just a mile away...**_

_NO!! NO NONONONO I'm a HUMAN H U M A N HUMAN, I do **NOT **drink blood!!_

_**So young and sweet... oooh hurt him, be released!**_

_Ugh that's disgusting! I LOVE Rin, I'd never hurt her!_

_**...that delicious, pulsing, melodic sound... mmmm it'd taste so good in this weakened state...**_

_Not happening! I... I can stop you! Whatever you are!_

_**hahaha, woman; I am now a part of you that will always exist and be forever in thirst. There is but one way to fufill it, and that is with the most pure, untainted blood that exists; the blood of the innocent.**_

_NONNONONONONONONONO.. oh god I feel so sick.... I am a preistess! I PROTECT all innocent! Get out of my body you...you... you thing!!! It's mine and i'm still using it!_

_**you're weakening slowly, but I WILL be quenched tonight! I swear it!**_

_NO YOU WILL NOT, I AM KAGOME, A REINCARNATION OF THE MOST POWERFUL PRIESTESS TO EVER WALK THE EARTH, YOU DO NOT SCARE ME AND WILL NEVER, NEVER, **NEVER, **CONTROL ME!!!!_

The voice slowly receeded. Kagome weakly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru above her, pinning her to the ground, his eyes glowing a slight red of his own, he growled deeply, the vibration rumbling through his body and against her own. When he saw her eyes no longer as bold as the terrifying sun, he stood in fury. "Bitch, you will learn how to control yourself. I will not be accountable if you do not!"

She growled angrily at him as she sat up, "I was trying Sesshomaru!"

He grasped her neck firmly in one hand, slamming her back to the ground, his eyes still glowing with a prick of red. "If you can not control yourself; you will not blame me for the consequences, whatever they may be!"

Kagome stiffened beneath his hand and bared her teeth in a deeply confused snarl, "What are you talking about?!"

He leaned closer to her. She went rigid as his aura flared like lava, and carressed around her own instead of crashing upon it. He surrounded her completely without a word; but his void of two golden suns were brightly lit, and the red intensifying the gold that suddenly threatened her.

He opened his mouth to speak and the words carressed her body as much as his aura. "In this time; when a woman goes through bloodlust, the man that can tame it is often mate to that woman in the same hour. Your thrashing about is_ not_ something unnoticed. No woman will test this Sesshomaru's patience in that way. Control yourself or be controled."

Without another word, he released her, walking back to the castle, ignoring her completely. Kagome lay there for a few moments, still in a daze at what he had just said... and what that had done to her body... Then it clicked and she shot up, standing and running farther away from the castle, to a gorgeous lake.

The greens around the water swayed gently in the light breeze. The water itself was still and umoving, sparkling the purest of saphire blues. There were a few rocks over the edge of the lake, she walked on them to the one near the center of the pool of water. The sun cascaded down upon her, and with that, her pounding heart calmed, and she lay on a warm rock, the sun beating down upon her. Sleepily, she closed her eyes, the gentle sounds slowly lurring her to sleep.

Sesshomaru, in the meantime, was storming through the forest, his blood still pounding in his ears. His eyes closed slightly, attempting to regain control, but he just felt her body there again- He growled deeply, snapping the orbs open, she was a mere woman! Turned demon by his own blood- these reactions were ridiculous!

Any other person would've seen a terrifyingbeast that stood there camly, watching over the lands with the sun setting perfectly in his golden eyes. A creature with such power and grace that the sun itself compared nothing to the monster it could be. He served as a firm foundation; always powerful, forever unchallenged, and the master of control. These would be all the fools that swayed and trembled with each breath of change that began in their lives as the soft falling snowflakes would soon begin to mimic. The bold red sunset hid from the world his lack of control.

It might've taken a good part of an hour for the red to slowly wither away. Then, the memories forcibly became less vivid. He leaned against a tree as he was able to reason everything that he'd done out. An hour ticked away,and finally, he calmed. Sesshomaru then stood emotionlessly, going to find the demoness so he could begin her training. While walking, he admitted, he was surprised to sense how calm and peaceful her aura was.

Then he saw her in the middle of the lake. He paused, his face wiping clear of all emotion suddenly. His eyes stood still as stone, as if trying to decide how they wanted to react... Her body was curled up on her side in a loose little ball, her hair splayed out behind her, but not in the water. Her lips were barely parted, breathing gently, and giving him view to the strips she had over her face and arms. The sunlight danced over the perfected form, as though daring him to take a step closer. Of course, how was the sun to know that This Demon Lord never backed down from a challenge?

Sesshomaru walked out on the rocks to her, kneeling by her form. He allowed his aura to surround hers once more. Her nose twitched at that, and she stretched sleepily, opening her eyes halfway, looking but not seeing the lord before her. She closed her eyes, and then curling up on her other side, speaking from her dream. "Five more minutes mom..."

He lifted the young one in his arm. She merely held his robes tightly, snuggling against his chest with a contented sigh. Sesshomaru slowly walked back to the castle.

Inuyasha had been watching the entire exchange since Kagome had awoken. He watched as his brother lifted her, in that one arm, and her body molded to perfectly fit there. His brothers face was a stone wall, and Inuyasha smirked at that... so Sesshomaru had a little crush on his friend...maybe it'd be good for both the ice demon and blooming demoness to be together..

He thought back to that restraint Sesshomaru had used... he shuddered... it wasn't often that a female ever went to blood lust; but when they did, the strongest male that got to them ended up being their mate... He was damn glad Sesshomaru had been the one to discover his friend. The last of the raindrops were trickling down the window of the castle. He watched them as they glittered like jewels about the pair that were slowly making their way through the castle doors. As the downstairs door opened, gentle chimes chinged to his inhuman ears- alerts that a being had entered a door. Inuyasha frowned slightly. The jingling reminded him of something else... Where were Sango and Miroku?

* * *

Sango had _finally _found the dojo in this incredible castle. It'd taken hours to figure out which hall would lead her there, some of this frustration had to come out in a fight! It was becoming so horrid to be crying when her sister friend was still alive and well!! A little dojo time would solve everything. 

The room itself was amazing; perfectly white walls, floors, and the windows shinning brilliantly. There should've been designs decorating the room proudly; but this one seemed to be plain, rather common for a Demon. The workout itself looked amazing. So many blades to dodge, wooden arms to defend, spell-casted warriors to be offensive against... She smiled when she saw the perfected strategy of the room. It promised such a thrashing if you weren't capable of working your way through things. Ripping off her kimono, she took her sword and boomarang, ready with both. The obstacle course was currently set up and she hesitated for just a moment, knowing very well that a Demon Lord with incredible senses was the one to run through this dojo daily... she threw it aside and began.

First the workout was very easy; she was jumping slow darts and arrows, easily destroying the thing, and... was it her imagination? the obstacles ahead of her seemed to adjust suddenly to her ability level... she continued through and discovered she was right- things rearranged themselves just before she got there. Unfortunately, it seemed to know that she was ready for unexpected things, so she had to rethink and look more for the obvious. An arrow came straight to her back. She heard a clang and whirled around, her eyes wide. "Miroku?"

He blocked another arrow, then smashed a creature with his staff. Turning to her, his eyes twinkled happily as he bowed, taking her hand in his, kissing it softly, "Yes Lady Sango?"

She ignored it for now, snaking her hand away from his. Suddenly; creatures with dart guns popped up all around them, seemingly furious in their features, as though punishing Sango for Miroku's intrusion. They continued to appear and as Miroku smashed one; another appeared, ready to take his head clear off his shoulders. Another appeared, prepared to cross fire and make sure the shot was clean.

"DUCK!" She pushed him to the ground and two dart creatures destroyed each other. They heard a curse or five as someone turned off the obstacle course. Sango didn't move. She was still laying on top of Miroku, his playful violet eyes glued to her fiery brown ones. Yet the playfulness still remained, something far more promising and deep lay over his eyes. His hand held her back gently, and another swiftly pulled her down slightly to him, and he kissed her, her world froze. The kiss started soft and innocent, almost childish, but he slowly persuaded her mouth to open to his. She'd never felt such an intense rush of emotions at once, and before she knew it, she was pouring just as much back to him. Slowly, the world entered her senses again... his eyes still locked to hers, his hand still a respectful distance from her bottom. She felt him pull back and brush a strand of hair from her eyes, and she took the time to examine his face.

His eyes had never looked so soft. The joyful monk she knew was living fully in this moment. He held her eyes in complete respect, and something far more promising beneath that. His dark hair was pulled back, and a small bit of bangs hung before his ungodly eyes. He stroked her hair away again, kissing her chastely on the lips once more. She smiled, allowing herself to enjoy the moment- when Inuyasha's panicing voice began yelling for them... of course he was panicing...

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED MONK, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN UNCONSCIOUS THIS TIME!!!! SANGO, WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Miroku smirked suddenly; the playfulness back full force. She tensed her body, realizing that she hadn't prepared at all to stop him if he tried to grope her. Right on que, he slid his hand down and got the biggest handful he'd ever had before. She burned an apple red; a color so deep that Miroku had never seen it before, and that was far from just embarrassment and humiliation. She was livid for the approach he'd made on that one.

_**!!!!!SLAP!!!!!!**_

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING IN TO A DEMONS DOJO!!!!!"

Inuyasha rambled on furiously as she stood there, taking his rant and rave, spatting with him. Then Inuyasha growled for her to follow him back out. She turned back to Miroku, slightly fuming. He groped her better than he ever had, and in return; she slapped him harder than she'd ever tried before, she kneeled down to him, then kissed his cheek in apology as he lay there with stars spinning before his eyes...

While grabbing a handful of his robes and standing, she admitted to still being lost in the kiss, furious that he'd groped her after that, she had a mind to hit him some more for that, but she comtinued to drag the unconscious pervert out of the dojo. She licked her lips slightly before following Inuyasha and smiled to herself, suddenly calmer than the sea before a storm.

His lingering kiss tasted sweeter than vanilla.

* * *

Seeeeeeee the new pairing it is a Sango/Miroku. Do not flame if you dont like it, I'm sorry if you dont, i do If theres something nebody wants me to add, just say so

(And I'm all for ideas for Inuyasha, execpt one, sry but I dnt like Kikyo/Inuyasha, other than tht, SUGGEST somethin! lolfill me in on a char. that I don't know about, PLEEAASEE do) andno Naraku, Kagura and Kanna aren't here YET, keyword, "Y.E.T" alrighty?

I've got a few ideas for Inuyasha but honestly, none of them seem very good, they're all made up n might throw the story off a bit, if i need to, I'll pick one, but thts if nobody suggests something by next chappie!! Seriously, tell me what you want to see!!! I'll try to typie something with it in there!!! Cliky the button and say something to meeeeee PLEASE!!

Much thanks to you all munches on Ramen

...Inuyasha appears(whispering dangerously): ..._who's got my Ramen?_

melooks slowly...(sweatdrop)...: See you all next chapter!!! runs

Inuyasha(yells):GIMME BACK MY RAMEN, AND YOOOU YOU REVIEWERS GIVE ME SOMEONE TO CUDDLE WITH!! **RAAAMMMEEEENNNNN **chases me

me: gone


	5. Friendship

Crisp moonlight trickled through the windows of the castle. The stars were pulsing, whispering their secrets to each other in the dark sky. Not a sound floated over the lands, it was silent, peaceful… The dark sky seemed to pulse again as the clouds broke away. In their place, a crescent moon appeared, one that was bright and thriving in the sky, a reminder to all who looked upon it of the Western lands.

A gentle breeze snaked its way through the trees, stroking each petal of the flowers as it entered the castle silently. A hard working Sesshomaru was in his study, reviewing over letters that had been pouring in from the North when the breeze took a letter from his desk. He easily caught it from the air, continuing to read.

Naraku… Naraku…. Naraku! That damned demon had been searching for blood… and in the North he had crushed the Lord and his army… rumors were he'd head south and with his army of the dead, crush Sesshomaru.

The demon lord growled slightly, there were no armies left to fight Naraku, he needed time to train his halfwit brother and the odd group of humans that followed him. Kagome was another problem…

He looked over to the futon in his study. The miko-demon lay there, silent, drawing each breath slowly and carefully. He narrowed his eyes at her. This was absolutely ridiculous! The girl had no control over her miko powers, and he was beginning to think the demon powers were far too much for her to handle… The battle with Naraku would be soon, and no one had the thought to get the miko proper training.

He was going to have a headache for the next few weeks…

_**Time passed and the group of warriors began their training. The monk and demon slayer were trained by professionals in Sesshomaru's army, people who knew what they were doing and could easily bring out the potential of the two humans, in to a level that even demons would be jealous of.**_

_**Inuyasha's training consisted much of control, mostly taught by a cousin that lived in the castle with Sesshomaru since birth, brought up by Sesshomaru and trained by him. At times, Sesshomaru would challenge Inuyasha to a duel, and though Inuyasha was improving, he still needed much work.**_

_**Kagome was the problem. She had no confidence in her abilities and for the past week had made no progress whatsoever. She had been training with a demon in Sesshomaru's army, but the demon had grown frustrated with her refusal and her mouth. Thus, Sesshomaru became her tutor.**_

Kagome was trying to gather her energy in to an attack as Shiko, her previous instructor, had been trying to teach her. She was extremely frustrated, and as Sesshomaru entered, he knew she couldn't do it. Kagome's energy sparked around her in her fury, she growled, pushing her self up from the ground angrily.

"You've done nothing."

Kagome jumped in surprise. She turned quickly, her blue eyes in shock that he was there. As she turned, Sesshomaru caught her throat, pinning her to a wall. She felt him press his hand to her stomach, his golden eyes narrowing at hers at the action, "You will be fighting demons of my caliber, woman, do you see how easy it is for merely one claw to reach your skin?"

"I'm trying, Sesshomaru!" She exploded hotly.

"Trying isn't good enough now." He stated coldly, "Now you must succeed."

He placed her on the ground, "I will now personally be training you. We'll begin with your physical attack before attempting to harness your powers."

Sesshomaru then went through each attack pose, guard, block, attack, upper, lower, kicks, and Kagome had to drill each one of them for the next three days, from sun up to sun down. He then began to spar with her and was pleased to see she held up decently against him when she was blocking, but then he pushed her further, "Come on girl!" he flipped her over his shoulder, she would've landed hard on her back, but she did a handspring quickly, "Attack me!"

The second her feet touched the ground she came at him. He pushed her to the limit, until both were fighting their best. She, of course, was much worse than he, but he did admit that she had potential to be much better than she was.

A few days later she had mastered all she could. He still drilled her body, but now was time to work on her mind. Sesshomaru frowned as she failed to even erect a barrier around herself. Her self-confidence was completely shot. The woman had the art of her body, she now had confidence in her fighting abilities… it made no sense that her miko powers would be this drastically different.

"Woman, you're not even trying to focus!"

"Yes I am!" she shot back angrily.

Sesshomaru punched where the force field should've been. Not even a spark of energy… "Damn it girl, you have to be able to protect yourself when you get close to Naraku, and you can't erect a barrier around yourself now when there's no pressure!"

Kagome collapsed to the tiles, her dark moonlit hair falling around her like a cloud. Her eyes closed and she spoke in shame, "I can't do it Sesshomaru…"

"Get to your feet." He spat coldly.

Kagome punched the tiles in her fury, they cracked, "I can't do it! What word don't you understand? I've been trying for years and I can't do it!"

Sesshomaru glared at her, then noticed deep in her eyes there was a broken spirit… he narrowed his orbs and turned from her, walking from the dojo. _There has to be a reason for this behavior. She is more capable than that clay pot ever was an ever can be…_

"Why are you so sure that you will fail in whatever you do?" he asked coldly, glaring at her as she sat on the floor. "What makes you think that you're so weak?"

"I'm just a reincarnate," she whispered painfully. Sesshomaru examined her eyes carefully as she spoke. The bouncing, vibrant blue that he was becoming accustomed to was suddenly a shadowy greenish gray. "That's all I'll ever be…"

Sesshomaru felt fury well up inside him in a sudden, unexpected rush. He left her there on the floor and turned to leave the dojo. He didn't understand why he was so furious all of a sudden, but he recognized her spirit now. It was the spirit Inuyasha had when he had spoken of his beloved reincarnate… The damn mutt left the burden on that miko's shoulders…

Sesshomaru's hand found Inuyasha's neck; his second one was on his sword and itching to draw the blade out and into the mutt's heart.

Inuyasha was shocked. He growled in Inu tongue at Sesshomaru, wanting to know why the hell he was pinned to the wall.

"You tortured that miko's soul," Sesshomaru hissed. "She is completely _shattered_ because of your reckless mouth!" The Lord threw Inuyasha across the room. He advanced on his little brother slowly, fury still in his aura, but his face empty.

"…Kagome…" Sango whispered, she turned and ran to the dojo that Sesshomaru had stormed from.

"She is capable of achieving power a million times that of the one you claim you loved." Sesshomaru snarled, "She has mastered the techniques you have been training on for two weeks in _three_ days. Now, I try to have her erect a simple barrier," he drew his blade- Inuyasha's met his with a loud clash, "And she fails before she even begins! Someone put the idea that she is merely a reincarnate of one who was so fair and great. She believes that is all she will ever be and because of _you, you half blooded bastard,_ she has no confidence in who she is!"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. He pushed Sesshomaru away from him, thinking… his face paused and his eyes became a deeper honey brown. The Inu Youkai lowered his sword as he thought, and then he cringed, bowing his head in shame. He dropped his sword to the ground, "Damn I've been a fool…"

Sesshomaru still felt fury pulsing through him. He was ready to behead the brat! Oddly enough, it wasn't because he, the Lord of the West, was right. It wasn't because he was defenseless and ready to be attacked. It wasn't even for his pride… Inuyasha had hurt Kagome so deeply that she might never fully recover… and Sesshomaru wanted to rip him apart for that.

Sango knelt by her friend. "Kagome, are you alright?"

The demoness looked up at Sango. They both understood by merely looking at each other. Kagome's eyes were thick with tears; she turned her head away from Sango. The woman knelt by the troubled demoness, holding her close. They sat there silently for a while, and then Sango pulled back some and held her friend's chin. "It's okay to cry Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head no, smiling with a shaky laugh, "I know… I just finally understand what Inuyasha meant," she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she laughed weakly, "Tears really do smell terrible…"

Sango smiled at her friend, then embraced her, holding her close. Kagome sighed in defeat. Sango didn't miss that one, she held Kagome back some, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

That emptiness returned to Kagome's eyes. She looked down at the floor, "I can't do what Sesshomaru is trying to teach me…"

"Well Kagome, you're not going to get it right on the first try-"

"It's not the first try," Kagome stated, standing, "It's more like the thousandth…" Kagome motioned for Sango not to follow her, she smiled sadly, walking away, "nothing new… just one more person to disappoint…"

"Kagome!" Sango was on her feet, ready to follow Kagome from the dojo- when a firm hand held her shoulder, stopping her from doing so.

Kagome made her way to the garden. The sun was setting and the flowers were glittering in the final warm rays they would receive for the day. She lifted her eyes up to examine the grounds that were so well cared for.

Wildflowers leapt up in gorgeous patches of color. Red roses climbed the castle wall far off in the distance. Gorgeous trees, willows, pines, oaks, many she didn't know, surrounded her. Many vines of fruits and flowers were tangled through the trees. There was a lake off in the distance glittering innocently. The sunshine caressed each bit of life that the earth had to offer. She sighed softly, her spirits lifting slightly as she inhaled the wonderful scent.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when a pair of hands held her shoulders. She tried to turn when a command close to her ear paused her. "Be calm," the voice whispered smoothly. "Turn back and close your eyes."

Kagome relaxed at the tone and turned away from the speaker, obeying and closing her eyes without complaint. "Feel the final rays of the sun dancing across your face…" she sighed slowly, her shoulders relaxing from the warm hands holding them. "I want you to hold on to that feeling. Inside you, you should feel the same thing. Just as soft, just as warm…"

Kagome felt it. She straightened her back some at the sensation. The hands slid down her arms and held her hands in a seemingly prayerful position. She felt a warm chest against her back, and the heartbeat she felt made her calm. "Call it to you. You don't want anything to touch you right now. Call that warmth to you. It will not fight."

She didn't hesitate. The hands squeezed hers slightly, "Open your eyes."

The blue eyes opened and she gasped, shocked. There was an orange orb of light surrounding the two of them, and it was strong and unflinching. She turned around quickly- shocked to find Sesshomaru standing there.

"You have disappointed no one," he stated firmly. "Release the shield by knowing you are safe." His golden eyes were the same color as her shield, just as warm and vibrant. Her blue eyes were shimmering slightly, with a sense of confidence that should've been there to begin with. She dropped the shield as she held his eyes.

"Very good," he whispered so only she could hear. The final rays of sunlight disappeared and the stars shimmered down upon them. She noticed something as they were standing there, though.

"Why didn't I feel your aura?" she asked in confusion.

"You sensed it," he replied, "Your body was reacting instinctively. You will never be aware of who is approaching you, but you will be aware when someone is."

He turned to return inside when she paused him again. "Sesshomaru…" Their eyes met as he turned to look at her again, "…why are you being so kind to me?"

"The mutt has been cruel to you for far too long," Sesshomaru replied firmly, holding her deep blue eyes with his, "You do not deserve any more cruelty."

She was caught off guard with that, "Come, it is time for supper," he stated, turning and walking into the palace. She followed him, still slightly shaken by the compliment. They entered the dining room, followed by Sango and Miroku, then Inuyasha, Rin and Shippo.

Sango knew something had happened when she saw Kagome's eyes drifting off slightly. She smirked, deciding to ask questions later. Inuyasha didn't look in Kagome's direction once during dinner. However, Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice it, and it didn't bother her at all.

Sesshomaru noticed her dazed behavior as well. Sango snuck a glance at the Western Lord, to find his eyes on Kagome, she smirked, taking another mouthful of food to hide it.

Shippo bounced over to Kagome, tugging on her sleeve gently. She turned to look at Shippo, who smiled at her, Kagome picked him up and hugged him, allowing him to sit on her lap as he rattled on about what they had done to Jaken today. Then, the fox kit yawned slightly. Kagome snapped out of her daze in a heartbeat at that sound. She lifted Shippo in her arms, standing and holding her hand out to Rin. The three of them walked to the baths together.

Sango stood and began to collect dishes- when Sesshomaru called for her to stop. She met his eyes firmly. He stated that a servant would collect them. Inuyasha and Miroku left the room.

"What did you say to Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

Sesshomaru perked an eyebrow, ready to deny anything she had to accuse him with. "I know my friend," Sango darted in quickly, "She's usually never so dazed or so happy when Inuyasha's around her… I don't know what you said to her… but you made her happy." Sango bowed to the Lord, "Thank you, Lord of the West, for doing something I could not even do."

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly as the demon slayer walked away. He stood, walking to his chambers. About five hours later, a soft, tentative knock came on his door.

"Enter." He called emotionlessly.

The door opened and Kagome walked in slowly, Sesshomaru was still writing a letter as he spoke. "What is it?"

"I was wondering… do demons need sleep each night or only once a week or a month or a year or something…"

"Full bloods once a week," he replied, "Half bloods each night for a few hours. You, however," he stated as he placed his brush down, "You I do not know."

He placed the drying letter off to the side, holding her eyes firmly, "You can not sleep?"

She shook her head no, "I just feel… restless… is… that normal?" Her blue eyes were confused and worried. He stood from his desk, opening his balcony doors.

"Climb on my back," he stated firmly. She obeyed- then Sesshomaru took off in the sky with barely any energy at all. Kagome's grip tightened on him somewhat and he smirked at her reaction. She was expecting them to fall back down to the earth, but they remained in the air for miles and miles. Her wide eyes held his as he turned his head.

"You can fly?" she asked in awe.

"No," he replied firmly, "This is merely a very powerful jump." He summoned his cloud around him and they shot off faster. "This would be flying," he continued simply.

Soon they were merely flying over a very beautiful lake, Sesshomaru had let her off his back and she was sitting Indian style across from him.

"…Can all demons do this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do what?"

"Jump like you, summon a cloud like this."

"Not without proper training." Sesshomaru replied simply. "Training you will receive after your miko powers are trained to a point."

She nodded, then noticed his arm was missing again. She tilted her head slightly, "I thought that you had a replacement arm."

Sesshomaru looked down at the stub, "Replacements are from enemies of my lands. They last a week or two before they must be removed. I wear them only in the daylight."

Kagome nodded, fiddling with a strand of hair as she spoke, "I'm sorry that happened to you…"

The demon Lord perked an eyebrow. "It is not your place to apologize for the hanyou."

"May I see?" she asked quietly, holding his eyes. He began to pull the sleeve of his robes up. She moved closer to him. When she saw the flesh she gasped, "Sesshomaru, this is infected!"

The demon Lord frowned, following her eyes… sure enough, it was… The skin that was his was now tinged a slight green, it was stretched a couple of inches up his arm. He growled in annoyance, "That arm must have had an infection in it…"

"…You can't even feel this much of your arm?" she asked, stroking from his shoulder to the missing limb.

"No." he replied firmly, "It is numb to me, more of it will have to be removed." Sesshomaru continued to examine it, unaware of what Kagome was doing.

Kagome bit her lip softly. She touched the wounded flesh gently and closed her eyes. She felt the warmth within her and wanted more than anything for Sesshomaru's arm to return to him, for the infection to be gone and for his arm to be whole…

Sesshomaru was more than shocked when a honey golden light surrounded his arm. Kagome collapsed in to him and he caught her easily, laying her down on the cloud. He paused, flexing both his hands… he could feel them both. His eyes traced the new limb, marking identical to the arm he'd lost.

He looked at Kagome in wonder. She had no reason to do this, she owed him nothing, and now he was in her debt once more… He shook her gently awake and her eyes held his.

"Why did you return my arm to me?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

She smiled slightly, "That's what friends do…" she murmured, "They do whatever they can for each other…"

Kagome slipped unconscious again, Sesshomaru returned to his palace and entered his room, then lifted Kagome from the cloud, which dissipated. He placed Kagome in the sheets of his bed, covering her gently. After doing so, he returned to his desk, addressing the envelope and putting the letter inside it, then stamping it with his seal. He placed it on his desk, then looked back over at the demoness lying in his sheets.

She was lying on her side, her hair fanned out around her beautifully. The moonlight caressed her angelic form, reminding the Lord that this creature was more unique than any other he'd ever met.

Sesshomaru walked to his bed, then stroked her face gently. Tomorrow would be a hard day of training. She relaxed when his hand touched her. He smirked slightly, then again flexed his newly returned limb. He spoke, testing the new words…

"Rest well… my friend…"


	6. Bond of Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (and this goes for my last chapter too… sorry I forgot to put it in there! Please don't kill me!)

The sunlight danced on the face of the sleeping demoness. Her chest rose slowly, in a steady, pulsing rhythm. Her flawless skin glittered in the first rays of the morning… Her nose twitched slightly when Sesshomaru stood. He walked to the bed, and her fantastic eyes opened slowly.

Time froze.

Melted honey met sleepy cerulean blue. Kagome felt her heart beat triple suddenly. He stood over her, his form outlined gorgeously in the morning light. His long hair glittered like jewels as it floated in the slight breeze from an open window. She couldn't see a single feature of his face, but her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't pull her gaze from his.

Sesshomaru felt it too, he looked down at the demoness gently, she was so beautiful laying there in his sheets… he smirked slightly, _his_ sheets… he actually liked the sound of that… He examined her face and the slight curve of her neck… she was an angel just looking at him like that.

He held out his hands to her, which she took gently, standing and slightly off balance. Sesshomaru held her waist as she stumbled in to him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated softly.

"Good…" she paused, thinking, then turned too quickly and was about to flop back on the bed, if his arm hadn't caught her, "Wait a second," she muttered sleepily, "Did you just call me Kagome?"

"Hai." He replied simply, "Is there a problem with that or is Miko, Wrench, Woman and Bitch terms of endearment where you are from?"

"Oh no! No, no, Kagome is fine—hang on," she looked up at him and he caught her more firmly as she tried to toss herself into the wall, "Was that… sarcasm? Did you just make a joke?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "You are an entertaining creature when sleep deprived."

"Okay then, dude, what do I call you?" she muttered, "Lord Sesshomaru or Master or Sessy or Sesshomaru or Fluffy or-" she only stopped when he placed a finger over her lips.

"Sesshomaru will be adequate," he replied, "What is 'dude'?"

"Dude is a casual term used for males," Kagome stated, shaking the sleep from her head, she looked up at Sesshomaru, then realized that he was still holding her gently against him. A blush tinged her cheeks, "Umm… I'm… okay now, Sesshomaru, you can… let go of me…"

His eyes flickered slightly, "What is 'oh-kay'?"

"Okay is another way to say fine, well, good." Kagome replied, suddenly aware of the Tai youkai's heart beneathe her hand and how warm he felt against her. He released her after getting an answer and she muttered that she had to get a shower. He had become accustomed to her morning bathing rituals and no longer considered them odd.

Inuyasha wasn't awake so he didn't see Kagome leave Sesshomaru's room or smell how much she smelled of his brother. Sango was up, though, already at the baths and staring at them in awe.

The bathhouse was gigantic! There were three huge baths right up front, then smaller ones the further back you went. All of the water was a crystal blue, able to see through the steam and into the water beneathe it. It seemed as if everything was scrubbed to perfection… The ones closest were the warmest and Sango undressed quickly and leapt in the water. It wasn't long before Kagome jumped in the water and Sango was pleased to see her so happy. They began washing their hair when Sango's curiosity was ready to burst.

"Alright Kagome, spill," Sango exclaimed after they rinsed their hair, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Why are you around Sesshomaru so much? Why were you in his room last night?" she held her friends shoulders and shook her playfully. "What is going on?"

Kagome smiled slightly. She had been _dying_ to update Sango on everything. She took a breath and sighed, "Alright Sango…. But this is a really, really, really long story…"

Sango made herself comfortable, "I'm listening."

**One hour later….**

Kagome smiled at her friend, who was wide eyed and still shocked at what she was hearing. "Mr. Big Bad Lord of the West is your friend? Kagome! Do you know how dangerous that is!"

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused.

"Anyone could hold you up for ransom or kidnap you and threaten the lands that Sesshomaru owns by making him chose you or his lands."

"He'd pick his lands," Kagome stated firmly, "One life isn't worth all the ones that he protects every day."

"Okay other than that scary issue," Sango breathed, relaxing some, her eyes became teasing, "You slept in his bed?"

"Sango!"

The demon slayer laughed as her friend splashed her with water. Kagome's cheeks were tinted a fiery red that challenged the sunrise itself.

The two climbed out of the hot tubs, but they were shocked when they found the palace in a sudden uproar. Servants were darting to and fro, Miroku and Inuyasha were repairing the rooms that Inuyasha had destroyed with breakneck speed.

"What's going on?" Sango asked Miroku in surprise.

"Sesshomaru has company on its way," Miroku replied.

"Lord of the South, Lady of the South and their eldest daughter," Inuyasha replied firmly, "They've been trying to get Sesshomaru to mate her for years."

Kagome felt her stomach sink and her heart plummeted straight through it. She took Sango's soiled garments and decided to join the tizzy of work being done. "Alright then, I'll wash this stuff up!"

Sango had seen the pain flicker through Kagome's eyes before she masked it and disappeared in the crowd of servants. The guys weren't going to let her disappear though, they were working frantically with many other servants to get this done.

Kagome rushed to the laundry house. None of the servants were here at the moment. She quickly washed hers and Sango's clothing, then she hung it to dry and paused when she saw his robes fluttering in the breeze a few lines down. She growled at herself to get a grip. He wasn't hers, she had no right to be getting this upset about the Southern Royal bloods visiting!

But she was, and she couldn't push it away… she saw that this was a fenced off area by a small river. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on the fence and looking out over the land, trying to calm down.

The servants finished their jobs and vanished back to their proper places, an air demon cleansed the air of all scents so only the current welcome guests could be smelt.

Sesshomaru paused when Kagome's scent rushed to him, upset and anxious… he could almost smell… tears. He frowned slightly and followed the scent to the laundry hall.

Kagome was crying slightly standing amidst the laundry lines. Sesshomaru walked up behind her, but she turned around quickly. Her eyes were watery and her aura was confused. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

"…you'll think it's very stupid." Kagome replied quietly, turning away from him.

Sesshomaru walked forward, placing his hands gently on either side of her, leaning forward so his chest was pressed against her back. He spoke quietly to her ear, "I would not have followed your scent here if I did not want an answer. Why are you crying?"

"…I don't know what this is…" she whispered shakily, "I've heard the Southern Lord is trying to have you mate his daughter… when I heard that, it hurt me. I became angry, and sad… This hasn't ever happened to me before…"

"Another trait of Inu Youkai," he stated firmly, "Possessiveness. It is not something you should try to force away. That is one emotion that feeds the beast within you." He turned her around gently, "That will not leave you. You must learn how to control it in time. However, until you harbor that control, know this…" his eyes held hers sincerely, "I have never had interest to mate the Southern Lord's daughter and you need not greet that emotion head on when meeting royal blood."

They returned to the palace after Kagome washed up a bit. The others didn't find anything unusual until they began speaking. "Sesshomaru, when are they supposed to arrive?"

"Their carriage was seen a few miles from the palace," Sesshomaru replied.

"Where are Rin and Shippo?"

Sesshomaru looked around and he heard a giggle. Rin pounced him and Shippo clung to his leg. The two children beamed at the icy Lord, then Shippo jumped to Kagome, who smiled at their actions.

"Kagome, you are in charge of keeping the children tame today," Sesshomaru stated firmly.

She nodded silently, smiling at Rin, who now clung to Kagome's waist.

"Hold up," Inuyasha said after a minute, looking to miko as if something had just hit him upside the head, "Did he just call you Kagome?"

"Did you just call him Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, his eyes confused.

There was a knock at the door and Jaken rushed to answer it, but as he reached a hand to pull the door open, they burst open wide! The toad squealed and tried to run back, but his little body was slammed through the glass window at the front of the palace and into a bed of roses just outside.

The Southern Lord and Lady entered quickly, then a young demon walked in quickly, carrying the Southern Lord's daughter in his arms. Kagome gasped and placed Shippo into Sango's awaiting arms. Both women gasped and cried out a name, "Mina!"

She knelt by the demoness as she was placed gently on the ground. "What happened to her?"

"We are not certain," the Southern Lady replied gently, "She was fine until a few moments ago… it seemed as if something attacked her body… a spirit or energy of some kind…"

"This has been happening all over our lands," The Southern Lord stated to Sesshomaru, "We believe that the half bastard Naraku is behind this..."

Kagome placed her hands on the heart of Mina, then with a gentle wave of purification energy, the evil aura was expelled.

Mina's eyes opened. She had glowing green eyes that were as deep as a patch of clovers. Her emotions played vividly through her eyes and she held Kagome's in surprise, "I thank you for your assistance, young demoness… but who are you?"

"umm.. well Mina, it's been a while.. I'm Kagome…"

Mina's eyes shot open and she sat up in a heartbeat, "The young human Kagome? But this… this is incredible! You're no longer human, I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous!"

Mina had long red hair braided down her back and a gorgeous body. Two small ears on her head revealed that she was a kitsune. She made a fuss over Kagome's new body and then curiosity struck her, "But… how is this possible? How does a human become a demon so quickly?"

"We shall discuss it in my chambers," Sesshomaru stated firmly, "Mina, accompany Kagome and the children to the garden, Lord, Lady, you are welcome to join me."

"I will be keeping an eye on my daughter," the Lady replied, bowing slightly, "I thank you kindly for your hospitality, Lord of the West."

Sesshomaru and the Lord of the South walked together down a long hallway. Kagome and Mina took Rin and Shippo to the gardens, where they sat down and began to talk happily, playing catch up.

However, that left one half demon and one human monk standing at the stairwell with nothing to do.

Inuyasha grumped unhappily. He stormed to the doors and slammed them shut. They heard an odd screech at that, then an interesting crash. Inuyasha opened the doors gently- to see Jaken hanging upside down from the top of a tree. The Toad demon was crying visibly and waving his arms angrily.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, then both of them burst into a fit of laughter. They roared as the toad demon fell from the tree quite suddenly and into another thorny rose bush.

"So Kagome, tell me," Mina stated in awe, "How are you demon now?"

"Naraku attacked Rin with an evil that was hurting her," Kagome replied, "So when my miko powers went to heal her, it attacked me. I'm not quite sure what happened… I remember falling unconscious, then… waking up as a demon, I really don't know what happened…"

"Wild…" Mina remarked thoughtfully, "Have you asked his iciness about it?"

"Mina," the Southern Lady scolded gently.

"What? Oh come on now mother, he isn't interested in me, and I've got my eyes on a different demon…" Mina smiled slyly at Kagome, nodding her eyes in the direction of the cab driver. It was a young fox demon Mina's age and he was grooming the horses gently.

Kagome smiled knowingly. The Lady of the South excused herself from them and then Mina pounced Kagome with her question, "So? What's going on here? Last I checked Inuyasha was your catch and the wolf man was chasing after you!"

"You have so much to catch up on," Sango exclaimed, "I can fill in on what happened the night you were turned demon, now that mommy dearest has let us be for a few. Sesshomaru said you were in his debt. He took out a silver bowl and a silver knife. Inuyasha cut Sesshomaru's wrist and they filled up the bowl a bit, then with a flash of red, Sesshomaru's wrist was healed. He got you to drink the bowl without spilling a drop, then you transformed right there on the spot!"

"A silver knife and bowl?" Mina whispered. She looked at Kagome in surprise, "Kag's… do you know what those items are used for?"

"…No…."

The Southern Lord slammed his cup on to the table in absolute fury, "You turned the human wrench demonic by using the Savior items! Sesshomaru, have you gone mad! Those items _instantly_ create a bond between the one giving and the one receiving the blood!"

Sesshomaru merely took another shot of sake, refilling his glass and sitting back silently, annoyed at the headache he was getting because he had to listen to the Lord rant and rave about Kagome. "That ritual is only meant for mates! Did your father not teach you that! That is used only when a mate is dying, and not for any other creature!"

"I chose to use it for her," Sesshomaru stated firmly, "She acted as a mother would for my ward and took the Childs burden, making it hers. I will not let a creature die with me in their debt."

"And what now?" The Southern Lord burst, turning to Sesshomaru and watching his eyes, "What has become of this bond you feel?"

The Western Lord paused. He swirled his cup for a moment, thinking. "It has grown stronger." Sesshomaru admitted quietly, taking another shot of sake.

The Southern Lord threw his hands up in exasperation, "So what about my daughter? Are you throwing her to the wind as well!"

"Your daughter is a lovely demoness of royal birth," Sesshomaru replied, "She may have whoever her heart desires."

The Southern Lord glared at Sesshomaru, who felt it and stood, the nonverbal threat more than enough to provoke him. "Excuse me, Lords," a soft voice stated from the doorway. Both of them turned to see the Lady of the South standing there, as radiant as ever. Her long red hair was let loose, cascading down her shoulders and on to the floor. She wore a fantastic kimono of red and white, with the symbol of the South embroidered on the bottom of her robes. Her presence calmed her husband instantly, and Sesshomaru as well. When he was a pup, this was the woman that often came to the castle to care for him while his parents were away.

She bowed to them both. "I have heard enough of my daughter to know that she is not interested in being your mate, Lord Sesshomaru." She entered the room silently, walking to stand by her husband, "She will only mate for love, as I did. No demon will agree with the method you chose to save the human Kagome, but what is done is done. That ritual was created to work only if a previous bond existed between the two enacting it, so," her gentle wildflower purple eyes calmly held Sesshomaru's. Her tone was soft and understanding as she spoke, "Lord of the West, what bond was there before this?"

"Friendship." Sesshomaru replied firmly, surprising both the Lords at his answer. However, before either of them had time to berate him, there was a sudden scream from the garden.

"KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru's heart stopped beating.

He let the glass of sake fall from his hands and shatter on the floor. With barely a sound , not even the flicker of his robes, he was gone. The two Southern rulers ran out as quickly as possible to follow Lord Sesshomaru.

Everyone was in the garden with their weapons up, but no one was attacking. Sesshomaru growled as he entered outside, drawing his sword and disgusted at the scent that met him.

Kagome was in the arms of a puppet Naraku. There were many demons surrounding him. The disgrace brushed a strand of hair away from her face gently. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his sword. The half bastard stood there, ignoring all of them. He lifted his mask up, his dead brown eyes sweeping over the demonic form of the woman in his arms. He kissed her lips gently before returning the mask to his face. Kagome didn't wake, she was unconscious in his grasp…

"Every Lord needs a proper mate," Naraku drawled coldly, "Thank you for taking the time to find mine, Lord of the West."

"Release her." Sesshomaru said coldly, refusing to show how wired his beast was for him kissing his Kagome.

Naraku laughed coldly, the sound echoing throughout the silent garden. "I think not, Lord of the West! This is your fault for leaving such pathetic guards around your palace, can you not do any better?"

The bastard sent his demons out at them all, vanishing like smoke… as if he had never been there. Sesshomaru growled furiously, taking down half the wave of demons. He barked at some servants to clean the mess up, then stormed off to his study. He ripped off his royal kimono, pulling out his battling one, putting armor on his shoulder and another sword at his side.

The Lady of the South stood in the doorway. He turned to her silently, holding her eyes. At first they were both silent. Then, he spoke, "I'm going after her."

"I assumed as much."

He paused and really held her eyes. Hers were dancing for some reason. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, "What do you find so amusing?"

"…Go, you don't have much time," she replied firmly.

Kagome groaned and put a hand to her head. She tried to sit up, but then she felt the chains around her arms. Her eyes shot open and she looked down at her wrists. Cold metal chains had her against a wall. They were short, maybe a foot, maybe two. She felt similar ones on her feet, but this dungeon was dimly lit and she couldn't see much.

She turned her head up to look around, then screamed when she saw a face there.

Naraku was standing right in front of her, this close to her! She jumped back and her head slammed against the wall. The hit knocked her senses back into her. She could see the inky dungeon walls, and the torture chamber just beyond her cell. There was one small window high above her head on the left that let in just enough light to let her clearly see his face.

Her mouth went dry when he leaned closer, holding her chin firmly in his grasp. She felt sick to her stomach at the stench of so many demons that was radiating from… him?

"Welcome home, mate."

The sickening whispered words were sealed with an unwelcome kiss. She pushed him off of her, but he merely smiled, his red eyes laughing at her in this state. He laughed aloud at her, opening the dungeon door and slamming it shut. Kagome wiped her mouth in disgust at the kiss, then realized how weak the chains were. She ripped her arms from the wall and did the same to her legs.

"Who-who's there?"

Kagome turned quickly at the sudden, childish whisper. She walked over to the cell next to hers, looking through the darkness to see a young boy in tattered armor sitting there, shivering. He was blind in the dark and curled up tighter when he felt eyes on him. Then, Kagome saw a necklace around his neck. Her heart pounded in her throat.

"…Kohaku?"


	7. Prisoners

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, okay?  Let the story continue!

(pssst…. At the end….PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEAAASSEEEE!)

thanks On with the story…

There was plenty of sunlight left in the day. The light glittered cheerfully through the palace hallways, indicating nothing was disturbed and nothing could be. However, as the birds started chirping, Sesshomaru's feet gently echoed throughout the empty halls. There was a slight hush over the palace as he tied his two most trusted swords to his side. He finished tying his sword to his hip, arriving at the staircase to the main entrance. He paused when he found there was a crowd waiting there.

The woman, Sango, was in her battle outfit, waiting at the door. Her long brown hair was in a tight bun atop her head, and her cat sat obediently on her shoulder. A mask that Sesshomaru was only so familiar with was sitting in front of her, ready to be put on in a heartbeat. She had her weapons strapped to her and glared at Sesshomaru, as if to dare him to tell her to stay. She had a fire burning in her eyes that told him she wouldn't be easily swayed…

Standing next to the demon slayer was the monk, Miroku? Sesshomaru gave him a glare of boredom, but the man merely tilted his head slightly, shrugging his shoulders. He wore battle robes of blue and gray, simple clothing, and had his staff with many jingling bangles around the top. The rosary beads around his hand glittered softly in the light that the window allowed them to receive. His violet eyes were firm and concerned…

_These humans must be like family to Kagome…_ Sesshomaru thought, then he glanced around the rest of the main hall.

Inuyasha had his sword at his side and looked ready to leave instantly. He had his sword at his side, and it glittered gently in the sunlight. His amber eyes were solid and the teasing look that Sesshomaru was so used to seeing was gone. However, Inuyasha knew inside that there was no way in hell he was going to let Sesshomaru chase after Kagome without him. However, Sesshomaru grew irritated at their sudden willingness to accompany him.

"Someone must stay here to guard the children."

"That's why my mother's staying," Mina replied, she was tying a sword to her hip, walking up to stand next to the demon lord. Her red hair was in a tight braid, and she wore red and white battle armor, a deep, dark red that Sesshomaru could see would disappear with the shadows. Around her hips and in her gloves were small daggers hidden very well from sight and scent.

The Lady of the South had a glittering in her eyes. She walked forward, close behind Sesshomaru. He could see she was thinking something, but she wouldn't speak it for some reason… She smiled softly as she bowed to Sesshomaru, "I can still handle young ones as well as ever, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored them all, annoyed with their persistence. He didn't show it though. They took off into the sky to the East, ready to find the bastard that had taken Kagome. Miroku and Sango rode on the fire cat demon, which could keep up with Sesshomaru easily. The half blood was just as fine leaping from tree to tree.

No one spoke as they rushed to the East. Everyone was apprehensive, tense and prepared to hear the worst about their dearly loved friend and companion. Naraku's castle glittered in sight after a few tense hours. For a few moments, they contemplated how to get through it, and then Miroku suggested that if an appropriate amount of wind hit it just right, that it could open. He looked at Inuyasha as he spoke.

He drew the sword and Inuyasha begged it to let them all get through to save Kagome- the sword pulsed in his hand and commanded him to swing. The instant he did so, the barrier was broken. They all rushed inside… Sesshomaru gave his little brother a careful look… He wasn't expecting Inuyasha to be the one to crack the barrier to allow them inside.

Kagome saw the boy stand slowly, groping in the darkness until she gently took his hand in hers, kneeling down so they could speak properly.

"How do you know me?" Kohaku spoke, slightly wary of the stranger now holding his hand in theirs, "Who are you?"

Kagome stared at the boy in wonder. He had short brown hair, the exact same hue as Sango's… He wore a small battling outfit, black and blue opposed to Sango's, which was black and red. It was somewhat different, because there was a bit more armor attached to his outfit than his sister's. At his side there was a small sword, and sitting on his hip was a chain that had different weapons that could be attached to it. His eyes were a disturbed dark brown, an earthy brown that again matched Sango's eyes to every last fragment. Kagome felt her heart go out to him… he had the same sadness buried away in his eyes… just like Sango.

The silence lasted too long for the young slayer. He tensed when she didn't reply, pulling his hands away and drawing his weapons defensively.

Kagome used her miko powers to create a bit of light. The boy was blinded at first; he didn't approach one step closer to her. "Who are you?"

"…My name is Kagome, Kohaku, I'm a friend of your sister's…"

Kohaku examined Kagome in surprise. Standing before him was a beautiful demoness, she had long radiant black hair, and the shinning light on it reminded him of how Sango's hair glittered when the moon was high in the sky. Her eyes were a deep blue, a fantastic color… it reminded him of his mother, and they were just as soft and gentle as hers had been. He could see a few stripes of color on her face and instantly realized that this was one of the very powerful and dangerous demons that could take human form- the kind his father had warned him about…"But… my sister is a demon slayer…"

"Well… I wasn't a demon until recently…" Kagome muttered, again looking at her clawed hand as if it were foreign. Kohaku watched her eyes, he was trained to know if a demon was lying or not… He seemed satisfied with her answer, but before he really believed her, he insisted on knowing how.

Kagome's eyes tensed and softened slightly at that. She saw her face flush a soft apple red. That reminded him of Sango, too. She bit her lip gently, and then spoke, "…The Savior items…"

Kohaku's eyes shot wide open, he lowered his weapon in amazement. He'd heard about that—it was a ritual that could save the mate of a demon when they were dying. Only the other mate could perform it… but… that would mean…

He spoke hesitantly, slowly, trying to piece this together, "So… you mated a demon while you were human?"

Kagome's face burned bright red in embarrassment from such a question, "No! I'm not mate to anyone!"

"At least, not yet." A crisp voice stated from the cell door. Both Kohaku and Kagome turned quickly to see Naraku standing there. Kagome took a defensive stance, shocked that she hadn't felt him approaching her cell.

The half bastard glared at Kohaku, who glared right back, then Naraku smirked and raised his hand at the boy. He fell to his knees, holding his head tightly, his mouth open in a silent scream. Kagome felt a pang of guilt at his pain, she wanted to stop it, but Naraku laughed darkly and she turned her attention to him, still very aware of the young boy in pain behind her.

Naraku's dark smile widened, and he spoke, testing her name on his lips. "Now, Kagome," Naraku felt a chill down his spine as he spoke her name. His eyes gazed her form lustfully. "We must begin the mating ceremony if we wish to be undisturbed."

He walked forward, his black hair long and loose, pulled out of his face for once. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. He had empty black eyes that were glowing with lust. Even his scent told her that he wanted her… She growled in Inu tongue, warning him to keep his distance.

Naraku chuckled at the sound, knowing exactly what she had spoken, "Now, now Kagome, there's no need for such behavior."

She slapped his hand away when he reached for her. She felt her heart pounding in her throat… she felt terrified, but there was no way in hell that she was going to submit to him. His black eyes narrowed and he spoke, his voice low and dangerous, "I am not afraid to use force, woman, do not refuse me."

His hand reached to her again. Kagome hissed and slapped it away once more. Naraku backhanded her into the wall opposite Kohaku's cell. Kagome got up quickly, wiping blood from her lip. Naraku dove at her the instant she was on her feet, tackling her to the ground. He pinned her body to the ground, his hand reaching up, ripping open her kimono. He was using his other hand to pin her hands roughly against the cold brick wall. As he tried to kiss her, he reached his hand inside the ripped fabric and started to feel her flesh. Kagome felt fury well up inside her- her miko energy erupted and he flew back to the opposite wall. Kagome scrambled to her feet, getting back in the defensive pose she had practiced so many times with Sesshomaru.

He growled dangerously as he stood, his eyes flashing dangerously- then he paused, reaching a hand up to his face. He touched his lip gently- there was blood on his fingertips. He hissed softly, his eyes snapping back to her, bleeding a slight red.

"You have made a deadly mistake, woman."

Inuyasha broke the barrier around Naraku's palace. Everyone made it through quickly. Sesshomaru seemed to take out the guards without breaking a sweat, which made it much easier to enter the palace. Instantly, the demons covered their noses, all of them disgusted at the scent.

Mina walked forward and searched the rooms. All of them were empty… she narrowed her eyes and looked over to Sesshomaru, hissing softly, "This doesn't feel right…"

Sesshomaru growled softly in response. He knew what she meant…

Naraku's filthy scent covered each wall, each room. The scent of his demonic bloods crammed together was more than sickening. It was gut wrenching. However, this time, mixed with Naraku's scent, there was the unmistakable whiff of his blood…

And Kagome's blood… he could smell her sweat and her heartbeat… it was so fast, but it wasn't slowing… he smirked behind his hand, she was fighting him…

_Good girl, Kagome…_ Sesshomaru thought as he removed his hand to try and pinpoint where the bastard was. Inuyasha looked over to his brother in surprise, this stench was enough to get Sesshomaru actually sick. The demon lord inhaled the air slowly, and then narrowed his eyes, which were turning a colder icy amber-gold.

"He's below us…"

Naraku paused when he raised his arm to hit Kagome again. She was panting, ready to block another one of his blows, but more surprised at his behavior.

He sniffed slightly, then growled, "Well that didn't take them as long as I had hoped…" He was panting softly, a few scars visible on his face. His eyes were glowing and he smirked, as he stood straight. "Don't worry, once I dispose of our unwelcome guests…" his eyes darkened, "we can get back to business…"

Naraku left, and Kohaku fell against the bars of his cell when he did so. The boy was crying, his tears hot and salty to Kagome's nose. She ran over to him and quickly knelt by him; he was shaking in his distress. He met Kagome's eyes.

He was broken. His earthy brown eyes revealed so much torment within him… He was more than aware of the things he had done; he had experienced all of them while he had done it… The tears that were shimmering, falling down his face wasn't from pain or sorrow… She knew these tears; they were of a broken soul…

"Please…" he whispered painfully, bowing his head to her, "Take this shard out of me… let me die…"

Kagome was shocked at that request… but she paused, speaking gently to him, wiping his hair from his sweaty forehead. "Kohaku… do you want to see your sister again?"

He bit his lip as a fresh wave of tears rolled over him. She could smell the sudden glimmer of hope in his scent, and the second shock of torment to his young heart…He nodded, his breathing uneven. Kagome knew he was going to start hyperventilating if she couldn't get him to calm down… she brushed his hair out of his face again while gently wiping the tears from his eyes. She smiled gently at him. "I can take the shard out of you… and you can live, Kohaku…"

His eyes widened in shock at those words. Kagome stood and ripped the bars to his cell open, so she could step into his. She knelt by him gently, "This is going to hurt at first, Kohaku… but I need you to stay as quiet as you can…" She placed a clawed hand on his back, knowing where the shard was. Kohaku grit his teeth, closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru stiffened when he felt Naraku coming at them. He barked at everyone to get back, but of course Inuyasha refused to obey him. He drew his sword and grasped his little brother's robes, pulling him away from the doorway. Naraku burst through the floor quite suddenly. He laughed icily at the small crew. "You honestly believed you would succeed in a rescue mission with such a small amount of warriors?"

His demons summoned around him. There was something different about them, now though… they were more mutated than they had been, making sounds that even Sesshomaru couldn't give a name to. Some were mutated, creatures that should have been some kind of forest demon, but mixed with a demon of the night sky or of the sea. Their twisted bodies and unsymmetrical faces growled hungrily, but they left a path for Sesshomaru to come at Naraku. The half blood smirked and crashed through the wall behind him to give he and the demon Lord a proper amount of space to battle.

Through all the commotion and the clashing of swords, no one heard a yell from deep inside the dungeons…

"You are so very foolish, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands," Naraku taunted, pushing the demon Lord away from him. He smirked as he threw a few more tentacles at him. "To perform such a ceremony with a creature who harbored no feelings for you at all!"

Their swords clashed dangerously and Sesshomaru's mask was in perfect control. His scent was unchanging and he ignored every idle threat that the pathetic creature threw at him.

"Did you honestly believe that she would come to love you?" Naraku spat, striking a nerve this time without realizing it. "You, a beast at heart, without the capability to truly love a soul so innocent and sweet?"

Sesshomaru ignored the sudden swell of fury that came at Naraku's words. The demon laughed in his face as he came closer, "Well, tell me, Lord of the West- if your plan was not to mate her, was it to torment yourself? Why else use such a ritual to save the life of a pathetic human?"

The face of young Rin came back to Sesshomaru's mind. Sesshomaru knew that the Savior items had created the strong bond between himself and the miko… he though back to the day she saved Rin… the day he came to get the sword from his brother…

She hadn't meant anything to him… in fact, she stood in his way… he remembered quite clearly the day that she put him in her debt.

_All that stood before him was this Miko--- he stopped all thought._

_The miko was protectively holding a young girl in a familiar kimono. He reached out to take her, but the miko unknowingly put a shield around the girl, the monk, the fox kit, the neko and woman in his arms- then his idiot of a brother. Foolish woman-child had forgotten herself. He growled and again reached for the girl._

_Then he caught the miko's neck. She gasped, quickly placing the child and kit with the unconscious monk. He slammed her to a tree and fury drenched his eyes. Kagome stared at his features in surprise. His golden eyes weren't frozen; they were alive and dancing in a rage she didn't understand. His hair whipped about them both at the sudden stop when he slammed her to the tree._

_"Return my property to me."_

_"I won't let you touch her!" the woman yelled in his ears, the boldness to him both admirable and foolish._

_Sesshomaru threw her hard to the ground, "You fool. She belongs to me. Release her from that barrier and I'll spare the lives of your friends."_

_The face of the woman furrowed slightly, her rich brown eyes crinkling slightly at his words. She lowered one eyebrow slightly more than the other, her head tilting slightly under his hand. "Barrier?"_

_"The one you placed about them all."_

_"I don't know how..."_

_He furiously pinned her again, "I command you, bitch of my brother, release her."_

_She glared angrily, heat rushing to her cheeks at the insult. "I don't know how and even if Ii did I wouldn't!"_

_**She's a brave bitch even though not a useful one... but Rin...**. His eyes softened as he thought of the child,** She seems to be injured... I have to get this woman to release her…**_

The fight continued mercilessly as Sesshomaru recalled the event. _I know why I used the Savior items on the miko…she intrigues this Sesshomaru… and I will not allow a creature so… peculiar to escape my grasp until I am satisfied._

Yet, Sesshomaru was unaware how strong the bond created between them was. He didn't realize that his senses had nearly tripled with her. He was not a creature that could easily read emotions from the face of a creature. Kagome's scent was always hidden under a mask of happiness. He could see through it looking through her eyes…

"Sesshomaru you nutcase, watch what you're doing!"

The shout brought him back to the battle. His whip had nearly taken the monk with a hoard of demons that he had saved the man from. Miroku gave the Lord a thumbs up and rolled over the ground, back to back with Sango and the two readied themselves for another wave.

Naraku hadn't noticed Sesshomaru spacing out in the middle of the battle. He did notice that the Demon Lord's eyes focused more fully at the shout of his half brother.

"Oh, is the Demon Lord getting tired already?" he said with a scolding laugh. It was just for a moment, but Naraku was caught off guard when an arrow struck him in the chest. He looked down quickly, then cried out, ripping the arrow from him when he felt the purification energy burning so strongly.

Naraku grimaced, then summoned his creatures to him and vanished, his flesh still burning from the purification energy. His aura vanished from everyone's senses. The demons on the ground disappeared as well.

"COWARD!" Inuyasha exploded furiously, however, before his rant continued, his aura became dangerously serene…

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground to see what had made the sudden change. Standing there was Kagome, he could see she was injured, but she also smelled of young blood… He quickly came to the ground, to see her lifting a young boy in her arms. He had a steady, strong heartbeat. Sesshomaru returned his sword to its scabbard, returning to the ground. Inuyasha didn't move, he seemed to be glued to the floor.

The Monk and the demon slayer returned inside the palace walls together, Miroku was smirking slightly, but he froze in his footsteps when he saw who Kagome held in her arms.

The demon slayer looked up, she had been returning her sword to its proper place when suddenly dropped her weapons. Her breathing stopped.

Sango felt her heart rising in her throat. She didn't remember dropping her boomerang or her sword. She looked at her brother's face… he was deathly pale, it looked like...like blood covered his body. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth to try and keep her heart inside her.

_Kohaku… oh god, oh god, oh god don't tell me he's… don't tell me he's dead… I- I won't be able to take it… but… oh God he's not moving… I don't see him moving…_Sango went deathly pale- even more so than her brother- as she looked at the unconscious child in Kagome's arms. Her voice was weak and broken, strained as the words left her lips, "Oh God… Kohaku…"

Everyone was shocked when Sango literally fainted. Miroku, closest to her, reacted instantly. He caught her quickly, allowing his staff to hit the floor. Kirara leapt over to her master, licking her face, but Sango didn't wake. She nudged her master gently in the side, but still Sango didn't move. Miroku lifted her in his arms, "Kagome… is he dead?"

Kagome shook her head no, "He's alive…" she opened her hand and they saw a shard glittering in her palm, "And he's free…"

There was silence, then Miroku smirked, "Wow is she going to feel like a moron when she wakes up…"

Inuyasha grinned at the monk. "You'd better be nice to her, Miroku. You know how she gets after one-a-those moments." Sango wasn't known for having girly moments, but this one… took the cake. Inuyasha picked up the battling weapons, and Miroku sat atop Kirara, Sango in his protective grasp.

Sesshomaru walked to Kagome, she looked up at him quickly, remembering all the conversations she'd had about the Savior items. She blushed gently, turning her gaze away from his.

Sesshomaru perked an eyebrow at her behavior, but he dismissed it. He summoned a cloud beneathe his feet and motioned for Kagome and his brother to climb on. Inuyasha obeyed, sitting on the cloud and well prepared for them to begin moving. Kagome stumbled slightly, and Sesshomaru wordlessly put an arm around her hips. The young woman was well aware of his touch, but she looked at the child in her arms. Sesshomaru followed her gaze momentarily.

The child was sleeping peacefully in her warm arms. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her and looked up at him.

_How did my opinion of her change so quickly? _Sesshomaru thought, gazing into her eyes. _I used the Savior items because there was no other way… but now… her eyes… her soul… I can feel her emotions, and she has awoken mine…_ He refused to release her gaze. Her blue orbs held his firmly, but another blush rose to her face and she tugged her eyes down quickly. Sesshomaru let his eyes off of her. _I must read more about this odd bond between us…_

The sun glittered as the warriors took off towards it, towards Sesshomaru's palace, to the children… The beautiful rays of color shook the trees below them. One lone little green leaf held on to a very tall tree. The night winds shook it, rattling it all about, trying to twist it from its home atop the tree, but it wouldn't budge. The moon rose in the sky, watching apprehensively as the young leaf battled with a force it would never be able to control…

Yay! Another Chapter up!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm thinking of adding another Miroku/Sango scene in the next chapter… and maybe a lil bit of Mina flirting with Inuyasha

 hee hee, who knows!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Reality

Disclaimer: wow these things are annoying… if I just write disclaimer, doesn't that mean I don't own it? Eh, oh well…

On with the story!

The stars were finally shinning their brightest. Their gentle rays danced on the flowers, over the lakes and through the windows of the palace walls. They weaved through each and every room, and were the brightest where a young woman lay…

The room was a deep scarlet red, a fantastic color. There was a large closet on the wall opposite to the window, where the starlight swept in, lighting the whole room. In the middle of the room was a bed that held an unconscious woman on it, a young man at her side. Across from the bed was a vanity mirror that reflected the scene before him… the young man sighed, and not for the last time in that night. His face was etched with concern and he watched the slumbering face carefully.

Miroku held Sango's hand gently, noticing that when he held it, she didn't respond. He released another tense sigh. He was worried that she hadn't opened her eyes by now… It had been a few hours since she'd fainted… He regretted thinking about teasing her now, and he brought her hand up to his mouth, gently kissing her fingertips, holding them against his lips. He said a prayer in his heart and kissed her fingers again, holding her hand tighter. "Oh Sango… Please wake up…" He kept her hand close to his lips, whispering a prayer against her skin softly.

Another hour passed but she still hadn't woken. Kagome entered the room, kneeling by the monk; he didn't sense her until she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, smacking his head on a desk nearby, but as he rubbed the sore spot, he saw who was sitting there. His friend smiled at him warmly, concern for him visible in her deep blue eyes. "Miroku, dinner is ready… I'll watch Sango, why don't you go and get something to eat?"

Miroku shook his head no, but nodded in thanks, "Lady Kagome I thank you for your kindness, but…" He tightened his grip on her hand gently, looking back over the face of the slumbering woman, "I do not wish to leave her…"

Kagome nodded, patting the monk's shoulder lightly, then teased him gently, smiling at him. "She'll be alright, Miroku, she just fainted, that's all!"

Miroku nodded his head slightly, and Kagome returned to the dining hall. Everyone looked up at her, but she shook her head no. Shippo bit his lip, he wanted to go sit with his friend and comfort him, but… Kagome sat by him, smiling; she had told him that this was something Miroku wanted to do alone.

The group sat at the table silently, eating dinner. However, Kagome had butterflies in her stomach the entire time. She could feel Sesshomaru's amazing eyes on her, he wanted her to look at him.

Ignoring it, she took another bite of food… the conversation with Mina was still fresh on her mind as she ate just enough to cover her hunger… Sesshomaru was well aware of the glazed look on her face and perked an eyebrow, curious as to what she was thinking.

"_A silver knife and bowl?" Mina whispered, she looked at Kagome in surprise, "Kags… Do you know what those items are for?"_

"…_No…"_

_Mina's green eyes were glittering in absolute fascination. "Sesshomaru's great grandfather lost his first mate to a disease…He was so upset when she died that he disappeared into his study for years, researching and researching all the volumes his family had in their library… He found a scroll and returned to the West, vowing that he would never loose another. All noble demons of very high statue now own those items…they are a simple silver bowl, incrusted with diamonds, but also with a very rare stone… A stone that can only be found in the deepest of all the waters surrounding the lands."_

"_Someone of the bloodline must retrieve the stones, then have them fused into the silver…and the stones must be fetched on the night of no moon, with no light to guide through the waters… Sesshomaru's great grandfather took the stones and killed the demon guarding them when he tried to stop them. They became known as the Savior items…"_

_Sango gasped, suddenly realizing what the ceremony had been. However, Kagome gave Mina a look of confusion. "I don't understand…"_

_Mina's eyes were glowing and now even Sango was looking at Kagome with wide, shocked brown eyes. Kagome shook her head, "What does that mean, Mina?"_

"…_that ritual is only supposed to be performed on **mates**," Mina emphasized, "Only to the love that one doesn't want to die…"_

"_What?" Kagome gasped in shock._

"_That ceremony only works if there is a bond between the two performing it," Mina continued, "And when performed, it increases that bond and heightens the senses of the two in it… Those stones were blessed by a priestess long ago that vowed they would protect love and let it grow…" Mina held Kagome's arm gently. " Kagome, I must know- what do you feel towards Sesshomaru-sama?"_

"_He's… my friend…" Kagome stated softly, her blue eyes confused._

_However, Sango shook her head, not accepting the answer. "No Kagome, I want you to stop and feel. Think about what's happened since you've transformed, how his behavior around you has changed-yes don't think I haven't noticed it!- Now, close your eyes and tell me what you feel for him."_

_Kagome obeyed her friend, closing her eyes. She recalled when she first woke up and the odd reaction her body had at the lake, of the training he gave her and how furious he was with Inuyasha for hurting her, then that evening in the garden when he taught her how to use her shield… that night when she returned his arm to her, that morning when he used her name… how she reacted to hearing Mina was on her way, his constant looks and those absolutely gorgeous honey-gold eyes…_

"_Oh god…" Kagome breathed… her heart was fluttering, she felt a blush through her body and she felt warm… and hot… and… and… she put her hands to her face, Mina had felt her reaction and smiled gently. Kagome looked Sango straight in the eyes, speaking in a hushed whisper. "I'm… falling in love-"_

_However, Naraku had interrupted them with that…_

Kagome shook her head, trying to push the conversation back slightly, but it was useless…. She looked up at the door and saw that another half hour had passed. Sesshomaru's eyes were boring a hole in her skin. She stood, deciding to check on Sango again…

Yet another worried sigh passed through his lips. He held her hand with both of his, reaching deep down inside himself and saying a prayer over her more lovely than any he could ever remember parting from his lips. He sealed it by gently kissing the palm of her hand, then he opened his eyes and was shocked to see her deep brown ones open and holding his. He felt a light blush sweep across his face, "Sango! You're awake!"

She held a teasing light in her eyes… _Was she awake to hear my prayer?_ He thought quickly. He grinned at her sheepishly. "May I ask what is so amusing to you?"

Sango squeezed his hand, speaking calmly, refusing to release his hand from her gentle grasp, "You were not worried about me, were you Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku laughed lightly, "I had to keep my wandering hand disciplined," he remarked teasingly, "Such a temptation, I did not wish to be unconscious for the night."

He went to release her hand, but she didn't loosen her grip. Her eyes were slightly softer and she sat up, holding his jaw gently in her hands. He tensed slightly, then looked in to her deep brown eyes… his shoulders relaxed again and he couldn't pull his eyes away from hers…

"Thank you for watching over me… Miroku…" she sealed her sentence with a gentle kiss on his lips, sweet and pure.

All thought froze in the monks mind. At first he was unresponsive, then he pressed his lips gently against hers. It didn't last long, she pulled away slowly, gently kissing the monk on the cheek, then she brushed her cheek against his, whispering the words in to his ear. She saw him shiver and smiled as she spoke, "And thank you for your prayers…"

With that, Sango stood from the bed. She walked calmly to the door and opened it, completely prepared to see Kagome standing there; ready to knock, but she smiled in relief, hugging her friend, "Thank goodness you're awake!" She paused when she looked over Sango's shoulder, "Umm… Sango…"

"Yes?" the demon slayer asked innocently, turning to gaze in Kagome's direction.

"…Is he okay?"

Miroku was still sitting on the chair, incapable of motion. He felt his hand trembling slightly and knew his eyes were wide, his mouth was parted and he couldn't move. _She… she kissed me. I… can't believe that she… she kissed me…_ He brought the trembling hand to his lips and bowed his head, saying another prayer so thankful for the sudden and undeserved blessing.

Kagome perked an eyebrow when her demonic ears caught their scents so strongly intertwined, and both their racing heartbeats. She grinned at Sango, mouthing, 'You did not just kiss him!'

Sango smirked, blushing slightly, mouthing back, 'Of course not Kagome… what on _earth_ would make you think that?'

The two girls giggled, then Miroku stood, his violet eyes were absolutely glowing as he took his staff and bowed to Kagome, then, surprising them both, another bow to Sango, while gently lifting her hand and kissing it.

Kagome laughed, loudly. Sango's face flushed a soft apple red, but then Kagome remembered why her friend had fainted in the first place. She smiled at her, "Are you ready to see Kohaku?"

Sango took a shaky breath, biting her lip. Kagome led her downstairs and Miroku followed close behind. They entered the dining hall, and then there was a sudden shout, and a clattering of a chair. "SANGO!"

Sango felt her heart catch in her throat. There was Kohaku… he was… alive! Relief swept through her and she fell to her knees, catching him in a tight hug. Kohaku was crying, the slayer was as well. She held him at an arms distance, "Oh Kohaku… but… how, how are you still alive?"

"Kagome," Kohaku explained, a smile made its way to his face, he looked up at the woman in admiration, "but… I'm not exactly sure how…

The demon slayer looked up into Kagome's eyes. She tilted her head slightly, and then her voice came back to her, "How?"

Kagome smiled, kneeling by Sango. "I took the shard out of him," Sango gasped at that, she hadn't realized that the shard was gone… Her friend held her shoulder gently, "I know it was painful for him but he stayed with me the entire time. Once the shard touched my hand I could purify it and the evils that Naraku had put in him… Then my powers just started healing him, the further out my hand came the more power went into him… then he slipped unconscious… I picked him up and carried him up to you guys."

"That's not the weird part though, sis, look," Kohaku exclaimed, pulling up his sleeve, "There isn't a mark to be found… not even our training scars!"

Sango held her brothers arm, looking over his skin… there wasn't a scratch… there wasn't a single scratch on him. tears welled in her eyes and she brought Kohaku back to her for another hug.

_Thank you… Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou He's alive… oh whatever God in heaven is looking over my family, Praise you! Thank god…_ Sango felt Miroku kneel down and gently remind her that her brother needed air to continue living. She released Kohaku, who smiled at his sister.

Sango was an emotional wreck. She was still crying from joy and just couldn't stop. Miroku sighed, holding Sango against him as she continued to cry… she just needed to let it out. Years of holding the pain back, of being distant and not getting her hope up… now she could let it go…

Kohaku smiled at Rin and Shippo as they came up to him. He tugged on his sisters clothing, and she turned to him. He gave her another hug, whispering, "I love you sister…" then he ran off with Rin and Shippo to play.

Kagome felt her heart wrench at Sango's happiness. She almost forgot that a very tall and very appealing Demon Lord was standing so close to her. However, she remembered quite quickly when his hand held her shoulder gently. She jumped, turning to him- but found his lips were very close to her ear. She shivered slightly and knew he felt it.

He spoke very firmly, very softly so only she could hear. "I summon you to my study in one hour…Kagome."

She released a shaky breath when he pulled away, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She stood slowly, aware that her legs felt like jell-o at the moment… She held the table to steady herself, then decided to go watch the children playing in their room.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's odd behavior and followed her down the hall. He sat next to her as she watched Kohaku dancing around with the others. He looked at her, "Kag's… what's the matter?"

She looked up and into Inuyasha's eyes, biting her lip softly. It surprised him that she was suddenly worried again… _Her eyes… are so thick… Damn it, Kagome, what has you upset now?_

Inuyasha tilted his head, waiting for an answer. She sighed slowly, clenching her claws on the ground beneathe her. "When Sesshomaru did that ceremony… did you know what it was?" she asked gently, refusing to gaze in to her friends gaze.

He winced… so she'd been told about that… he sat down in the grass, silent for a moment. He leaned against the tree, bringing his hands inside the sleeves of his robes. He sighed slightly, grumbling out, "Yea…"

Kagome's eyes met his in surprise. Inuyasha took this as his turn to ask a question. Her eyes were so heavy… and he knew how to read them-her emotions were written in her eyes too thickly for him to ignore it, "You're feeling something very strong for him, aren't you?"

The blush answered him. Kagome clenched her fists together, releasing a shaky sigh. "I don't get it, Inu…" she breathed slowly, the confusion thick in her scent. She turned her eyes to look straight into his, trying to let him understand. "It's so…odd… but I feel drawn to him…"

Inuyasha nodded firmly, he understood more than Kagome could dream. He looked over at the kids. Jaken had just come in the room and was scolding them, telling them to pick things up and put them back in their proper place. The toad's stench was most annoying, but he continued speaking to Kagome. "You wouldn't understand it fully unless Sesshomaru chose to explain things to you."

"…He wants to talk to me tonight."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome quickly. She bit her lip, again chewing the abused flesh softly. He held her face gently in his hand, using his hand to make her release the slightly swollen lip. "Listen, Kag's, I know Sesshomaru well enough to tell you this…" He leaned forward some, speaking calmly and firmly. "If he is interested in you, he's going to tell you, and he will never, and believe me when I say this, he will **never, _never, never_** hurt you." Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair from her startled eyes. She was afraid now that Sesshomaru was going to want to mate her… Inuyasha fixed that by quickly adding, "Even if he isn't going to mate you, you're a close friend to him now and he doesn't want you to be upset."

Kagome smiled at her friend, a real, grateful smile. He could sense the tension leaving her slightly. He relaxed some, and then she spoke. "Inuyasha…" he was surprised when she hugged him, "Thank you so much, my friend."

"Anytime Kags." Inuyasha replied, patting her head softly. They heard a sudden crash and looked up.

Jaken was tied, bound and gagged, hanging from the ceiling. His eyes were wide and terrified. Kohaku was roaring on the ground with laughter. Rin was finishing tying a rope to the top of Shippo's toy top.

The two children grinned evilly at each other, and then Shippo let the top spins.

Jaken began twirling around the room, it was rather amusing… The toad's screams were blocked from the gag in his mouth, and Rin clapped her hands to her mouth, not expecting the toad to try to scream, stopping the top. Jaken's ropes had come loose and he suddenly began stumbling around the room, spinning like a ballerina. However, his torture didn't last long. The children snatched the toad to take him to the baths.

Kagome and Inuyasha were already rolling with laughter- so much that neither of them realized someone was standing in the doorway watching everything very closely.

Inuyasha released Kagome, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Now… THAT'S something I do miss about this place!"

"What?" Kagome asked innocently, "Flying green toads or torturing the servants?"

Inuyasha snickered, "Nah, I'd never do that… but.. flying green toads…" he chuckled, "That one never gets old…" he smirked and stood, "I think my big icy brother would agree with me on that one…"

Kagome chuckled softly. She stood, and the two walked to the door. As Inuyasha was about to leave Kagome spoke, "Umm…which way is Sesshomaru's room from here?"

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, crinkling his eyebrows together, "What- you can't figure it out on your own?"

Kagome glared at him slightly, putting her hands on her hips in a defiant way. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Inuyasha, I'm supposed to be there in ten minutes. Last time I went to his room it was from the one he gave me. I only had to turn down one doorway. Now, please, which way is it?"

"You'll get lost if I tried to tell you." Inuyasha teased, shoving her shoulder, "C'mon, I'll show you where to go."

They reached the hall Kagome knew. Inuyasha smiled at her to calm her down. He could sense her heart pounding throughout the entire walk. He nodded at the door, "Go on, Mr. Fluffy is waiting for you."

Kagome took a deep breath, walking down the hallway. She licked her lips, taking one more breath to calm herself as she knocked on the door gently.

"Enter." A voice called from inside. Kagome pushed the door open. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, reading a book with a blank look on his face. She came forward to stand in front of his desk.

"I know by now you have been told about the Savior items," Sesshomaru stated firmly. He sensed her aura flare in many different emotions at once. She never failed to surprise him… _Embarrassment, curiosity, shyness, and…_he hesitated before naming the last scent, slightly hurt when he recognized it. …_Is that? Fear? Does she fear this Sesshomaru?_

He looked up to see her eyes. She wouldn't meet his gaze; she was staring at his floor chewing on her lower lip again. Sesshomaru spoke quietly, almost afraid to ask the question. "Why are you afraid, Kagome?"

She shivered when her name flowed off his tongue like that… "I… I don't understand why my reactions to you are getting so much stronger. I can't fight them…"

At first, he sat there silently, watching her eyes. She felt her face flush slightly and stepped away from him, the color rising in her face even stronger than it was.

"Sit," he commanded, looking away from her eyes and motioning to a chair. She obeyed wordlessly. His voice had become firm and crisp again. Kagome listened to what he was saying.

"I have researched this… bond that has been created between us." Sesshomaru stated calmly, in his cold, Lord voice. His eyes were firm and oddly cold as she watched his face, "There is only one potion known that can even attempt to break the bond created by the Savior items."

Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest uncomfortable at the words… He was reading from the book, his eyes attached to the words firmly. She tried to calm her racing heartbeat, and she was surprised at how much it hurt to hear him say this… _Get a grip, Kagome! He only did this to get out of your debt, remember, **he's **dealing with the weird emotions too… Something has to be done…_

"However, it is very difficult to make," Sesshomaru continued, ignoring the odd clenching in his stomach as he went on, "There is only one witch in this world that knows how to create it. It takes a month for her to gather the ingredients and two months for the potion to be created."

"So, three months…" Kagome stated softly. Her voice seemed to have been lost to her.

"Correct." Sesshomaru replied, he hesitated slightly, but then continued on. "I have researched to try and find a way to return you to your human form… but there are no known spells or potions to do so."

Kagome didn't respond. He looked up to see her looking out the window. She didn't seem to have heard what he had said. His cold gaze followed hers briefly. The bare tree branches were waving in the moonlight, whispering words of the night, words of mystery and understanding…

His eyes returned to hers quickly as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and turning her face back to his.

_If he doesn't want this bond to mean anything, then it won't_. She thought to herself. She pushed away the attraction she felt, the anger, the disappointment, and the hurt... Her deep blue eyes opened and she nodded, "It'll be spring by the time the potion is ready."

Sesshomaru nodded silently, he had felt her go through a whirlwind of emotion as she sat there. She stood, then paused, turning back to him. She bit her lip again and looked up at him, "You said… that the potion could only attempt to break the bond?"

_Damn her… I had hoped she did not hear that… _He really didn't want to go into this part… His eyes still a hard, cold amber-gold, he responded, "No one has used the potion before, so it is uncertain."

Her next question was expected and dreaded. Sesshomaru felt his stomach tighten with that uncomfortable feeling again the second the words left her lips.

" …Why has no one used the potion?"

Sesshomaru went silent. However, she wasn't leaving without an answer. He let an inaudible growl escape his lips; then regained his control. If he admitted the real answer out loud, neither of them would be able to fight the bond… So, he thought for a moment, then did something he had never done in his entire life.

He lied.

"No one has used this potion because they were mates when using the Savior items," Sesshomaru replied firmly. The words left his mouth smoothly, but as he finished he felt a sour taste on his tongue.

Kagome bit her lip softly, bowing to Sesshomaru as she walked to the door, taking her leave. He heard the door click softly and remained still and calm for a few minutes. However, when she was on the edge of his senses, he slammed his fist on his desk, standing and storming to the balcony.

_Why did she ask me that! … I have never lied to any creature no matter their status or race…She accepted the answer without question… she would never think I would lie- nor did I believe it either…_

He ran a hand through his thick hair, highly annoyed. He growled softly and looked over at the book. Making up his mind, he left the balcony on his cloud to go speak to the witch who could free him of the bond he shared with the odd miko-demoness.

Kagome walked away from his room, her stomach and heart still uncomfortably close to each other. She felt like crying, like screaming, like… like doing something! But- she knew that she couldn't… she wouldn't throw a tempter tantrum just because Sesshomaru wanted his life back… it wasn't her place. He had a right to live the way he wanted to – she hadn't been part of his life before, so why think that was any different now?

One question still burned in her mind as she walked to her room, gathering her bathing supplies. She had heard Sesshomaru growl at her last question and knew he wasn't in the mood to put up with one more… but still, it haunted her

_If no one ever tried to break the bond that the Savior items created… then… why is there a potion to do so?_ She set the question in her mind and decided that after her bath, she was going to make a trip to Sesshomaru's enormous library.


	9. Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. (Sigh) not sexy Sesshomaru, beautiful Kagome, perverted Miroku, talented Sango, sweet Shippo, playful Rin nor annoying Jaken… Oh well…

On with the story!

The moonlight shimmered innocently over the beautiful castle. Its soft gaze fell over each window, each pane of glass, making them glitter like the stars above them. The wind whispered softly through the trees, shaking them of a few more of the last leaves to fall. The wind carried them through the grass, tangling them through the many flowers that bloomed. It continued to embrace everything in its path, including the silver hair of a young demon standing in the garden.

Inuyasha's lip curled in to a tight frown as he watched Sesshomaru leap into the air. He clenched his fist angrily, growling softly to himself.

He had been in the garden, listening to what they said… and he knew Sesshomaru had just deliberately lied to his friend. His jaw tightened while he narrowed his eyes to even thinner slits. The moonlight glittered in the amber color, reflecting how angry he was.

_You fucking bastard…_ Inuyasha thought, narrowing his eyes at the dot that was his brother. _I knew that bond would be way too powerful for me to compete with. Kagome's heart is in your hands and you're crushing it! Kagome…_ His eyes softened. _I'm sorry I hurt you… but Kikyo… she was my love, and I can't let that go… even if she's evil now, my heart… is hers…_

Inuyasha stormed off to his room, furious with his brother. He would've stayed out in the gorgeous night air, but thinking brought back painful and unwanted memories to his mind. He went to find Miroku, who had been oddly quiet since Sango had awoken. With a pause, he turned to watch the sky where his brother had taken off, but then shook his head, storming inside- unwilling to continue glaring at the nonexistent dot in the sky.

Sesshomaru pushed himself to the distant mountain. Normally, a flight of this distance would take an hour, perhaps two… but he wanted the bond to be gone as soon as possible. As soon as he spoke to the witch, it was only a matter of time before he was free of the accursed spell carried with the Savior items.

The woman lived in a valley near the border of the Southern Lands. The land was loosing its lush leaves and gorgeous green scenery. It wouldn't be long before the season changed and snow was upon the ground. Occupying himself with those thoughts, he managed to land in front of a cave within a half hour. His eyes narrowed and wrinkled his nose slightly at the unfamiliar scents coming at him.

The area reeked of very potent spells, and there was a very old, very powerful aura resting inside the cave's entrance. Sesshomaru looked around this place. The cave entrance was well taken care of. There were berry bushes growing outside it, and a few trees that had peculiar fruits on them. However, he felt that there was more to be seen than what he was seeing.

He called out to the witch, "Woman, the Taiyoukai of the West requests your services."

There was silence that lasted quite a few minutes. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. However, before he made a second call or drew his sword, a surprisingly soft, gentle voice answered him, "I have not heard that title spoken in eons."

A figure stepped from the cave. Sesshomaru looked over her appearance. She was a demon; that was obvious. She was aged to that of fifty years in her humanoid form. She stood straight and tall, her long gray locks in a bun atop her head. Her skin was wrinkled with age, but it glowed in the moonlight a warm, tan color. She wore a simple blue and black kimono, one that pictured the night sky… Sesshomaru vaguely noticed that the moon on her kimono matched the one in the sky, as did every position of the stars. The woman put her hands together and bowed lowly in respect for him.

"How may I serve you, Taiyoukai of the West?" she asked him, standing and revealing her earthy brown eyes, but he noticed that they were tinged with teal and silver. He narrowed his eyes just barely in curiosity.

"I require the potion to break the bond of the Savior items."

Her eyes widened slightly. _The… Savior items… that sounds so familiar… why is it so familiar to me? Wait…_ The woman put a hand to her lips as she suddenly remembered why it was so familiar. O_h god… no… that potion is too dangerous…_

She held in eyes, slight confusion boiling inside of her. Did he understand what that meant? "My Lord, forgive me-" she added quickly, putting her hands in front of her and bowing lowly to him once again. "But… I do not think you know… the one who uses that potion…" she held his cold stare with hers, "Looses half of their soul upon drinking it…"

She was shocked when his eyes didn't flicker in the slightest. He perked an eyebrow at her, as if to say _Yes and your point is? _ "I understand the consequences of asking for this potion. Are you capable of making it?"

"…Yes, Lord of the West."

"How long will it take you to prepare it?"

"Perhaps three months, my Lord, it may take longer."

Sesshomaru growled slightly, annoyed at this creature. _Three months itself shall be a true challenge…_

"How long at most?" he asked coldly, refusing to let his mask drop.

"Four Months at most." She replied calmly, bowing to him again, "Forgive me, my Lord, I am not quite as youthful as I once was."

"Very well," Sesshomaru hissed lowly. He didn't know if he would be able to hold out for four months… "You will be paid when I come for the potion. I will return here in three months to see your progress."

She bowed one more time, lower than any other time, sweeping the sleeves of her kimono against the dirt. "Of course, my Lord…"

When she stood straight again, he was already gone. The woman frowned softly as she thought of the last time she had been asked to prepare that potion…_ Oh Kami, don't let it happen again… Change his heart. The one he used the Savior items for is capable- open his heart to let him see he has made a foolish request._

However, she had given her word. Not only that- she had given her word to a powerful and relentless Taiyoukai. Her eyes hardened as she picked up her basket, the potion required items very rare and difficult to find. If she was going to get close to creating that potion, she needed to set to work on it **_now_**.

Kagome had finished her bath. She now wore a long, silver kimono. It held to her gently, like water, and caressed her curves. A contrasting black tie held it to her waist, and she had her wet hair down, allowing it to dry in the air. There was a decent slit on each side, which allowed her to walk more freely. She wore a pair of silken silver slippers that didn't make a sound as she walked down the long hallway to the library.

Everyone was asleep in the palace. She heard gentle breathing behind each door she passed. She made sure not to make a sound as she opened the library door; quietly closing it shut behind her.

Her eyes widened when she turned around and she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. There must've bee millions of books in this place! The room was massive! It could've been an airport terminal! And along each wall, there were books stacked to the ceiling. Books upon books upon books! There were thousands of aisles that went to the ceiling, all of them covered front to back with books! Kagome prayed to God that they were in some kind of order. She followed the titles with her eyes… _Armor Repair, Attack Poses, Attack Techniques, Attack of the Bear Clan…_ She breathed a sigh of relief… Alphabetical order, thank God! Kagome began weaving in and out of the Aisles To find "S" In her travels, she found that on the back wall there was a roaring fireplace with a desk and a very nice chair sitting there, just waiting to be used. She smiled softly, continuing her hunt.

It certainly took a while! The library was absolutely massive! It had taken her the better part of an hour, but she finally found it.

"Savior… Savior… Savior," Kagome muttered quietly to herself, following the books very closely with her eyes. Then, she found it! She snatched it from the shelf in joy, and then continued to look over the shelf, trying to find another book. However, there was nothing else… Unless she wanted to research about Werewolves and their origins. She sighed, looking down at it… The book was very thin in her hands, but she shrugged mentally, turning and returning to the comfortable fireplace she had found. She opened the book, beginning to read it…

First it spoke of the Savior items, how they were created and that the Western Lands were still highly regarded because of them. Kagome reread the story just to make sure she understood it clearly… Apparently they had been created eons ago… Kagome bit her lip softly. _That means Sesshomaru had to have known what it would do if he used them on anyone…_

She turned the next few pages, reading how the ceremony was conducted; however, the book didn't feel right in her hands. She frowned and then flipped the book to where it was held open. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

There were pages missing! She frowned, turning to the table of contents, reading through them. Her finger paused when she saw that there were twenty chapters in the book, and she only held fifteen in her hands... a quarter of the book was missing! That was hardly coincidence!

She cursed out loud, throwing the book angrily on the desk. That had been the only chapter she was interested in. She sighed, running a hand through her thick black hair. She gave the book a look, then picked it up again. She turned to the last chapter before the missing one. It spoke of the bond that the Savior items would create.

"_When the Savior items are used, the two in the said ceremony will be bonded together for life. They will not be able to fight the urge to mate upon three months after the bond is made. There have been several accounts of the Savior items being used to save the life of a-"_

That was where the book ended. Kagome threw the book down again, growling angrily. She **_knew_** that something was wrong! Why hadn't she confronted Sesshomaru with her confusion when she had the chance? She sighed, rubbing her temples and returning to her room. It was late, but she wasn't tired… she looked outside her window… her hair had dried as she hunted through the book… maybe a walk through the garden would tire her out for the night.

She walked out of the palace quickly, sighing with relief as fresh air met her lungs. It was a gorgeous night! The sky was shimmering brilliantly above her head, and the wind had finally died down. Humming softly, she made her way to one of the lakes… pausing when she saw her reflection…

Kagome touched her cheeks again, her eyes softening… she still wasn't used to this form… she was not human anymore, that was for sure. Her claws and the markings on her face revealed that…

The dark hair reminded her of her mother… It was just as lush and dark as her mother's… She tightened her hand into a fist and closed her eyes, imagining them at home. _Souta's probably playing a game of chess with Grandpa, who's trying to teach him something about banishing demons. I can just hear his voice now, talking about scrolls, potions, seals that can ward off demons, and Souta listening even more than I did… Mom in the kitchen, cooking dinner… whispering her lullaby like she always does…_

Thinking of them brought tears to her eyes… It had been a month or so since she'd last seen her family, and it was catching up on her. She didn't even know if she could use the well!

Sesshomaru landed on his balcony silently. He had expected to return and find the entire house peacefully asleep, however, as he got closer he sensed an aura out of place. He frowned slightly, walking out of his room. There was Inuyasha; asleep in his room… he gave a dry smirk when he heard the half-breed snoring loudly. The monk and the demon slayer were each in their rooms… but Kagome's was empty.

He caught her scent and paused… She had been to the library? _What was that woman doing in there? Wait… she can read? That is… uncommon of a woman her age. How did she learn? _He didn't need to take one step closer, he could smell her… she had been in the library, and her scent was on one of the many books.

Yet, she wasn't in there now…

He followed her scent down the stairs and to the gardens… then he paused, she was masking herself a bit… he hadn't sensed the sadness in her aura or the tears in her scent. He masked himself completely, walking silently over to her.

There was no mistaking it. Tears rolled freely down her face. Sesshomaru stood by a tree, hidden in the shadow of the moonlight. She was biting her lip again, trying to control her breathing, and failing miserably. He clenched a fist when he had the sudden urge to go to her and calm her down.

However, he didn't miss the whisper that escaped her lips as she continued wiping the tears from her face. "…Mama… Grandpa… Souta…"

_She is homesick?_ Sesshomaru thought in disbelief. He had never heard of a creature reacting this way just because they were longing for home! He felt another urge to go to her when she smiled sadly, a memory coming to her mind. It was hard to resist it…

Kagome took a trembling gasp of air, then turned on her heel and quickly returned inside. Her tears had dried, and he felt her walking to the bathhouse once more, then, returning to her room, shutting the door softly. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be up at this time of night.

Sesshomaru glared at his hand angrily. He stayed there a few moments, and then walked slowly from the garden, enjoying the fresh night air. A thought suddenly occurred to him- he clenched his fist, his jaw tightened and he stopped in his tracks. _If she's crying right now, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from going in her room… That would not end well._

He walked to the palace gates, deciding to patrol the land for the rest of the night.

Morning came, blinding the inhabitants. It was a gorgeous day! The sun was shimmering brightly, birds were chirping merrily, and there was not a single stench of Naraku or any of his creatures anywhere near the castle!

Kagome hadn't slept well. She was in a slight doze when her door opened slowly. Her eyes were open instantly. Three heads peeked into her room. "Kagome, are you awake?"

"Yea, Rin, c'mon in," Kagome replied, her voice slurred slightly from her nap.

Rin beamed and threw the door open. She was wearing a pink, white and gold kimono today that allowed her to move freely and shone beautifully in the morning sunlight.

Shippo came in and Kagome was surprised to see that his clothing had been remade, fresh. It was the same style, however, the material was made out of… spider demon silk… It was the best armor available; it was flexible yet it wouldn't even let a sword get through it.

Kohaku entered as well. He was wearing robes similar to Sesshomaru's, yet instead, they were made out of black and red fabric and had the symbol of his demon slayer's clan embroidered proudly on his chest. He smiled at Kagome as he walked in.

Kagome felt her eyes soften as she sat up, looking at the three. Their clothing also had a protective spell on it; her miko energy could feel that… it would create a shield if the child was in danger. _Wow… Sesshomaru really doesn't hold back anything when it comes to children and their safety…_

The three of them came in and showed her their new outfits, explaining that they had woken up and it was just _poof!_ The outfits were at the foot of their beds! It was pretty cute, Rin would start a sentence, Kohaku would continue it, and then Shippo would finish it. They were acting like they had spent their entire lives together!

A loving smile came to her lips when she saw how happy they all were… She knew that it had been a while since **any **of them had interacted with kids their own age…

_Probably doing them all a world of good._ She thought as she looked into their bouncing, vibrant eyes.

A smile danced across her face, when they suddenly all gave her an innocent smile. She knew that look… she spoke, "And why do I deserve such a wonderful greeting this morning?"

Rin was bouncing on her heels. "It nice out today. Rin would like all of everyone to go outside today."

Kohaku was on her in a heartbeat. He shook his head no, holding her shoulder so he could get her eyes and corrected Rin immediately, "Rin, say 'I would like everyone to go outside today'."

She chanted back the correct way to say it, Kohaku nodded at her, then she turned her head around at lightening speed and gave Kagome the puppy eyes… then Shippo gave them to her… then Kohaku caught on and did the same…

_Awww! How can I refuse when they're all doing it? _Kagome nodded, "Alright, alright! All of you go down to breakfast. Once you're all done, we'll go outside."

The children cheered happily, racing each other to the dining hall. They came to the staircase, Shippo and Rin leapt on the railing, sliding down with glee. Kohaku ran down the steps, laughing as he kept perfect pace with them. They landed at the bottom and turned around a corner quickly, running over a shocked and displeased green toad.

Jaken wasn't prepared for the three children to ram into him. He had been on his morning patrol of the hallways, minding his own business, when suddenly, he was a green pancake!

He stayed there, glued to the floor momentarily, before a rush of anger roared through his little green body. Once he pried himself off of the floor, he whirled around furiously, shaking his staff and yelling at the children- barely able to stay on their heels as he chased them down the hall.

The smile never left her face as she stood, stretching her arms towards the ceiling and turning around to look outside her window. Her smile only grew wider at the beautiful day outside… the kids were right on that one. This was a perfect day to have some fun outside! It wasn't windy, and the temperature was just right, one requiring a bit heavier kimono but other than that, nothing more.

She went to the wardrobe and dressed in a light blue kimono, as blue and gorgeous as the sky. She hurried down to breakfast, putting her hair up into a messy bun as she walked.

The children were eating their breakfast politely; Sango and Miroku at the table, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be seen. Kagome ignored the slight stab in her stomach from that, sitting and joining them for breakfast.

Miroku bowed his head at Kagome as she sat, giving her a loud and very polite welcoming, saying that it was about time she discontinued her beauty sleep and joined the world of the living. It made the children giggle as they tried to eat with breakneck speed.

Sango smiled at her friend. Kagome smiled back at her. She finished a small breakfast, and then noticed the children were sitting tall at the table, politely speaking to each other and ready to go out and play.

The six of them stood from the table and made their way to the garden. Sango brought her boomerang to polish it in the fresh morning air. Miroku made himself comfortable at the base of a tree, holding his staff over his lap and watching the children.

Kagome, on the other hand, tapped Shippo lightly on the head, running off after she did so, laughing as she called over her shoulder, "You're it!"

The little fox demon grinned up at Kagome, then Rin let loose a squeal of laughter as she took off in a different direction from him. Kohaku smirked when Shippo came at him. He turned and ran off, Shippo bounding through the tall grass with laughter, finally catching the older boy.

They spent an hour chasing each other, but none of them could get Kagome! They plotted to work together and snuck up on her. Rin pounced and started tickling her. Kagome shrieked in surprise, then Shippo and Kohaku joined her.

Kagome was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. She held her stomach in pain, her ribs hurt from laughing so much. "S-Stop!" she cried out in between a laughing fit, "I give—I—I (laugh) I give! You win, s-stop!"

Sesshomaru was at his study. The Northern Lord would be hosting his annual Winter Ball at his palace and was requesting the presence of Sesshomaru and whomever else he chose to bring. It was common courtesy for the North to invite him, and he attended the ball yearly, however this year he would bring Rin to accompany him… but he needed her to be attended to during the Lordly meeting before the ball began…

A sudden squeal from the garden stopped all thought. He stood quickly, walking to the balcony, looking down at the scene below him. He saw the Monk and the Demon Slayer speaking in the grass, the woman had her weapons with her and was polishing them. He turned his attention to what had pulled him from his letter. The children were playing tag?

Kagome was playing with them and he paused, watching the four of them. He noticed that the children didn't catch her once and saw Rin whispering to her comrades as they came close together.

Rin had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Sesshomaru knew it only too well.

The three children separated and surrounded Kagome. She was well aware of their presence, but she didn't move, acting like she was trying to find them. Then, Rin came at her from behind. Kagome gave a startled cry, then the two boys caught her.

Sesshomaru smirked at the sight. They were tickling her! Her laughter echoed through the garden, as did the children's. He chuckled softly to himself. _She will be a fine mother someday…_

He froze the second he thought that. He shook his head at it, then returned inside his study. He wasn't going to submit to that irritating pull… he sat at his desk, returning his eyes to the letter from the Northern Lord. He head Kagome's voice from the garden and thought about it… he could bring her with him to watch Rin- along the fox kit to keep her company.

Opening a drawer, he found a fresh piece of paper. He lifted it, beginning to write a reply to the Northern Lords, ignoring the feeling in his stomach and forcing himself to believe that the only reason he was bringing her was to watch Rin.

The sun merely twinkled joyfully through the window, making the paper blindingly bright as he wrote, requiring three rooms for his stay at the palace. As he wrote, he could still hear laughter ringing in his ears.


	10. Home

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own it…

On with the story… but before that, let me just ask ya'll something….

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was a cold morning. The sun rose, barely escaping through the thick clouds in the sky overhead. The wind was harsh and whipping the leaves from the trees with phenomenal force. One tree stood alone in the woods, a single green leaf seemingly frozen to its branches. As the wind continued to thrash it about violently, the leaf shuddered. The wind was icy cold, merciless and heartless. Then, with a sudden blast of bitter air, the leaf was finally ripped away from its branches. It floated up into the sky, over the treetops, in to its new world.

The leaf made its way tumbling and twirling, into the garden of a Taiyoukai, where there were three children dressed in heavy clothing, running around and giggling madly.

Watching over the children were two young women. They, too, were bundled up more than usual; however, the aura of one was sad and lonely. The other was concerned. The leaf was caught in the hands of the young female demoness, who looked at it with a sigh, releasing it into the flowerbed.

Sango noticed something wrong with Kagome. They were sitting together, eating breakfast outside as the children bounded about. Miroku and Inuyasha were off doing a task for Sesshomaru- paying for the supplies it had taken to fix the rooms Inuyasha had destroyed.

Kagome hadn't touched a bite of her food… She just sat there, her eyes on the children, her cheerful eyes dimmed and out of focus. Her happy atmosphere had disappeared as quickly as the leaves from the trees.

Sango put a hand on her arm, forcing her friend to look her in the eyes. "…Is there something troubling you, Kagome?"

The young woman took her eyes away from Sango's, biting her lip softly, "I… miss my family, very much, Sango…"

The demon huntress nodded her head sympathetically. She couldn't remember a longer amount of time passing since Kagome had gone to see her family. Kagome sighed again, and Sango frowned slightly as she looked at her. _Kagome doesn't need to be upset over something like this… _She stood, the movement startling Kagome. "Jaken, watch over the children. Kagome and I will be back in a short time."

Jaken bowed slightly at the two humans. They weren't treating him anywhere near as badly as the children or their male friends; in fact… they were the only two beings in the castle that really showed him any kind of respect at all. He wasn't going to open his mouth and snap at them.

Sango took Kagome's hand, pulling her up from the grass and walking inside with her. The demoness was confused, "Sango, where are we going?"

"To speak with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Sango was surprised, and she turned back to look at her friend's eyes. Her blue eyes were harder, slightly cooler at the mention of the ice lord… _What the hell? I thought that she and Sesshomaru were interested in each other… _

"Kagome?"

"Sango, I don't think he wants to be bothered about something as trivial as me going home to my family…" Kagome muttered slightly, turning to walk away.

"Kagome," Sango snapped harshly. She saw her friend flinch, but she stood in front of her, "You have to stand up for yourself sometimes! Your family means the world to you- are you just going to stay here and let them wonder what's happened to you?"

Kagome had her face down, there was that familiar fire coming back to her eyes. Her head snapped up and she held Sango's burning brown eyes. "Alright then…" Kagome smirked, "Let's go disturb a Demon Lord, shall we?"

Sango grinned, and Kagome gave her a mirror image. The two giggled and continued down the hallway to Sesshomaru's study. They were silent for a while, and then Kagome spoke to Sango once more. "I don't know if I can even use the well, Sango…"

"Of course you can." Sango replied instantly. "You and Inuyasha can both use the well, right?"

"Yeah…"

Sango continued, speaking so her friend could finish the sentence, "Inuyasha can use it becaaaause…"

"…His blood and Kaede's spell made it that way…" Kagome continued, then Sango gave her that _you-should-know-by-now_ look and it clicked. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha share blood…" Her eyes lit up with hope so suddenly that it startled Sango, "So that means I can still use the well!"

The two quickened their pace to Sesshomaru's office.

The Demon Lord was sitting at his study, reading over a few letters that had been sent to him about some trouble at the Northeast borders of the West. He growled softly when he recognized the pattern as Naraku's.

_That damn bastard has caused this Sesshomaru enough problems… _He looked out at the palace grounds. There was not a single leaf left on the trees, and the sky looked foreboding… he could smell a change in the weather now… He narrowed his eyes, thinking… Most wars occurred in the springtime on all the lands- it was the perfect time, after a rest and reinforcement, to attack full force. Many of the battles the West had fought in had been in the spring- there were fewer casualties and more resources.

He put a hand on his chin, leaning back in his chair as he thought. _Naraku is going to have to rest to regain the powers he lost from Kagome's purifying arrow. She did more damage than she even realized. Hmm… that means Inuyasha and his friends must continue their shard hunt before winter… they must collect whatever remains of the shard possible to keep out of Naraku's grasp… then return to the castle to continue training._

A knock sounded on his door. He perked an eyebrow when he felt Kagome and the Slayer outside of it. "Enter," he called firmly, returning his gaze to the papers in his other hand.

The two entered, bowing to him in unison with respect. Kagome stepped forward; he didn't look up at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I request permission to return to my home for a few days."

He looked up a bit quickly. Their eyes met. Sesshomaru's were once again an emotionless amber-gold. They didn't flicker in the slightest under her gaze. He was prepared to say no, prepared to tell her that she had an obligation here and would not be leaving anytime soon to go off with her family. He was more than prepared to glare at her and tell her how foolish it was to ask him for such a request. Yet, the words became stuck in his throat when he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were not soft and pleading with him. They were not begging him. They were not trying to tempt him to get her way. Two firm, glittering blue eyes met his. They were absolutely glowing with radiance, defiance and beauty. Her eyes… looked fiery and alive- like she had looked when learning how to fight properly.

He lost the cruel words and instead, his mouth spoke before his mind consulted it.

"How long are you planning on leaving?"

Kagome looked a bit taken aback-, as did Sango. However, she didn't falter much with it. She spoke, "Four, five days at most."

"When?"

"…I was hoping I could leave today."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her slightly. He trusted her, however, he knew that she was not from anywhere near here. Her scent, her actions and her ridiculous garments told him that. In fact, he knew that she was from a different time all together. He had been near Kaede's hut one night and watched her disappear when Jaken had lost Rin, and she had wandered in to the old miko's village.

Curiosity beat his brain to his mouth. "Very well. I will be accompanying you."

He looked down at his papers and continued to write- but neither woman had moved. In fact, both had tensed slightly. He smirked inwardly- then a tentative voice spoke to him, "Umm…Lord Sesshomaru…"

His eyes met Kagome's again. He could see she was in discomfort… but there was only pure curiosity burning through him. He wanted to know her village. He wanted to see how such a woman could be raised and who was responsible for it. She would show it to him. He spoke very firmly, his eyes growing colder. "I will accompany you or you do not leave. Do not test my patience. I will be prepared in one hour. Be ready."

The women quickly left his office. Sesshomaru growled, getting back to the letters and deciding he would do what he could in the next hour. He lifted his pen, beginning to write responses to his awaiting men on what action they should take.

Sango and Kagome ran off to Kagome's room, emptying out her big yellow bag to take it back to her world and refill it. Shippo, Kohaku and Rin came in to see Kagome headfirst in her bag, throwing things out of it. Sango caught them, placing them on the desk, bed and chest at the foot of the bed.

"Mama, are you leaving?"

Shippo's voice caught Kagome's attention. She pulled herself out of her bag, looking over at Shippo. The fox kit had his head tilted sideways, a bit confused. "I thought that you were gonna stay here from now on…"

Kagome smiled, "It's okay Shippo- I'm just going home for a few days, to see my mama again…"

Shippo's eyes lit up. He bounded over, jumping in Kagome's bag and began tossing things out to Sango. The demon slayer laughed as she caught them easily, continuing to place things down orderly.

However, Rin's chocolate brown ones dulled slightly and tears threatened them. She looked up at Kagome's face, "You're leaving…"

"Rin, come here," Kagome stated, sitting on the bed and pulling out her photo album. The child came up curiously, Kohaku following. Kagome opened the book, and then pointed to a few pictures, "That's my family, Rin…"

Rin ran her finger across the picture affectionately, "Your mommy is very pretty… She saw the odd house they were standing in front of, "What an odd home… where do you live, Kagome?"

"Well…" Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair. _There's no use lying, she always sees right through it when I do… _"Rin, I live in the future… There's a special well that allows me to go from my time to this one."

Kohaku looked very confused. He spoke, "Going to the future…but… are you sure you can get back?"

"I do it all the time, Kohaku," Kagome said with a gentle smile. Rin was still looking through the photo album; Kohaku was very interested in it as well. She smiled, "I tell you what Rin…" the little girl looked up at her, "I'll let you borrow that photo album, and if you keep it nice and safe, I'll bring back a gift for all of you kids."

Rin's eyes widened slightly, "From the future?"

Kagome nodded gently, smiling. The girl hugged the book to her chest, "I promise I'll take real good care of it!"

The demon-miko smiled, "I know you will, Rin…"

Rin ran over to Kagome's bag, looking in at Shippo in wonder. Kohaku came over, lifting the fox child by his tail. He relayed Kagome's promise to Shippo, and the fox kit came over, bouncing on the bed, "Can you bring back chocolate, Kagome!"

She nodded, then told the children to run off and play, that she would be back in a few days. They obeyed without hesitation, bounding off to put the photo book someplace safe. Sango smiled at her friend. Her room was still neat and tidy, and the backpack was empty. The two smiled at each other. Kagome picked up her journal, making a list of things she would need to get. She smirked at Sango, "Let's go find out what the guys want…"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up when he heard she was returning home. Kagome laughed at his antics, "Let me guess, Inuyasha… would you like me to bring back some Ramen?"

"Please!" he exclaimed, he had learned the only way to get her to bring ramen… the mere thought made him hungry._ Who knew that some humans really CAN make good food?_

Miroku pulled Kagome aside quickly to ask her, "Kagome… I remember last year, you celebrated a holiday in the winter time… you said it was a time to show those you cared about by presenting them with special gifts…"

"Yes, I'm shocked you remembered, Miroku."

He nodded, waving it off. "I wish to give Sango something special this year… I wonder, can you find a craftsman to repair this or make another earring to match this one?"

The monk lifted his hand, opening a small leather pouch. Kagome opened her eyes slightly wider. There in his hand sat a dangling earring, made with the finest, lightest gold. It was in the shape of a dragon with glittering ruby eyes, and small diamonds traveling down his back. There were the remains of the second earring in his hand, the gold was melted away, but each diamond was there…

"Miroku, where did you find this?" Kagome breathed.

"…Sango was upset after a battle a year ago," he stated quietly, looking at the jewels in his hands, "These earrings were her mother's… she was crying and threw them on the ground, but I picked them up. I've held on to them, and asked each craftsmen we've come across in this world… None of them are capable of fixing this… Do you think someone in your time would be capable?"

"It would take more than a few days…" Kagome muttered quietly, "But… I could go back in a few weeks to retrieve them… does that sound good, Miroku?"

He smiled in relief, nodding his head and tying the bag up gently, "Thank you, Lady Kagome…"

The woman smiled at him, then returned to the others. Inuyasha teased that the monk had been asking for dirty magazines. Miroku's innocent face wouldn't tell them if he was or if he wasn't.

Kagome slipped the pouch into a pocket in her backpack. Then, she felt a familiar tingle in her spine. She stood, lifting the empty bag onto her shoulders, turning to see Sesshomaru at the door.

"Are you prepared?" he asked firmly.

She nodded, then turned to the others, hugging them goodbye. However, after she hugged Inuyasha, he held her wrist, "Kagome… why is Sesshomaru taking you to the well?"

_Oh no… I was hoping they wouldn't ask that… _Kagome smiled at her friends. Their eyebrows went up at her answer. "Sesshomaru is accompanying me to my world…"

No one could move. None of them even blinked. Kagome turned, and walked out the door. The group was too stunned to say anything. SESSHOMARU? Of all the people in this era—**he** was going to go to **her **world!

Sesshomaru walked outside of his castle, summoning his cloud. She sat on it silently, and the two of them took off to the well. He didn't give her friends the opportunity or the time to object his requirement for her to return home. The flight seemed oddly short. His senses were trapped in hers for the most part- he was occupying himself by inhaling her unique scent.

Kagome didn't speak at all on the flight. She was too busy thinking, writing things down that she would need to buy. Miroku reminded her about Christmas just in time. She was going to be doing a lot of holiday shopping! However, she bit her lip, looking up at Sesshomaru… he was probably going to want to follow her everywhere she went, to make sure she didn't disappear on him.

They landed at the well in seemingly no time at all. Kagome dismounted the cloud, and then looked over at the well. She smiled, taking her backpack off and putting the journal and pen inside it. She clipped it shut, then turned to Sesshomaru. He was standing there, watching her silently.

She cleared her throat, "This is how I get back to my time…"

"The well?" he responded after a moment, looking at it… he sensed a powerful magic emitting from it, he nodded. "How do we get through?"

_We… wow that… sounds odd coming from him… _"Well, I need to be holding you then we just… jump."

He perked an eyebrow, "That is all?"

Kagome nodded. He walked forward; she sat on the edge of the well. He mimicked her action, and then she held his shoulders in her hands. Her scent rushed at him as she did so. He tried to ignore it, and then put his arms at her waist for more support. They held eyes; then Kagome grinned. She pulled him into her and he pulled her into him.

They jumped.

At first they were just falling. He was sure they were going to hit the bottom and prepared himself. Then- a soft blue light suddenly caressed them both. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around Kagome protectively in surprise. Then, he relaxed. Her hair was whipping about him and her scent had hypnotized him.

Then, they did hit the ground. Sesshomaru stumbled into the wall with an undignified grunt. He looked around. The well looked... different. He could smell a change in the air… it was less fresh and he could smell so many **humans**. He snarled slightly, holding Kagome in his arms and jumping out of the well.

They were in a small hut of some kind. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in distaste. He could smell humans, pollution, and the air was somewhat thicker than at his palace.

She opened the doors to the odd house and he followed closely to her, her scent rid some of the disgust out of the air around him. They entered the larger house in front of where the well had been.

Kagome's mother was singing her lullaby softly, cutting a few potatoes for dinner in the kitchen. She heard the door opened and looked up quickly. She gasped two strange creatures entered her house. One had hair darker than the sky- with intense blue eyes. The other was Inuyasha- no… no it only looked like Inuyasha. Both of them had odd markings on their face, and a crescent moon on their foreheads.

As the two entered, she gave a startled cry; dropping the knife she had been holding and putting a hand to her heart in shock. It clattered to the floor noisily. She heard movement in the living room.

"Mama, are you alright?" A young voice exclaimed urgently. Souta walked in the room. Kagome's mother grabbed the boy by his shoulder, stepping in front of him and pushing him behind her.

"What do you want?" she demanded bravely, her eyes refusing to release the dark haired creatures.

The dark haired one bit her lip softly, "Mama… it's me, Kagome…"

The woman's eyes widened. She heard Souta gasp and commanded him to stay put. She walked closer to her, and then held the face of the female demoness in her hands. She looked deep into the eyes of the demoness, then her face softened, tears came to her eyes. "Oh Kagome…" She embraced the girl, who held the woman tightly in her arms. Sesshomaru could smell tears threatening Kagome, but she didn't release them yet.

"Kagome, we thought you were dead!" A cry came from the living room and a young boy glued himself to Kagome's waist, sobbing against her side.

The two humans pulled away from her, then Kagome noticed someone was missing, "Where's Grandpa?"

"He's in his room," Kagome's mother stated, "Praying… he's been praying for you for months, Kagome…"

However, an old man suddenly appeared in the doorway. Kagome looked over in surprise. Her grandpa had lost weight- his eyes were darkened and tired. However, the fire inside his eyes burned more powerfully than ever. He met the scene before him; their eyes met. He rushed to her, crying out, "Kagome!"

Her eyes widened. "Gramps- how did you know-?"

He didn't answer. He was crying and held her to him tightly. Sesshomaru watched this in amazement. Kagome was so loved in this world… what made her continue to travel in theirs when she had such a loving family? However, he wasn't slow. He noticed instantly that her father was not in this household.

The four humans had a reunion that took the better part of four hours. They welcomed him into their home, and Kagome explained how he had saved her life. Her family was most grateful to him. Souta, the young boy, looked on at Sesshomaru in wonder. He had never met a real demon before…

It was late when the family retired. Kagome had explained to them that she and Sesshomaru did not require much rest because they were demons. They sat in the living room to talk about what would happen in the next few days.

After a while of their babbling, Kagome turned to him, her tone suddenly urgent and business-like. "Lord Sesshomaru… this world has a few laws that everyone must abide by."

He perked an eyebrow. Now her eyes were slightly filled with fear-apprehension… she thought he would not heed her warnings… He grit his teeth slightly. He didn't even want to hear what she had to say… _But… with the strange area and odd smells… I think I must obey what the woman has to tell me…_

Sesshomaru listened. "First of all, you can't kill anybody. Period. No killing."

He nodded. That was a simple rule.

"Second… you can't carry your swords around with you…" She saw him glare at her and she glared back, "There are people in this time called police. They're the only ones allowed to carry weapons, and if you're carrying those swords then they will arrest you and people will find out you're a demon."

"I am a demon, I have nothing to hide," he hissed. Her words were angering him. He could sense what she was leading up to…

Kagome bit her lip, then spoke, "There are no demons in this time, Sesshomaru… and if there are, they mask themselves as humans. You are in the future now, Sesshomaru, things have changed!"

He growled in annoyance. "Fine," he snapped, "And the third?"

She smirked, looking him up and down in his royal robes. He was surprised that she would gaze at him so freely. "We **have** to get you some new clothes."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He looked down at his robes. He didn't see anything wrong with them! They were in perfect condition and boldly printed his title on his chest. However, Kagome had stood, walking to the staircase. She motioned for him to follow, but he growled, annoyed at her behavior. He growled slightly as he stood, glaring at her.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

Heehee I'm going to have so much fun with this, you have NO idea! I might be gone for a lil bit longer than usual, u know, the joys of school…

Just one little detail that I don't want you to forget….

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru or any of the other characters…

Let the story continue! And since this helped some last time…

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

The sun rose boldly in the sky, still as defiant and radiant as ever. The rays burst through each window of every home in the busy streets of Japan. The sunlight made its way through Kagome's house, each ray glittering, searching for an object that didn't belong… The rays touched the face of a fairly annoyed young woman.

Kagome knocked quietly on the door again, it was early and she was angry that so much time had been wasted trying to convince him to come out of the bathroom. She raised her voice to an annoyed whisper, "Sesshomaru, you have to put on those clothes!"

"Those clothes look ridiculous!" Sesshomaru hissed at the door, his voice annoyed and tense. He looked at his reflection again, narrowing his eyes in disgust. She had made a spell cover up the markings on both of their faces. They had argued for a few hours about that, but in the end she was winning all of them. He didn't know anything about her world and until he did, he was most definitely not enjoying any of it! His markings- his royal markings were being hidden! Then to boot, the outfit wasn't meant for a _royal blooded demon _to go anywhere in! It was hardly even something a human should wear!

He felt like ripping it to shreds. She tapped on the door again, and his temper flared slightly in his aggravation. "Why do you even possess them? They're hideous!"

Kagome sighed, grumbling slightly, letting her head hit the bathroom door. Then, she got an idea. She smirked. _Either this works… or he's so gonna kill me._

"Fine then!" she spat angrily, her voice still quiet so she wouldn't wake her family. She stood up straight, putting her back to the door, growling just loud enough for him to hear her, "I swear you and your brother are too much alike for your own good!"

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened and went cold. He stared at the door, speaking coldly, his voice void of emotion. "Excuse me?" he growled, his voice picking up a soft threat.

"I bought those clothes for Inuyasha so he could come around the city with me," she shot out at him; she crossed her hands over her chest, turning her nose up at the door. "But he refused to wear them because they were so uncomfortable and unfamiliar." She huffed, walking off to her room, "I can't believe that an outfit is going to stop a Taiyoukai of all creatures!"

The door opened. Kagome turned her head, leaning against the wall and watching him with a slightly annoyed face. He didn't walk forward at first; then he growled softly, stepping outside of it.

He was wearing a pair of jeans that were a little too small and clung to his hips and butt a little too much. They were dark blue, with deep pockets, but Sesshomaru did not like them at all. He wore a bright red shirt that was too small as well; it revealed his midsection and that pissed him off to hell. Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh Sesshomaru, I'm sorry! I didn't know they were too small!"

_Thank god this is not the proper way to dress…_ Sesshomaru growled in his mind. Kagome opened a closet, rummaging through it- then found something, she pulled it out quickly, "Here Sesshomaru, you can take that shirt off and put this on." She tossed an odd piece of clothing to him.

Sesshomaru examined the material in his hands. It was black, he noted with approval, but he had never seen clothing like it before. "What is this?"

"It's a hoodie." Kagome replied simply, "You can wear that, I think it should fit you…"

Sesshomaru growled slightly. He merely flexed the muscles around his chest, neck and arms and the tight red shirt ripped to shreds, falling from his body. He pulled the hoodie on over his head, pleased to feel this one meet the jeans he was wearing and allow him to move comfortably. He was surprised that Kagome's scent washed over him as he pulled it on.

Kagome perked an eyebrow at Sesshomaru and his interesting way of removing clothing. She tried to ignore the sudden jump in her heartbeat when she saw his chest. She had never, ever seen a guy with so many muscles! Even in the dark, she could see each muscle- like it was carved into his skin! She quickly tugged her eyes up as the fabric covered his skin.

His eyes met hers when he pulled the hoodie over his head and he smirked. A fierce blush rose in her cheeks, but she refused to say a word. She hurriedly plucked another article of clothing from the closet, shutting the door clumsily, then walking away from him, down the stairs as quickly as she could.

Sesshomaru noticed a small bag sitting on the wall by the closet door. He paused, lifting it in his hands. However, it was plucked from them rather quickly. He smirked when he felt her still radiating embarrassment. This time, he was silent. Since he was in her world, he would be kind… for a while. Kagome wrote a note and left it on the fridge, then she and Sesshomaru walked out the door.

Sesshomaru could see there were many humans already running about, but from the thick stench of them, he knew that there would be many, many, many more by the time the day was through.

Kagome entered a store after they had walked a bit. The doors in front of them opened on their own! Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's shoulder, pulling her back. "What kind of magic is this?"

"Relax Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, "Doors run on electricity in some stores, they open on their own."

She walked through it with ease, turning around to show him, "See?"

Sesshomaru began walking through it. He stood in the entrance, examining the contraption… then the doors started closing again! Sesshomaru quickly stepped forward, glaring at the doors. He heard Kagome giggling, and glared at her slightly. Then, he realized where they were.

It was a clothing store! Sesshomaru felt relief swell through him at that. He ignored the odd moving doors behind him. They walked further inside and he got a few stares from girls at odd beeping machines. One of them hit a button and a light turned off. She walked over to them, "Hello, can I help you?"

Sesshomaru perked an eyebrow behind the sunglasses. This girl was small, she had pink hair and was chewing an odd substance. She smelled slightly of vanilla. Her eyes were a bright green and she smiled at him slightly, tilting her head at him.

"His luggage was lost on the flight over here," Kagome stated with a shrug and smile, the girl made a soft sympathetic sound. "The clothes he's wearing don't fit right, could you point us towards the men's section?"

"Certainly, it's right over there."

"Thank you."

They walked past the girl and into the store. They came to the men's section and the girl _finally_ left them alone. Kagome rolled her eyes when the pink haired girl was out of sight. "Like a vulture…"

Sesshomaru didn't recognize the phrase, but he let it slip this time. They walked past many odd contraptions he had never seen before. However, he was trying to ignore the thick scent of humans… the smells in this era were over powering!

She led him to a section with clothing on many racks and shelves. He didn't need to be told what to do, he started looking for designs that caught his eye. He was examining the clothing and picking up things that he liked when Kagome appeared with an armful of clothing. She led him to a room to try the garments on. He easily put on the outfits- they fit to his liking. He stepped out to allow Kagome to see the last outfit he tried on.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans that fit to him nicely. Kagome refused to look at them for too long, afraid she would start blushing. He wore black sneakers, nothing fancy. He wore a white tank top, with a dark blue shirt over that. On the back of the shirt, there was a Japanese signature that meant courage, printed in white. She smirked. It was almost like his kimono…

"The other clothes fit," Sesshomaru stated, putting on his sunglasses, he had the clothing in his arms. He pulled the hat over his head again, "Let's go."

"Umm, you have to take that off."

He glared at her, narrowing his eyes, "I will wear this out of the store."

Kagome rolled her eyes, huffing slightly. There was no use arguing with him, he wasn't going to walk around in those clothes that didn't fit- especially if he had clothing that did right in front of him.

They walked up to the front, towards the beeping machines, and the pink haired girl was the only cashier open and empty. Kagome grit her teeth slightly, then smiled. They stepped forward. The pink haired girl rang up the items, then noticed he was wearing merchandise.

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose, "His clothing is very uncomfortable, so would it be too much of a problem if he wore it out?"

"Oh no problem!" The girl smiled at Sesshomaru again, she dug around in a drawer, "Just let me get my hand held…"

The girl took out an odd device and held the tags on Sesshomaru's clothing, scanning them, taking her time with the one he had on his jeans. She took the tags off for him, but the demon lord was getting extremely annoyed. _This female is too close… I'm going to rip her pink hair out for her blatant examination of me!_

Sesshomaru felt a growl escape his lips. Kagome glared at him, and the pink haired girl stood up quickly, putting a hand to her heart, frightened at the sound. "Oh my! What was that?"

A dog barked from the entrance. The pink haired girl sighed, laughing slightly as security came to tell a child that the pet couldn't be taken into the store. She shook her head, smiling at them, then returned to the beeping machine. She said a number, and Kagome pulled an odd card from her pocket, swiping it in a small black box with a green screen.

_Hmm…I suppose this is… payment of some kind? _Sesshomaru looked at the odd device. _Interesting…_

They weren't done shopping yet. Sesshomaru noticed that the path they were walking on was filling up with more people than there had been a while ago… Kagome walked down the street just a little ways, to an odd store that had lots of jewels inside of it. She walked forward and the door opened, jingling slightly. Sesshomaru watched the door, annoyed with the machine. He narrowed his eyes, quickly following Kagome inside.

There was a plump, short man sitting behind a counter. He had white hair, not much of it left atop his head. He turned when he heard the bell. Dark brown eyes, sparkling with kindness met the two. A smile came to the plump man's face, he walked to the counter and pulled himself up on a stool, taller than he was standing. He bowed slightly at the two of them as they approached, speaking, his voice deep and warm. "Well, hello young people! How may I help you this morning?"

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome curiously as she pulled a small leather bag from her pocket. She opened it and the plump man gasped, taking the bag and laying it on the counter, his voice in absolute shock, "What happened to this!"

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's shoulder. In her hand was a dragon earring, a dragon that had been defeated by a demon slayer tribe thousands of years ago… It was made from the finest jewels he had ever seen. There were also loose jewels surrounding the dragon earring…

"These jewels are from the second earring," Kagome stated, "It broke during a move, and the gold piece was lost… Can you make a second earring, to match this one?"

The shopkeeper put an odd device to his eye, examining both the earring and the loose jewels. He was silent for a long while, examining each glittering gem and the gold itself, then began nodding his head, "Absolutely, these jewels are still in perfect condition… however, it will take two weeks to do so."

"Perfect!" Kagome responded happily, "I need it before Christmas."

The shopkeeper merely smiled, Kagome paid for the service for the earring now so she wouldn't have to later. She smiled as they continued walking down the streets.

She didn't notice that Sesshomaru was becoming extremely tense and irritable. There were so many humans walking on the street! So many scents, so much noise.

They exited a shop where Kagome bought a few odd trinkets- she said something about Christmas, but Sesshomaru was paying less and less attention to what she was saying. The noise had grown, the amount of humans had nearly tripled, and his nose was screaming in absolute disgust.

Odd metal contraptions with humans within them kept passing by on a hard black river. Loud gongs of noise shattered through the endless chatter of humans around him. There were humans walking with odd contraptions to their ears, a different human voice coming from the odd device. Many small child humans were screaming for some reason. There were humans yelling inside many buildings- odd music coming from almost every building and clashing terribly…

He felt his head spinning… the metal machines, the ear devices, the children screaming, the shop doors, the odd gong noises, the music, the stench of humans all around him, the unbearable, sickening scent of so many in one area! Sesshomaru stopped walking, a few humans bumped in to him, and he made his way to stand near the odd black river. He put a hand over his face, taking a deep breath. _I will not lose control this way! I will not loose control in her world!_

_**Oh yes you will… I'll make sure of that!**_

Sesshomaru growled at himself, trying to subdue the urge pulsing through him. Kagome paused when she realized Sesshomaru had stopped walking. She turned back to him, fighting through the crowd of people. The demon lord had a hand over his face, and from what she could see, he did _not_ look happy.

"Sesshomaru…" she placed a hand on his arm, pulling his hand from his face a bit., "Are you alright?"

His eyes flashed at her, narrowing slightly. Her first response was a dark hiss. She realized that he had a death grip on his shopping bags, and his knuckles were white. The sunglasses slid down his face some as his hand moved from his face- his eyes were tinged a slight red. **_"Get me away from these humans."_**

Kagome bit her lip. The way he said that reminded her of that weird blood lust she'd gone through. She raised her hand at the side of the road and whistled loudly, a small yellow car pulled up to her. Sesshomaru would've found this interesting if he weren't preoccupied.

The demon lord felt his breathing catch as another human bumped in to him- then he calmed some when he realized how close Kagome was to him. Her calming scent rushed at him when she held his clenched hand, persuading him to release the bags by gently stroking his hand. He did so without being conscious of it, wrapped in her scent. He barely realized he was sitting down.

She took the bags from him, letting him enter the cab first, and then she sat down next to him. Sesshomaru sat there silently, leaning his head back, eyes closed, taking slow, deep breaths. The driver had shaggy brown hair; beneathe a dark blue baseball cap that was turned around backwards and metallic blue sunglasses covered his eyes. He noticed the demon's odd behavior, then turned around to look at the two of them, "Eh- is he okay, lady?"

"Panic attacks," Kagome lied quickly, waving her hand at the driver, taking Sesshomaru's hand in hers, and trying to get him to relax his fist. "A little too much therapy for one day, that's all. He'll be alright." She told him her home address and he drove her there. She and Sesshomaru got out at her house, then she paid the driver.

Sesshomaru entered her house and collapsed to the couch, rubbing his pounding temples. "So many humans…"

Souta was in the living room playing a video game. He noticed Sesshomaru's odd behavior and quickly put the game on mute, putting the controller down and turning around to look at the demon.

_He does look a little bit like Inuyasha…_ Souta tilted his head at the demon lord. _Their hair is the same, and their eyes are the same color… but this guy is quieter… I wonder if they like the same kind of things?_

Kagome returned, handing Sesshomaru a glass of water and two odd pills. He looked at them warily, then looked up at her. She smiled, "It's medicine, it'll get rid of that migraine."

"What do I do with this?"

"Just swallow those pills." Kagome replied, "Without chewing them- just swallow them." She entered the kitchen. Sesshomaru could smell fresh fruit and meat, so he figured they were preparing dinner. He looked at the pills again… he could smell strong medicine coming from them… but no poison…

Sesshomaru shrugged mentally. He put the pills in his mouth, lifting the glass of water to his lips. He got it right on the first try; though he admitted only to himself that it was the oddest sensation he'd ever felt.

That was when he noticed Souta was looking at him, sitting Indian style on the carpet. Sesshomaru perked an eyebrow at the child. "Do you find something interesting?"

Souta nodded his head slightly. "You and Inuyasha are brothers, right?"

"Half brothers," Sesshomaru corrected instantly, placing the cup of water down.

"Oh!" Souta exclaimed, "Alright then, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Well…" Souta stated, "You and Inuyasha have the same color hair, same color eyes- but you don't look the same, and you don't act anything alike! Inuyasha's smaller, and his hair is messier. You're taller, more polite, and you don't insult everything Kagome does to help." Souta shook his head; "Inuyasha would barely even sit in this room without touching something or smelling something."

Sesshomaru examined the child. For a young age, he was quick to examine people. The boy was about Rin's age… _for a young boy… he's not quite as annoying as Rin or the fox kit._

Souta picked up an odd device from the ground. Sesshomaru eyed it curiously; then looked at Souta's eyes, his face blank. The boy's eyes were glowing slightly. This must've been some activity he enjoyed. "Do you want to learn how to play?"

Sesshomaru looked at the picture box. He saw one of the odd metal contraptions on it. He growled softly, the sound surprising Souta. The boy looked at the television, "Oh, right…. Cars… you probably didn't enjoy being around them."

"Cars?" Sesshomaru repeated the foreign word.

"Yeah, they are…well, they're the horses of this time, it's how people go from one place to another." Souta shook his head, "I don't think you'll enjoy playing this- cars drove Inuyasha insane his first few days here. You'll get used to it… but for now… here!" Souta picked up a small disk; then pressed a button on a small black box that made a whirling noise. The noise stopped and something popped up when the child touched another button. He took a different disk out of the small black box, then put the one he had in his hand in it.

"This is a hand to hand fighting game," Souta stated, "I think you'll enjoy this more."

"Hand to hand fighting?" Sesshomaru scoffed, "I will not fight Kagome's younger brother- you could barely even hold a sword decently."

Souta looked up at the demon, "umm… Sesshomaru…this is a video game. You don't physically fight your opponent."

"Vid-eee-oh Game?" Sesshomaru repeated tentatively, "What is that?"

Souta smiled. He came up on the couch, sitting by Sesshomaru with an odd device in his hands. He explained what each button did, then demonstrated that when you pushed a button on the controller, the figure on the screen did the command you told it to do. Sesshomaru was interested in that. He and Souta both picked up controllers, beginning to play.

Souta kicked the demon's butt the first round. Souta paused when he remembered how angry Inuyasha had become when he lost the game. He turned cautiously to see Sesshomaru's features.

The demon lord didn't look upset at all- in fact, a small smirk was on his face. Souta relaxed as they began battling again. _Wow Sesshomaru is really different than Inuyasha… he nearly broke the controller when he couldn't beat me…_

Sesshomaru was determined to beat Souta at the game. They played for about an hour, but the demon Lord had not defeated the virtual game yet. Kagome came out in the living room and stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent word.

Souta was stretched out on his belly, playing a video game. Sesshomaru was sitting up straight on the couch, his face had a smirk on it and he was playing the video game too! Kagome walked in to the kitchen, picking up her camera and nudging her mother for the two of them to go out to the living room.

Sesshomaru tensed when a flash of light appeared at the corner of his eyes. He dropped the controller in a heartbeat and was on his feet, stepping over Souta protectively. Kagome was shocked at his reaction. Then she noticed the stance Sesshomaru was in… _wow… he's ready to protect Souta… I guess those two must be getting along._ She smiled at Sesshomaru, lowering the camera.

Souta stood, looking past Sesshomaru, who blinked a couple times from the blinding light. The boy put a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, "It's okay- that's a camera."

Sesshomaru didn't relax his muscles. He spoke, repeating the word like a child would. "Cam-er-ah?"

"It takes pictures," Souta replied casually, he thought for a moment, "Sort of like… a portrait! Only-it doesn't take any time at all."

Sesshomaru stood straight, looking at the device oddly. _I don't like that thing… why would humans need portraits in an instant? What purpose does it serve?_

Kagome's mother smiled at the two, "Dinner is ready, boys."

"Yes!" Souta bounded into the kitchen like lightening. Sesshomaru looked where the child had just been standing. _Fast for a human…_

Sesshomaru then noticed Kagome's eyes on him. A soft smile was on her face, and she was looking straight at him. He perked an eyebrow at her, and saw a blush form across her face. The girl turned on heel, walking to the kitchen as well. He followed her mother in, both bowing to each other slightly. Kagome's mother had prepared a fantastic meal. Though Sesshomaru truly didn't enjoy human food, he did admit that her cooking was wonderful.

All of the food was freshly made- the taste reminded him of food in his world. _At least some things don't change…_

Souta ate quickly, too quickly in fact. Food seemed to fly from the plate, off his chopsticksand launch into the boy's mouth! The Taiyoukai would not eat with someone whose table manners equaled that of his half brother when he was 'famished'. Though, Sesshomaru was shocked that a human child could eat with such speed.

He picked up the chopsticks, and then smacked the boy on his knuckles, remembering that he was merely human and making it softer than he normally would. Souta made a small noise, quickly sitting up straight and holding his hand, his eyes wide and locked to Sesshomaru's. The demon lord spoke, his voice crisp and slightly scolding, but his face blank. "I know your mother has taught you better manners than that."

Souta bowed his head at Sesshomaru and his mother, apologizing for his behavior. He picked up his chopsticksand began eating correctly. Kagome and her mother both looked at Sesshomaru in surprise.

Kagome smiled to herself, continuing to eat. _He really acts like a father would… wow… I've never really seen him around Rin all that much… I guess that the ice lord -_she snuck a look at his face again. She'd taken the spell for concealing his markings away. He was eating quietly, aware of Souta's constant glances at him. _Is a pretty good dad…_

Okay that's it for this chapter! Just a little reminder….

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Day Two Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storyline, etc.etc.etc.

On with the story! I had a lil bit of fun with this chapter. Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the others, but I had this idea and I had to type it up and get it out ASAP!

I hope all of you out there enjoy it!

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sesshomaru stood outside Kagome's home, his eyes searching the empty streets and tall buildings. Cold moonlight trickled down from overhead, soothing each bit of land that was so abused during the day. The stars glittered in the sky- and Sesshomaru saw odd lights coming from the place he and Kagome had been during the day. The door opened behind him- he could smell Kagome walking towards him.

Kagome looked at the demon lord. His eyes were far away, firm and examining everything around him. He stood there, his hair waving gently in the wind- floating on the breeze. She stood next to him, looking around her… _home… _Her eyes caressed everything around her. The area seemed… strangely empty to her… it all seemed… lifeless… _I mean… this is home_…_right?_

A silent spell closed upon them. They watched the sky- a meteor shower had begun. The two of them looked on, both of them musing on their own thoughts.

"You are a strange creature," Sesshomaru stated quietly- his voice barely breaking the silence, blending with the sound of the falling stars so high overhead, and the whispering wind. "… Your family cares for you more than any other I have seen… why do you continue to come to the past, where you are constantly in danger, when you have all you need here?"

"Well… at first… it was because I broke the jewel shard- it was my fault…" Kagome stated softly, "It was a journey I had to complete… then, when Kikyo returned as the pot of clay, I thought I was in love with Inuyasha…" she shook her head, "But those were her emotions living in me… not my own… it took me a long time to realize that… After that…" Kagome looked back into the sky, biting her lip softly, "I made friends, I have a family in the past… and now… I… I'm not sure… I'm there to defeat Naraku, I'm there to finish my journey… but there's something else… and I don't know what it is…" she shook her head, realizing just how much she had just told him. She laughed at herself slightly, "I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all of that-"

She turned her eyes from the sky- it had been entrancing her… The moon overhead was the exact same shape as it was on Sesshomaru's forehead. She turned her face- to see Sesshomaru's eyes had been locked to her that entire time.

Their eyes locked.

Warm amber sunshine wrapped around her entire soul. Kagome felt her heart pounding in her throat at the spellbinding entrapment she was suddenly embraced in. His glowing eyes were the only things she could see- they attacked the shadows and made them disappear, and held on to her, speaking a language to her soul that she didn't know was possible.

His eyes met the darkest sky in the world, shining with the most magnificent moonlight, whispering calming words of the night he knew so well. Her eyes seemed to see straight through him, into a part of him that he had buried away so long ago. He felt it stirring in his chest- felt his beast raising its head in awe at the beauty before him.

Sesshomaru tried to clear the oncoming fog from his head- _Stop this… it's just the bond doing this- the bond of blood! Rip your eyes away from her- this is a HUMAN! A woman that will perish-_

_Ah, but young Prince, you have forgotten… _his beast rose to challenge the thoughts. _She was human. You gave her our blood… you gave her the bond… and now, she is no longer human… she is demon- Inu… _

Kagome felt her breathing shaking as she continued to hold his gaze. _Oh God, what is happening? Is this the bond that Mina was talking about? It feels natural… how can it be a spell? Oh… what is this- he's just looking at me! Why do I feel… like I'm ready to collapse? Come on! He's just looking at you; get a grip girl!_ _One minute, he's just asking me a question- the next… I want him to touch me? Oh God, what is this!_

Sesshomaru reached a hand out and caressed Kagome's cheek with his palm. Her eyes closed at the touch, and she raised her hand, laying it over his, turning her head into his touch. Her hair slid from her shoulders as she did so, revealing her neck to the demon Lord.

Neither of them could fight. Neither of them had felt such intense emotions burning through them in their lives. Kagome's knees gave out when he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Sesshomaru stepped forward, catching her against his chest, instinctively wrapping an arm around her hips. She pressed a hand against his chest, wrapping an arm around his neck.

_Why… why can't I fight this? _Sesshomaru felt logical thinking slip away from him as he continued to hold her eyes with his. He ran his fingers through her hair. Her body was so warm and soft against his… He could feel her heart pounding against his chest- the thin clothing they both wore barely concealing any of their bodies- he could feel her breasts against him, and each time she inhaled, the tightness of her nipples against him. He felt her small frame and each tiny shiver from her when he stroked her ear.

Kagome was surprised. His chest was so firm! She felt her heart pound even more when she could feel his godly muscles against her breasts; they were so warm and hard. Under her hand, she felt his heartbeat. She calmed when she felt his pounding just as hard as her own. She shivered, her body tightening when his claws barely touched her ear again. Reacting instinctively, she reached her hand up and brushed it through his hair, standing on tiptoe, her lips touched his.

Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. His lips responded against hers, he tightened his hold on her hips, keeping her against his body. She tasted so sweet, so perfect. Her lips were softer than rose petals, though he felt the aggravated skin from where she so often bit when she worried over something. He opened his mouth, soothing the flesh with his tongue. Kagome moaned from her throat, opening her mouth in surprise.

Sesshomaru's mind was screaming in retaliation, trying to clear the fog and get him to see straight._ NO!_ _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

His beast didn't even have to scream. He didn't even think about what he was doing. It commanded him once and he obeyed. **_Yes._**

He deepened the kiss, kneeling without disconnecting their mouths or their bodies, laying over her, barely putting any of his weight on top of her. Kagome's body tightened against his and he felt her hands massaging his shoulders and neck as he began tasting her mouth. He was pleased to feel her challenge him, foolish, but tantalizing. He could taste her purity, her miko powers within her. He could feel the demonic blood pulsing, feel her emotions pouring through her. He broke the kiss, tracing small ones down her neck. Their breathing was fast and heavy. She made another small sound of pleasure. Sesshomaru felt hot chills run down his spine… he was loosing control… he ripped the sleeve from the top of her shoulder.

She wasn't fighting him- her body was arched against him, and her hands were massaging his body, electrifying him with every touch. Sesshomaru nipped at her flesh softly- the most sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned, pressing her body against him. The demon lord felt his control snap. He bit the flesh softly, sucking on it to leave a mark there.

The sudden shock of pain shocked Kagome out of the fog. She felt her miko powers reacting, and quickly pushed him off of her, standing and putting a hand to her neck… she was still panting, as was he- she held his eyes… her body trembled in anticipation… his were burning red, as the sun would at sunrise… it threatened her… summoned feelings inside her that she had never felt before…

The mark on her neck was burning softly. Kagome tried to push the odd feelings that were pounding in her away. "W- what was that, Sesshomaru…"

He didn't move from his place on the ground. "The bond is very strong-"

"Not what I meant," Kagome growled. She paused, trying to calm down… _whoa, why did I get angry? This… this is the bond at work, so why did I just get so angry with him?_ She swallowed, taking a deep breath, "I meant the mark, what did you just do to me?"

"…That… is a courting mark…" Sesshomaru stated quietly, his eyes still locked to hers, "It tells other males that… you are currently spoken for…"

Kagome released a shaky breath, closing her eyes and trying to sort her emotions. Sesshomaru stood slowly. She didn't move, and he didn't approach her. A car suddenly passed by, startling both of them with the bright headlights. The spell was broken.

Kagome shook her head, raising a hand to the mark on her neck… it had calmed now… she looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes were once again firm and far away. She turned, walking back inside. Sesshomaru looked up at the moon.

_It has been…nearly a month since she was turned into a demon…the bond is working even though I have been trying my best to avoid personal interactions with her… and tonight… _Sesshomaru felt his beast purr at the memory. He closed his eyes; _Tonight was not merely the bond… I… am becoming attached to this woman… just as the book warned…_ he opened his eyes. _Will I be able to fight it until the potion is made?_

Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the windowsill for about the twentieth time that day. He growled darkly to himself, watching the rainfall down the window.

A giggle brought himself out of his thoughts. He turned to see Rin and Kohaku looking through Kagome's picture book. Inuyasha stood, speaking grumpily. "What are you two laughing about?"

Rin smiled at Inuyasha, "You sleep funny!"

He perked an eyebrow. Rin turned the book around so Inuyasha could see. It was a picture of him, when they had set up camp. He was sleeping on a tree branch, his neck back against the bark, arms crossed over his chest, and one leg dangling free.

His eyes softened slightly. That was the day that they had found Shippo- he remembered it pretty well, the little brat had stolen the shards and put a scroll on him so he couldn't chase him.

"Where's Shippo at?" Inuyasha asked, as he stood straight.

Rin turned the book back around, pulling her eyes away from his. She shrugged innocently, turning a page of the book, "I don't know…"

Inuyasha didn't like that answer. Kohaku wasn't looking at Inuyasha either. The hanyou narrowed his eyes, "Okay, what are you three up to? Where is he-"

Then- from the ceiling- a large pink bubble suddenly appeared, swallowing Inuyasha inside of it. The dog demon cried out, trying to break the bubble… but it unbreakable from the inside! The brat had mastered another technique! AN: Just go with it, okay? Inuyasha growled as the kit began bouncing off walls, his vision started spinning. "Shippo let me outta here!"

The children were laughing madly. Miroku and Sango quickly appeared in the doorway- then they saw Shippo colliding into the walls, bouncing all around with Inuyasha inside! Their laughter rang throughout the halls of the lonely palace, along with Inuyasha's stream of curses.

Souta woke, bounding downstairs. He was surprised to see Kagome was still there. "I thought you were gonna leave last night!"

"No, I'm staying for a few days," Kagome said with a smile. She tilted her head slightly, confused, "Souta…. Why aren't you at school?"

"Err…well, I'm being home schooled now," Souta said. He smiled, "Mama tutors me for a few hours, I do chores, then I'm home all day. People kept asking what you were sick with, and too many people were asking me questions that I didn't know the answer to…" He smiled slightly, "So, I became unhealthy too… So we're both being home schooled!"

Souta then noticed Sesshomaru was listening to him. The demon was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea with their mother. Sesshomaru didn't look interested, but Souta continued speaking, looking in Sesshomaru's direction. "Since Kagome's gone all the time, we say that she is very ill."

Sesshomaru nodded. He continued to drink his tea silently. Souta narrowed his eyes just slightly at Kagome and Sesshomaru… the air was tense between them. He ignored it for now, sitting down and eating his breakfast properly. Kagome's mother had a craft class to go to that morning, so she soon bowed to Sesshomaru, kissed Souta and Kagome on the forehead, and was out the door.

Kagome came to the table, sitting down with a cup of tea of her own. She took a sip, sighing slightly, smiling, "Mama makes the best tea…" Souta looked up at Kagome to agree with her when he saw a bruise on her neck. He narrowed his eyes, reaching his hand up and pulling her shirt down. Souta got up quickly, "Kagome, what happened!"

She smacked his hand away, glaring at him. "Souta that's rude."

"And that's a bruise on your neck! What happened, Kagome?" Souta's eyes were lit with fierce concern, "How'd you get hurt!"

Sesshomaru looked at Souta silently. The boy was as pure as his sister… but when it came to intimacy- he was a complete child… any other human would recognize it as a hicky or a mark of some passion, but Souta thought she had been hurt.

"Your sister is fine." Sesshomaru stated simply, taking another sip of tea.

"But- what is that on her neck!" Souta exclaimed, "A bruise like that doesn't just happen!"

_How surprised you would be, young boy…_ Sesshomaru glared at Souta, feigning offense at the words, "Are you doubting my word, boy?"

Souta's eyes narrowed in to thin little slits, "Yes I'm doubting your word," Souta hissed through clenched teeth, "Is that why you two are so tense?" Kagome's breath caught at Souta's words. Her eyes widened. "Did you hurt her?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback. That child had seemed so fun loving and affectionate- but now he was acting like a man? To him! A child, challenging the Lord of the Western Lands! _The same foolish bravery his sister holds…_

"Souta… listen," Kagome put a hand on her brothers shoulder, calming him, "It's alright… Sesshomaru had to protect me from something-"

"And he had to hurt you to do it!"

"Yes," Kagome stated firmly, "Listen Souta- I'm part demon now… there are very different things about humans and demons…Please trust me- I'm not hurt, I promise."

Souta held Kagome's eyes. He nodded slowly, and then turned to Sesshomaru, bowing slightly to him, "I am sorry for jumping to conclusions…"

Sesshomaru acknowledged him, and then continued drinking his tea. The doorbell rang. Kagome went to answer it.

There was a pause. Sesshomaru stood, walking to the living room to see a boy at the door- he had brown hair and brown eyes and looked surprised at Kagome's appearance. "Kagome? Oh my… the Morphoritaniophobiaitus really did change the way you look!"

Sesshomaru and Souta looked at each other. Even Kagome felt a sweat drop. _Oh great, now Gramps has gone to the diseases no one in their right mind could even pronounce! _"Oh, hello Hojo!"

"I brought these herbs- it's said you can put them in a bath and it can sooth the sores on your body."

_Sores? _Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to Kagome. Then he remembered the disease didn't exist His eyes returned to the boy, narrowing. _What is this human boy doing here?_

"Are you feeling better, Kagome?"

"Um… somewhat, I haven't been on my feet for very long."

"Oh, well." The human boy smiled radiantly. Sesshomaru felt a nerve twitch in his temple. "I was hoping that perhaps you could join me for a walk- a bit of fresh air."

Souta saw Sesshomaru's eyes flicker darkly. Kagome put a hand up to the bruise on her neck, "Oh… Hojo, I-I don't think I could do that today…"

Sesshomaru clenched his fist. He stood straight, walking to the door and pulling Kagome back. She put a hand to her mouth, Souta looked at her curiously. Kagome ran upstairs. Souta was surprised, "Kagome!" He ran up to follow her.

Hojo made a move to enter the house as well, but Sesshomaru blocked his path. The boy looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes were wide and slightly fearful. "Who are you!"

"I am Kagome's personal caretaker," Sesshomaru stated smoothly. It wasn't exactly a lie. "You have upset her with your presence. Leave." He then shut the door into the face of the boy.

Hojo pushed the door open, "Hold on a second! Kagome's my friend- you can't just tell me to leave like that!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the fool, "I believe I just did. Goodbye."

Hojo stepped inside the house. He glared at Sesshomaru, "I don't care who you are- you don't have any right to kick me out of this house! You don't even live here!"

"It would be wise to leave," Sesshomaru growled deeply. Hojo went to go up the stairs, but Sesshomaru's arm came out, blocking the boy from his goal.

"What is wrong with you!" Hojo spat angrily, "Don't you even want to check on her- you're her caretaker!"

"Her brother would call me if there was anything wrong with her. Now, boy, I don't think you know whom you are messing with. I suggest you leave once more." Sesshomaru thought for a moment- he couldn't attack the boy, he'd kill him in a heartbeat… then he remembered the name of those people who could carry around weapons- the ones in charge of keeping peace. Maybe that was how people avoided fights. "You will leave or I will summon the police."

Hojo looked absolutely shocked at that threat. The two glared at each other a moment longer, then Sesshomaru opened the door, Hojo stepped out- he turned around to say something, but the door was shut in his face.

This time, Sesshomaru locked it.

Souta found Kagome sitting by the window, her hand still over the mark on her neck, she was shaking slightly. "Kagome… why did Sesshomaru put that mark on you?"

Kagome looked at Souta… she bit her lip softly… this was her brother… she always told Souta everything… she sighed, "Alright, Souta… here it is…"

She told him everything, _everything_ that had happened while she was gone. Souta was surprised, but he looked at the mark and nodded, "So… when Sesshomaru got upset about Hojo- you felt it because of that protective mark he put on you."

"Yes."

Souta nodded silently, letting it sink in. He could see that Kagome had been holding all this in for a while, but she was nervous now, waiting for his reaction. He held her eyes, then smiled, ".. alright…" _Maybe this'll make sense… someday…_ He offered Kagome his hand, helping her to stand from the windowsill.

Kagome smiled at her brother. He had no idea how much of a burden had come off her shoulders… and Souta had helped for the conversation she was going to have with her mother soon…

Her brother smiled, "You still have shopping to do- you might as well get it done now."

"…Sesshomaru doesn't like the city…"

Souta rolled his eyes at his sister, "He doesn't have to follow you everywhere- he's not a dog!"

Kagome shook her head. _Why do I keep thinking that he has to be with me everywhere I go?… Souta's right… whoa… Souta's right… I don't think that's happened for a long time! _She gave Souta a look, "So you'll entertain Sesshomaru today?"

"Yeah! I bet he's still interested in video games- who knows, maybe he can teach me some martial arts!" The boy got in to a funny pose, standing with his arms out to the side, his legs spread apart and him crouched down. Kagome laughed as she swung her foot down low, tripping him. She giggled, "Yeah, maybe he could teach you."

"Kags!" Souta exclaimed, rubbing his head and staring at her wide-eyed, "Since when have you known how to do that!"

She smiled at her brother, shrugging her shoulder as she picked up her purse, walking to the door, "Sesshomaru."

The two siblings came downstairs and saw Sesshomaru had gotten rid of Hojo. The demon Lord was again sitting, sipping his tea. His eyes met the pair. Both were smiling brightly. _Such an interesting family… _

Souta filled him in on what was going on, and Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. "Are you sure you will not be attacked in the city?"

"Who would attack me?" Kagome scoffed playfully. "It's alright, I'll be fine. Besides, how else could I buy everyone Christmas gifts if someone is hovering over my shoulder?"

Souta frowned slightly, "Are you talking about me or him?"

"Both," she said with a smirk, she ruffled her brother's hair, "I have my cell on me, so call me if you need me."

Souta nodded, Kagome picked up a light jacket and walked out the door. Sesshomaru watched her departing form until he was out of sight, then Souta tossed a controller at him. The demon lord looked at it, then placed it down. "You spend too much time playing that game."

"Oh… so you don't like it?" Souta asked, looking up at him.

"It is not healthy to sit there all day."

Souta grinned. He disappeared- then returned with two odd looking mats. He placed them on the floor. "Sesshomaru, I think you'll enjoy this- if you want to move so much. It's called Dance Dance Revolution."

Sesshomaru perked an eyebrow. The mats had arrows and buttons on them- "This is a controller in a mat form."

Souta grinned, "Just try it. You don't sit down for this one."

Sesshomaru eyed the mat carefully, then mimicked how Souta stood on his.

HAHAHAHA! SESSHOMARU AND DDR! BEST COMBO EVER!

OMG I LOVE THAT GAME SOOO MUCH!

; sorry, lil bit excited. I just played DDR for 5.5 hours, and my feet hurt but it was fun! Now I get to have Sesshomaru play in my mind!

For those of you who do not know what DDR is (SHAME ON YOU!) It's a game with four arrows, up, down, left and right. There is a set of stationary arrows at the top of the screen. Moving arrows come from the bottom of the screen to the top, and when the moving arrows match the stationary arrows, you hit the indicated arrow with your feet. I know it may sound boring when it's written down, but it is the BEST exercise—especially if you have asthma like I do and can't run long distances.

!See you next chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Day Two Part II

Disclaimer: not mine vv

Sorry it's been forever, and I mean FOREVER, since I've updated, but I'm back, and ready to continue with this story line. I had some fun with this one - Hope you enjoy!!

Remember to REVIEW PLEASE!!!

It was a beautiful autumn day, the trees had lost their bright green coloring, and there were bright hues of red, orange and yellow shimmering about the city. Kagome took a deep breath, smiling at the sunlight that was glittering down on her as she walked calmly towards the lights and laughter she could hear for miles around. Cars drove past, but it was early in the morning on a school day, there weren't too many people out on the streets yet.

The shops along the main street were still closed, so Kagome walked on, her dark hair swinging with her hips as she moved. The mall was only a ten minute walk from her home; she didn't bother with a bus or taxi. A soft melody escaped her lips as she hummed gently, not realizing she was being followed.

As she entered the mall, she was pleased to find the walkways pleasantly empty, and began shopping for a few toys for the children for Christmas, finding her way to clothing for Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku, and then she decided to head to the food court to snack on a smoothie. Her mind wandered back to Sesshomaru as she took the drink from the man, sitting at a table. She twirled the straw lightly in the thick liquid, her other hand wandering up to caress the mark he had left on her skin…

A smile escaped her lips. _I can't help feeling like this is… the way it should have always been… Sesshomaru… _She took a small sip of the fruity drink, opening her eyes to gaze around the store. _Now the more interesting battle…_ Leaning back in the chair, she narrowed her eyes slightly. _What do you GET a Lord that has everything?_

"Kagome!"

Startled, the demoness turned quickly at the voice- shocked to see her two best friends standing there… She cringed slightly, realizing she could no longer recall their names… Silently, she smiled at them, waving as they rushed over to see her.

They fussed over her being out and about, so happy to see that she was no longer bed ridden in her illnesses. Kagome explained that she was doing better, but that she needed little excitement in her life, which is why she was shopping at such an unearthly hour, to avoid the crowds.

"So," one of them grinned at her, "Are you gonna fill us in on this Inuyasha guy, what's happening with him?"

"We're not together," Kagome said firmly, "Never were; he was just messing with me."

The two girls looked at each other, and one of them couldn't hold back a grin. "Well, then, maybe you should tell us who the tall dark and handsome is that left that on you?" One of them motioned to their own neck, and both giggled at the blush that rose in Kagome's cheeks.

"Umm… well…" Kagome smiled sheepishly at them, "Sesshomaru and I are… kind of… figuring out where we stand with each other…"

"Hold up, Sesshomaru, the dude's brother?" the brown haired one looked shocked, "Kagome, you're kidding me!"

The other one looked at her watch, "Oh, we have to get to school… well, it was good to see you again Kagome! Maybe we can stop over some time soon?"

Quickly, Kagome shook her head no, "I'm not up for company you guys, and I feel a little drained after this, honestly."

Their departure created a wave of relief in her stomach, but got her thinking back to Sesshomaru… she threw away her cup that had barely been touched, standing and searching the entire store for the perfect gift… but it was no where to be found… Finally, the store began to become crowded, and she left before she had to deal with the torrents of people.

When she got home, she fumbled to open the door with all her packages, but when she did, everything dropped to the floor in absolute shock.

Sesshomaru was moving quickly, Souta was watching him in awe, as he did the hardest song on the hardest level of this game. Kagome's jaw hit the floor. He looked… amazing! With every step, his long silver hair moved with his body, he had taken off his shirt and shoes to play the game, and every time he moved, his muscles tightened. When the song ended, the demon lord lifted his eyes to Kagome; his eyes were warmer and looked calmer. She was absolutely frozen in place, staring at his eyes, the mark on her neck began to burn slightly and she coughed, quickly kneeling down to pick up the various things she had dropped.

Souta giggled and ran to help her, he hadn't noticed Kagome's curious behavior, but Sesshomaru didn't miss a beat. The demon lord calmly pulled his shirt back over his body. "You do not smell of the many humans." He stated plainly.

"I forgot what day it was yesterday, all humans were out of school and work," she stated simply, avoiding his gaze, "In the mornings, they leave for work and school at early hours."

"So there are less?"

She nodded, standing with the packages.

"Very well, I will accompany you when there are less of these humans."

A few packages fell from her arms and Sesshomaru caught them easily, taking some of them from her and following her upstairs. She placed the packages on the floor, telling Sesshomaru he could enter the room. The demon lord obeyed, she motioned for him to sit on the bed as she dumped out all the contents left from her large yellow bag, sorting everything. Sesshomaru was in a slight daze, but she didn't see it.

Her scent was overpowering in this room… he smoothed the sheets, remembering this was her bed… how many years had this woman lived here? He inhaled again, looking around the small room. There were mementos of childhood, small furry stuffed animals were easily found no matter where his eyes traced.

A curious box device sat atop a glass table, where small portraits littered the space. There was a curious book the small portraits were in, similar to a book she placed on her bed absentmindedly as she cleaned out her bag. Sesshomaru took it in his hands.

He opened the cover, to see elegant hand writing, The Feudal Era. He found a picture of Kagome grinning at the camera on that page, her fingers forming a curious sign that made him smirk. He began to turn the pages. With every portrait, her elegant handwriting wrote who it was beneath, along with a quick story of what circumstances they were taken at. There was Inuyasha, and the small flea that had followed him from the castle many years ago, she had captured every emotion of the pup with the curious device. However, among the portraits of him, there were many of the landscape, gorgeous waterfalls, with rainbows and mist. Powerful mountains that stood tall in the morning sunrise. His hand faltered when he came to another person…

It was him.

His eyes widened slightly. It was when the girl had first released the sword, but… he didn't recall the odd device being in her hands… then he looked closer, and realized that one was not by her hand, but the next was. He had challenged Inuyasha, and was battling the pup. He remembered something that had shimmered and caught his eye, but he had ignored it then. His sword was drawn, a cold look on his face, poised for battle.

Kagome realized what he was doing and sat next to him, turning the page again. "I thought it was odd when I looked through some of my photos," she pointed to a tree in the next, "That I could find you in them… you were waiting to attack Inuyasha, remember?"

The demon lord nodded silently, "Why did you take these pictures of me?"

"I didn't want to forget anyone that I've met in my journey," she replied calmly.

He frowned slightly, "I dislike these," he stated, going to tear the pictures of him out. She caught his hand. "No! You can't just rip them out of my scrapbook!"

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, "I dislike them," he repeated, "You will not keep foul portraits of this Sesshomaru with you, Kagome."

"What… what if I put more pictures, better ones of you in there?" she asked, turning to the back of the book where there were fewer pictures. Sesshomaru held her hand at a page, pausing to examine the photo. It was of Inuyasha and the clay pot; they were wrapped in each others embrace, love shinning in both pairs of eyes.

Beneath the picture in her handwriting were the words:

I was right, diary. It was just her emotions, not mine…

But now… who do I love?

Sesshomaru turned to see her eyes. It stung, but he did not sense jealousy, or heart wrenching sadness at the photo. She continued to turn the pages. He didn't look at them anymore, he was watching her. Finally, she turned her eyes up to meet his gaze. "The mutt has hurt you in his carelessness."

"He didn't mean to," Kagome said softly, turning her gaze back to the page they were on, "See, I have plenty of room for more pictures," she flipped through the empty pages, the sound regaining his attention.

"Hey Kagooommeeee!!!" Souta bounded into her room with a grin on his face, he hopped on the bed between the two of them, wrapping his arms around his sister, "You promised the next time you were home, you'd make your desert again!"

The woman laughed, pinching her brothers cheeks, "You ran all the way from your video game to tell me that?" Her tone was playful; she was relieved for the distraction.

"Yep!" the boy sat up, looking over at Sesshomaru, "Kagome's the worst cook, but if it has tons of sugar in it, she's the best!" He stood, pulling on Kagome's hands, "C'mon! Mom said she needs the oven for dinner so you gotta make it noooww!"

The whining made Sesshomaru and Kagome cringe slightly. Souta stopped, remembering their hearing. He quickly apologized, but continued to drag Kagome downstairs. When Sesshomaru didn't follow, Souta came back in, taking his hand and pulling on him. His playful brown eyes met golden rocks that didn't share the same attitude as his sister. "Please, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had just gotten out all the ingredients. She went to wash her hands and turned, giving a small shriek of surprised and backing against the sink. Sesshomaru had been standing over her shoulder, watching her. His eyes were curiously narrowed at the soap dispenser. "What is that?"

"It's…. soap," Kagome said quietly, trying to ignore how close he was to her. She pushed her hands against his chest to make him back up, but he didn't budge. He looked down at her hands, then her eyes in amusement.

"What is your purpose?" he asked lightly.

The tone in his voice caught her off guard. She tilted her head at him slightly, visibly confused. A smirk tugged at his lips and he leaned forward just slightly, "You could not have thought you would push me away, the only other purpose would be to feel what you can not see."

A blush shot through her cheeks and she quickly stepped to the side, putting her hands together in a heartbeat. Her blue eyes were wide and she took a few apples to the cutting board, a sudden thought striking her. _Was… was he just… flirting with me?_

Sesshomaru was examining the foreign devices of the kitchen, his eyes were still masked, but she could see he was curious. Her heart pounded slightly, recalling the look in his golden eyes… She had never seen him look… playful… A shiver caught her spine and she forced herself to ignore it, taking a knife and beginning to chop the apples. The demon lord came over her shoulder again, this time she was aware because his hair slid over her shoulder. She turned to look at him. He was looking at the fruit, slightly curious.

"These are apples," her voice caught him as she handed him a slice.

"They are… yellow and green… apples are red," he stated firmly, eyeing the piece carefully. She giggled lightly and he glared at her.

"These are different kinds," she said with a smile, stifling her giggles at the child like way he had spoken, "Just try it, they're good."

Slowly, he took the piece from her, she went back to cutting and he put it past his lips. Surprisingly, the food was good, he could taste many natural sugars that caught his tongue, it was similar to the apples he knew, merely sweeter.

"You're brave to be in the kitchen when Kagome's cooking," Souta said, peeping out from the living room.

"Go play your game, Souta," Kagome spat with a grin, "I'm a good enough cook."

The child laughed, obeying her. Sesshomaru looked out to the living room, "That boy plays too much with that device."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She put the apples in a bowl and began making a curious mix of many sweet ingredients, Sesshomaru watched her begin to mix the two and let the apples sit in the sugary substance. She then began a pie crust, amazingly it did not take long for her to make two of them, and she poured the apple mix in both crusts that held a pan.

Then, she pulled out loose flour and began to make the top for the pie. She did so very well, and placed both in the oven. Her process of clean up began, but Sesshomaru got in the way by examining the faucet where the water came from. "Sesshomaru, you're in my way."

The demon lord was calmly turning the water on and off, at different temperatures. He ignored her when she spoke, examining the device curiously. Kagome rolled her eyes, she had forgotten about the way Inuyasha had been when he first came, though Sesshomaru was handling the new technology much better than he had…

Souta's hand snuck into the bowl of what was left of the sugary gel. However, when pulling his hand back, he got it caught in Sesshomaru's hair. The demon lord frowned when he felt something and turned- his hair was pulled. He caught the boy's wrist, his eyes flickering to the culprit, trying to calm his sudden anger. No creature touched his hair, and none ever pulled on it.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh, Souta!" She quickly put her things down, untangling her brother's sticky fingers from Sesshomaru's silky locks. She could tell he was not pleased…

Sesshomaru growled angrily when he felt the tangles in his hair, along with the weight of the sugary goop that now soiled his long locks. Souta looked at him with wide eyes, he was terrified. "I'm… I- I mean… I didn't mean to…"

Kagome ignored her brother's words, "Souta, do the dishes now."

She took Sesshomaru by the hand and began to lead him upstairs. Souta paused, confused at her actions. He had never seen her do that with Inuyasha… Sesshomaru seemed to be just as startled, his eyes flickered away from Souta to their intertwined hands, and he followed her, still growling softly.

"I'm so sorry Souta did that, Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered, she led him to a curious room that smelled very clean. "This is a shower, it's just like the water downstairs, only a lot more." She turned the water on and it did run with more power. Sesshomaru came closer to examine it, when she pulled a metal rod and a curious hissing suddenly filled his senses. He quickly stood straight as water came shooting from the top of the creature's mouth.

"What is this contraption for?" he growled softly, her eyes turned to hold his.

"It's where you can bathe," she replied simply, smiling at him, "I'm impressed, Inuyasha refused to come in this room when he smelt the soaps and such. He even tried to attack the shower and the toilet."

"Toy- let?" Sesshomaru repeated, still eyeing the water contraption curiously. "What is that?"

"Well… it's where you use the bathroom," she replied simply, showing him the other contraption, "Then, when you're done, you push this handle," she pushed it and a great roaring filled his ears- he felt the shower water burn hotter. "And the water takes the waste away to… well, that's a long story," she smiled at him, "Just don't do that when you're in the shower, or anyone is, or you'll burn them. But you need to get that gunk out of your hair, this is shampoo, conditioner, soap, a washcloth," she paused, "You… you know how to use all of these, right?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru glared at her coldly, "What would make you think I did not?"

"Well… Souta had to help Inuyasha his first time here-"

"I am not that mutt," Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Sorry!" Kagome left him to the shower, placing a towel on the edge of the sink, and returning downstairs to check the pies that were cooking. They were barely even hot now, she set to work cleaning up the kitchen and the living room, putting in a CD of hers that she sang to as she worked. It helped to keep her mind off of everything, including the image of the demon lord in the shower above her head…

About a half hour later, a knock came on her door. She opened it and her eyes widened, "Hojo? Um… hi again," the boy handed her a box of strong herbs and she looked at him in confusion.

"Some of your friends told me that you were out and about very early this morning," he said with a beaming smile, "But said you weren't up for a lot of company in the evening, I thought these herbs might help relax you when you're too wound up from being back on your feet."

"That was very kind of you, Hojo, thank you." Kagome said a bit stiffly. She could hear Sesshomaru stopping the shower water…

Souta came up behind Kagome, "Um… Kags, you might wanna check on your pies again…"

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, the box of herbs dropped from her hands, she could smell that they would burn if they were left in a moment longer. She dashed into the kitchen, quickly opening the oven and removing them. A soft growl caught her ears as she closed the oven and her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru was coming down the stairs in nothing but the towel around his waist, which was too obviously too short. Hojo stared at him, his eyes wide and surprised. "I told you, boy, that your presence here disrupted her healing."

"I- I didn't know your doctor was living with you, Kagome," Hojo managed to stutter, vividly aware of how the muscles in the man before him flexed just as he reached for the doorknob.

"You will not return here," Sesshomaru growled lowly, "Do not disobey my orders a second time, boy."

With that, he shut the door firmly and locked it again, turning to Kagome and Souta. His hair was still dripping wet, and he looked very displeased at the length of the towel. "That boy is a nuisance," he growled darkly, "Why does he continue to pursue you despite the mark?"

"He's… human, Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly, forcing her eyes from his body, "Let- let me get you a better towel…"

The demon lord perked an eyebrow at the woman. She was obviously uncomfortable at seeing so much of him. Silently, he followed her down the hall she entered. She turned a corner, opening a large closet and pulling out a much longer towel, taking down another one for his long hair. A hand held the shelf in front of her, and she turned quickly, gasping in surprise.

Sesshomaru was blocking her from squeezing out, one hand held the towel lowly on his body, his gold eyes held hers calmly. Without thinking, she pressed her hands to his chest, forgetting that he would not step away with the action. Her heart pounded, she felt a whirlwind of heat strike her from her chest to her toes, pulsing faster. Her mouth went dry, and she gasped at the feeling of his heart beating firmly against her fingertips. His playful words crossed her mind and she quickly pulled her hands away from his flesh, staring at him.

Kagome's expression pleased him. He didn't know why he followed her down the hall, but now he knew it had been the right thing to do. The warmth of her hands against his skin made his breathing quicken, he could see she was attracted to his body. Attraction had never made him feel anything, he knew many demons that loved his body, but seeing her heart race, seeing the blush rise though her cheeks, her eyes glowing against his, made his heart pound harder.

He was going to do something foolish if he remained there, locked in her eyes, lost in her heart, he went to take the towel from her hands, but she wouldn't release them. Her heart was pounding faster, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes curiously, wondering why the rhythm had suddenly changed. The woman caressed his cheek with one hand, stepping against him. He tried to take a step back, but his feet were glued to the floor. She released the towels, and ran her other hand along his wet hair. Her lips sealed over his.

Sesshomaru couldn't fight, he released the towels in his free hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her firmly against him. She went to break the kiss, but he stepped forward, pinning her by the shelves and tasting her mouth deeply, the taste was exotic, teasing him with the purity it held.

When he was satisfied, he pulled back very slowly, watching her expression. Her eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, he could feel her breathing had become faster against his chest. She licked her lips lightly and a smirk made its way to his face… she enjoyed his taste.

Kagome couldn't move. She opened her eyes, holding the golden ones in front of her. The legs beneath her were frozen, and they would fail her if she tried to move an inch. Sesshomaru knelt to pick up the towels, taking her hand in the process. He turned the palm to his lips, kissing it gently. Shivers ran through her spine at the touch, he gently closed the palm, kissing her knuckles next. "Thank you for the towels."

Without another word, he left. Kagome slowly slid to the floor, bringing the hand he had kissed to her lips, closing her eyes and trying to calm her racing heart.

Sesshomaru smiled as he ascended the staircase, entering the room where his clothes had been placed. The woman had not made any advancement on him… He should have been furious, outraged that any woman thought herself worthy to attempt any such action with him… but the feeling of her lips against his… he closed his eyes, savoring the taste he still held…

He wanted to keep it. _Is this the bond? _The demon lord pulled the clothing on slowly. _If it is… the strength has been growing rapidly for such a meek woman to make such a bold move… and it pleases me._

Without another thought, he returned downstairs, to find Kagome's mother was home, and the miko was keeping herself busy with helping to prepare the food. There was a solid blush in her cheeks that would not dissipate. She tried to avoid him for the rest of that night, but he caught her arm before she left to her bed, "I will accompany you tomorrow morning, when there are fewer humans on the streets."

A nod, accompanied with a fierce blush was his answer. He smirked, narrowing his eyes playfully at her, and he lowered his voice, "Which do you enjoy more, Kagome, feeling what you can or can not see?"

The blush raged darker in her cheeks and he released her, she quickly made her way upstairs. Sesshomaru smirked, taking up a book that had been sitting on the table, his memories more than enough substance to keep his mind busy for the night.

Alright, there's a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave a review pleeeeaasee!


	14. Day Three

**::::::VERY IMPT AN:::::**

It was brought to my attention by you'llneverknow and AwesomeAmy that I made a mistake with Kagome's father. I wrote an explanation for him in chapter 10 which should be DISREGARDED and I have DELETED it, the correct version of her father's story is the one in THIS chapter.

Please forgive me for my mistake, it has been quite a while since I've touched this story, and I didn't realize it until some reviewers pointed it out to me.

MAJOR thanks go out to **_you'llneverknow_** and **_Awesome Amy_** for catching that HUGE mistake for me, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!

**:::::END OF VERY IMPT AN::::**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha –tear-

Alright, just to get this out there, because this is part of why I stopped writing for a long while, it makes me sad to be on my fourteenth chapter and only have 72 reviews. Lots of people have been reading this, or at least hitting the page, but not many people are leaving reviews.

I decided to put some COOL plot twists in this chapter, and I really think people will love it, but unfortunately, I'm no mind reader, so PLEASE tell me if you like it, PLEASE, I mean, come on, I'm saying PLEASE!!

PLEASE REVIEW! **PLEASE REVIEW!** PLEASE REVIEW! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The air was crisp and biting as Kagome set foot on the porch. Some of the leaves were whirling around the streets in clusters, reminding her that autumn was fast approaching. There was frost nipping at the grass of the front yard, and the sky over head was clear and glittering with the morning rays of light. 

Sesshomaru followed her calmly; the sound of his footsteps brought her back into the daze she had been stuck in since the kiss. A blush victoriously rushed through her cheeks, and she quickly wrapped her scarf over the color, beginning to walk down the sidewalk with him at her side.

Kagome could still feel his lips tingling against her skin. She tightened her hand into a fist in her pocket. Somehow, he had left a sweet burn that wasn't visible to the eye, but she could still feel his touch… _I can't believe I kissed him! And he let me kiss him like that… and that he kissed me back so… so… passionately!_

Sleeping last night had been difficult, every time her eyes closed, she saw him and woke. Every time she managed to sleep, a dream of him riled her blood and made her wake. Even now, standing next to him, her blood still pounded.

No words of the kiss had crossed their lips. Sesshomaru followed Kagome, he knew where her thoughts were wandering to, and a proud smirk caught his eye. No other creature had ever been capable of distracting her so well. However, there was no fun at her discomfort if he could not prod at it slightly. For a time, he remained silent; allowing her to muse on whatever came to her mind, then his voice broke through.

"What are your thoughts, Kagome?"

She turned to him quickly, locking eyes with him and shaking her head no quickly, "Nothing." The blush rose past where the scarf hid and he smirked inwardly, _I have never met a creature who goes so red this often in my presence…._

"You have no thoughts where you wish to go?"

"Oh," she furrowed her brow, "Umm… well, I still have some Christmas shopping to do…" they were at the store; she removed her scarf from her face as they entered and began to walk through the shops. Sesshomaru didn't find many that pleased him, however, Kagome caught his eye on a few things and finally saw it, and he ignored a store she had seen him eyeing, so she took him by the arm and entered.

It was a store with many different kinds of knick knacks, from all different eras and time periods. The two split up to explore the peculiar shop and that was when Kagome found it, the absolutely perfect gift for him. She rang it up without his knowledge, for he was examining portraits and sculptures of many different kinds. He pointed out a few people to her, Lords and Ladies that he had met at one point in his life.

A curious poster caught his eye and he pulled it from the wall, examining it in his hands. "Amusement Park?" he asked, his eyes turned to Kagome, "What is this?"

"Oh wow, I didn't realize they finished it," Kagome muttered softly, taking it from his hands, "I really have been gone a long time…" Sadness slipped in to her voice, and that did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

He watched her calmly, hearing the words she spoke as she pointed to various things on the paper, naming them, roller coasters, bumper cars, cotton candy, prizes, games, boats, flying contraptions, but none of them meant anything to him. There was an excitement in her voice, though, one that seemed to make her smile with a glow in her eyes that he did not want to see dissolve.

His deep voice interrupted her explanation, "When should we go?"

Kagome's eyes shot over to him in surprise, her blue eyes were wide and she seemed very startled. "You- you want to go? Sesshomaru… there are going to be lots of humans there…"

"You are a miko, are you not?" he asked calmly, "There must be a potion to calm my senses of humans when in the presence of so many."

A smile lit her face, "Well… maybe we can go tomorrow, it's more fun to be there during the day, even though there will be lots of humans… are you sure you can handle it, Sesshomaru-"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, annoyed at the question. She giggled, taking his arm, "I was just teasing, come on, I see a photo booth!"

"Photo booth?" he asked curiously. She dragged him to a very small chamber that had a curious screen that could see their faces; she explained it was like her camera, and that they could pose together.

Sesshomaru didn't understand at all, and in the first picture, she smiled boldly at the camera while he watched it with the same cold expression. She laughed at him and stuck her fingers behind his head in the next photo, their eyes locked and with her smiling innocently at him with her eyes closed. The third picture, Sesshomaru had caught both her arms and was pinning them together, glaring at her with a playful glimmer in his eye. Kagome looked slightly nervous, a sheepish grin on her face. The final picture, Sesshomaru held her to his chest, she did a curious hand gesture that she called a peace sign and convinced him to do it as well. A smirk actually came to his face and was caught by the machine.

When they finished, a paper with two sets of the four pictures came out. Kagome smiled as she tore them down the center, they were identical strips of paper. Sesshomaru found it fascinating and seriously considered opening the machine to discover how it was done, but Kagome realized what he was trying to do and promised she would explain it to him. Sesshomaru looked at the pictures in his hand and smiled slightly, he placed them in a pocket in his new garments and followed her as she made her way about the store.

* * *

There was snow whirling about on the ground, it was fresh, the first of the winter storms that would soon cover all the land in a blanket of pure crystal, that would glitter under every form of light brilliantly. 

No signs of life were heard over the land. There were no joyful birds singing their sweet lullaby's, no soft voices carrying on the wing. All was still, all was silent. It was just past noon, and the shadows were beginning to fall.

However, at a waterfall that flowed into the Southern lands, the shadows were not the only thing disturbing the blanket covering the earth. A crimson stream was flowing over the ground and tainting the icy river.

Kagura folded her fans away, readjusting the hairpiece in her hair and flicking blood from her cheek, as she stood over the dead body of a creature. She tucked her fan away and folded her hands within the sleeves of her robes, staring coldly at the creature now bleeding through the virgin snow.

It was a demon, who now had dead brown eyes that were locked, forever to stare up at the snowy sky. There was a frozen miracle burning in her eyes, teal and silver that once burned with life now sat like a river frozen over by the winter cold. Her long gray hair once held tight to a bun atop her head, but now it was loose and flowing in the water, stained with blood and flesh ripped from her own body. The blue and black kimono she wore was covered with filth; much of it was missing from the attack that had killed her. A woven basket lay inches from her fingertips, a few curious herbs sitting atop the wood.

After a few moments, there was a whirl of snow, announcing the arrival of her master. She bowed lowly, remaining there as he approached to examine her work slowly.

"Messy," Naraku stated coldly as he stared at the creature, he glared at Kagura, "You will be punished for your sloppy work." The woman tensed and remained bowing to him. She tightened her hands within the sleeves of her kimono. A command came for her to rise and remain silent. She obeyed, and then he turned his eyes to the forest, "Selene."

A woman walked up to him from the shadows. She had short black hair, straight and weightless. Her lips were a blood red, and wore a kimono of cherry blossoms that matched the color, with no weapons at her side. Her violet eyes traveled the form of the creature in front of her, "This is the creature?"

Naraku glared at her coldly. Selene knelt by the woman, taking her blood in a vial, then putting both her hands into the deep wound that had nearly destroyed the body. Her eyes began to burn an evil crimson red and a dark smile crept on to her face, the body before them began to shrivel into nothing. A powerful aura came off of the woman, her black hair floating around her with the power.

When she pulled her hands away, the body before them was shriveled into nothing but skeleton and skin. There were no eyes in the sockets, no tongue in the mouth, and no blood staining the ground. The long locks were all now a sickly black color, many floating away with the power of the river. Bony hands were clenched tightly, unable to move.

Slowly, Selene stood, flexing her new fingers. Her violet eyes now burned a deep brown, twinkling with silver and teal darkly in the moonlight. She smirked down at what was left of the body before her. Without hesitation, she placed her foot atop the skull and crushed it with a sickening crack.

Dark laughter escaped from Naraku's lips. He examined Selene's form. "Perfect…" He stroked her cheek, his dark eyes locked to hers, "You are the master of shape and poison in your village. Now that you are ready, you will hear: I plan to destroy the Lord of the Western Lands."

The demon circled her form, searching the body for any imperfections, "He has gone soft, with that disgusting human child he has brought under his wing, and now using the savior items on a pathetic woman that otherwise would have died. My spies saw him go to this creature to get the potion to free him of the bond. However, I have a much better plan…"

Naraku's eyes glittered as he took the basket in his hand, "You now have two months, and will create the potion, but you will create it at full strength. Instead of Sesshomaru loosing half of his soul in order to free himself of the bond, he will lose all of it!"

His dark laughter filled the air. Selene furrowed the brow of the new body she now held, "But… my Lord… if he has no soul… he will die, and be of no use to you."

"Which is where you come in, my dear," Naraku stated with a dark smile, "You will create this potion, and you will create it at the full strength it is capable of being made, then, I will call upon the dead miko to curse the body without the soul to be placed fully in my control. Without the Lord of the West to stop me, there will be no creature strong enough to stop my plans!"

"How do you know the miko will not double cross you?" Selene asked darkly, "She has been known to waver on the sides of this war."

"I hold the key to something she wants very dearly," Naraku stated calmly, a dark twinkle in his hellish eyes. He smirked down as the ashes of the woman that was disintegrating away with the winds, "The body of a live woman who lives as her reincarnation… the priestess known as-"

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo giggled, pointing to a picture and smiling broadly, "I remember that day!" 

He was pointing to a picture of Kagome when Shippo had been playing with the camera. Inuyasha had dove his head in the water to catch a fish and emerged with one clenched between his teeth. Kagome's eyes were popping out of her head and were was a sickly green tinge to her cheeks, as if she couldn't believe that he had really done that.

Rin laughed at the picture, and then noticed that Kohaku was silent… She turned to look up at the boy. He had his hair pulled back to stay out of his face, but his head was bowed, his dark bangs hiding his brown eyes from sight. Rin leaned forward some, to see his brown eyes were deeply troubled, there were angry tears storming within them. She put her hand on his knee.

The motion seemed to pull him from the spell he had been in. He jumped, quickly turning to look at Rin, there was no expression on his face, but he lifted up towards the light, so his freckles and wide eyes were easily seen. The girl had large brown eyes full of warmth, and she smiled at him, "Don't be sad…"

Kohaku gave a weak smile, gently placing his hand over Rin's, not saying a word. The girl held it, pulling him to his feet; Shippo put the book down at Rin's command and followed the two from the room.

Inuyasha was sulking in a large window, staring out at the snowflakes that were covering the palace ground. His ears were flat against his skull. _I hate this time of year… _He glared out as the innocent crystals fell to the ground. _I still remember that year it snowed here… that was the last time Sesshomaru was ever kind to me…_

_**FLASHBACK!!**_

_Sesshomaru was walking far ahead of them on the snowy walkway. Inuyasha was fidgeting from the grasp his mother had on his hand. He broke free and bounded back to him. The demon prince didn't stop moving when he arrived at his side._

"_How come you're not walking with us?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep up with the pace of his elder brother._

"_Because you walk slowly." Sesshomaru replied coldly._

"_Nu uh!" Inuyasha pouted, "I can keep up with you just fine!"_

_They were silent as they continued down the snowy path. Sesshomaru finally looked over at Inuyasha, he could see his hands were raw from slipping many times in the snow, and refusing to fall back, he would catch himself and run on all fours to catch up to him, then stand again. Inuyasha was surprised when a pair of black gloves was put in his hands and Sesshomaru slowed his pace. The boy didn't say a word, Inuyasha said thank you and pulled them on over his hands, then placed them atop his ears._

_Sesshomaru looked at him and he laughed. Inuyasha stared. It was the first time he had ever heard him laugh, and the last time he would ever remember it in the future._

_That day, Sesshomaru was his brother. Inuyasha prayed that the walk would never end. They played, they talked, they ran, they chased; they had fun…_

_It was the last day Inuyasha had ever seen Sesshomaru act like a child. The next week, Inuyasha's mother died… their father was murdered… and Inuyasha ran away…_

Inuyasha pulled a pair of black gloves from his kimono, smoothing them with his thumb. It had a crescent moon on the back of each hand, and was magically made to never break, and always change to fit the one wearing them. He sighed deeply, turning to gaze back out the window. A tug on his kimono ripped Inuyasha from his thoughts.

Rin was standing there, she had pulled Kohaku into the room, and Shippo jumped to sit at the foot of the window sill. Miroku and Sango were standing at the door to the room, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at them all, breaking free of his melancholy mood.

"What are all of you starin' at me for?"

The little girl smiled at him. It was a wide, innocent smile that glittered as brightly as the fresh fallen snow. "Will Inuyasha please play with us in the snow?"

All of the eyes seemed to glitter with hope. Inuyasha looked at them and huffed, crossing his arms, and saying gruffly, "Fine…but you all better go get more clothes on; I'm not taking the blame if you brats get sick."

Rin launched herself around his neck, clinging to him with a giggle, "Thank you! Rin will find clothes for everyone and Rin will bring us all back here!"

She took Shippo's paw and began to rush out of the room with both boys, completely oblivious to Kohaku as he tried to correct the way she had spoken.

Sango smiled at Inuyasha, "That was very kind of you."

"I must agree," Miroku chimed in, "The children have been very well kept by you these past few days, Inuyasha. Kagome would be proud."

"Yea, yea," he growled, "Whatever keeps them out of my hair…" He pulled the gloves on and went to follow the energy balls down the hall. Sango and Miroku smiled at each other, following him and catching hands as they slowly followed the small group.

* * *

"Tada!" Kagome smiled in victory, the potion was done and she was certain it would work. She had tested some of it just because Souta doubted her, and she did have to admit that it had relaxed her senses to the humans and made it much easier to focus. 

It took some bullying, but she finally convinced Sesshomaru to take the potion in order to become accustomed to the change. She had made it potent enough to last for the few days that he would be here, and at his request, made sure that it only targeted humans and not demons. After merely drinking the potion, he could feel a difference in the air, the foul scent of so many relaxed against his nose, and the murderous thundering that echoed throughout the crowded streets diminished considerably.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples after drinking the mixture. He had to admit, he was grateful that the two had forced him to do so. They had turned on two very different, very loud music boxes and began to sing to both of them at the same time. It had not been pleasant to his ears, and there was no where he could go in order to escape it. Now, however, the house had calmed, the family was watching a movie… all except the grandfather.

The demon lord entered a room at the end of the hall. There was the grandfather; he looked at Sesshomaru calmly as he entered his study. "How may I help you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

When he went to stand, Sesshomaru calmly held up his hand. He took a seat at the chair before the desk, "I have searched this home," he replied firmly, "And have found no trace of a father for these two. Tell me, why is this?"

A heavy sigh escaped the lips of the old man, "You will not like this answer, Lord of the West, must you ask?"

"Kagome and her brother will hide details from me. It will cause them both pain," he replied simply, "And no question should be asked to the Lady of any home."

The old man nodded, standing, "You have quite proper manners, demon, I thank you for that… your half brother was not as… graceful in his questioning on this matter… he did not receive an answer," a book came into his hands, "but you shall."

He opened it up to reveal a wedding picture of Kagome's mother and father. The man was very handsome; he had bright blue eyes, and soft brown hair. "She gets her eyes from her father…" the grandfather stated softly, "He was a good man… Very kind, very proper, very firm but very loving… His name was Souta; his son was given the name at birth…"

He smiled softly, "Perhaps, you have seen the tree by the well?"

Sesshomaru nodded firmly. The grandfather smiled, "That is where Souta proposed to my daughter… some believe that tree holds sacred powers, and he was one of them that did. The way he lived… it seemed as if there were something magical running through his veins…"

"The children were loved by him, he spent every waking moment he had to give to them… he was constantly away on business, but he always returned with a trinket for each of them, and days to spend with them," he turned through pages after pages of pictures of the happy family, showing how much love the four had known.

"But then one day… he didn't come home," the grandfather stated sadly, he began to turn through pages of holidays without him, "Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years before our very eyes…"

Sesshomaru watched in the pictures how the woman, who had once appeared to be so in love, now, lost some of the glitter that had been so visible in her eyes. The children were still happy, but the smiles that were in the picture before his departure were no where to be found.

"My daughter refused to believe that he was dead, she pressed on… even after all the search parties ended, the police called it a cold case, everyone gave up hope, she refused to accept their belief that he died." He turned the pages, "Her heart won't let her believe that he was really gone… or at least, it wouldn't…"

Two golden eyes narrowed curiously, "What do you mean, it wouldn't?"

Before he could answer, a pair of feet came scurrying down the hall, Souta popped his head in the room. The grandfather hid the book behind his back, speaking quietly, "A story for another day, Lord of the West…"

"You guys are missing the movie!" Souta complained, pouting at them. The grandfather gave a hearty laugh, "We are coming, my boy, we are coming."

Souta smiled and ran to grab his grandfather's chair. The old man put the book back in its hiding place, and then he and Sesshomaru began to walk down the hallway.

Kagome was surprised when the demon lord took a seat next to her, but she didn't complain. Her grandfather was set up in the chair Souta carried, and then the boy sat Indian style on the floor by him. Kagome's mother sat in her chair.

Sesshomaru's eyes gazed at the woman. He could sense a strange sadness that was within her, the same kind that lingered within Kagome. Silently, he placed his hand atop of hers, relaxing at her scent to enjoy the movie. The woman at his side relaxed at his touch, and the trust made his eyes turn to watch her. No matter how hard he tried, the thought still lingered there…

They had both lost their father… they both knew the kind of pain it caused… the common ground…

Made him respect her even more.

* * *

And another chapter is up!! WITH more plot to it!! I thought it was about time I started making this dangerous again… and if you don't recognize the demon that was killed; you need to go back a few chapters to refresh your memory, mkay?

PLEASE REVIEW! **PLEASE REVIEW!** PLEASE REVIEW! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Please review!! I'm saying please, pretty please?

–Puppy eyes-

Pretty please with sugar on top!!

PLEASE REVIEW! **PLEASE REVIEW!** PLEASE REVIEW! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Day Four

Disclaimer: Not mine

Been a very long time. My old computer crashed… I forgot about this story… trying to pick it back up again

A streak of lightening cracked down through the sky, shimmering a brilliant silver and blue. Thunder cracked outside loudly. Winds whistled heavily past the windows, and the trees bowed each direction as the water thrashed against them. The sky was dark and foreboding, promising a storm that would last for the entire day. Leaves were swirling around the ground, spinning in small torrents as the wind whipped through the streets.

Kagome was packing her orange bag up again, but it was being done very quickly. She had recollected many things to take back to the feudal era. Sesshomaru was standing in her doorway, watching her silently. She had huge stacks all around her, and her closet was piled with decorative packages that she deemed as Christmas gifts. She was packing everything away calmly, though he didn't see how she would fit everything.

"Why are you packing today?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, leaning into the doorway.

Kagome paused for a moment, staring out at the storm that was brewing outside. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her deep blue eyes examining the drops of water hammering against the cool glass. "I know this may sound strange… but… every time I've had a storm like this here… something bad has been getting ready to happen in the feudal era…" She smiled slightly, that half happy smile, "Guess we'll have to postpone that amusement park trip for a little while…"

Sesshomaru felt her sigh. Kagome turned calmly to the piles of things, and continued to pack the massive orange bag. He knelt down, reaching to help her, brushing his hand with hers. She blushed softly, taking her hand back in surprise. Her eyes met his, and then nodded at his clothing and swords, which were hanging carefully on her wall, "Why don't you take some time to get dressed, Sesshomaru? I can handle all this junk…"

He nodded, taking the robes and calmly entering the bathing chamber. Sesshomaru closed the door and lightly flipped the lock. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and then held the edge of the sink firmly. _I have grown so very weak towards this human…_ He wore the blue jeans, and the white tank top with the blue shirt overtop of it. His sunglasses sat still on the top of his head. He calmly took them off, placing them on the counter. His senses had returned to him, and his markings had reappeared after Kagome's spell had worn off.

He pulled off the outer shirt, shaking his head slightly. _I should not have come with her back here…_

_**You want her.**_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened suddenly and he stared at his reflection again. The reflection was smiling slightly, eyes tinted red. He grit his teeth, placing the shirt down slowly and holding on the counter tightly. _I suspected you would take time to bother me again while I was here…_

__

_**Take her. **_The beast calmly folded his arms, looking around the room from the mirror. Its eyes seemed to smile as it fell upon the tub, tilting its head slightly in approval, _**you could even do it here…**_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes angrily, trying to control his temper. _Go back inside me and sleep._

_**You're the one that gave her our blood,**_ the beast replied simply, fidgeting with the clothing, examining it curiously. He brushed his hand on the shirt, looking back up at Sesshomaru; _**I'm merely demanding what we both want from her…**_

Sesshomaru shook his head, glaring at the creature, his eyes an icy gold, _No._

The creature smiled darkly, the eyes burning a deeper red; _**you've kissed her, you've given her a mating mark, and I'm not satisfied with her. Go now.**_

_No. _Sesshomaru tightened his hands on the counter; he felt his own eyes beginning to bleed red. He growled softly as he fought for control. There was a fog invading his senses, it was his beast trying to take total control of his body. He bowed his head further. _I'm not going to lay a hand on her._

_**Think about it, **_ the beast whispered, leaning forward and matching his pose, his red eyes burning a deeper color as the smirk grew on his face, _**I want you to think about it… envision that beautiful creature, in your arms… that virgin blood… that taste nearly sent me over the edge… you know you want her…**_

_What I want from her I will not have,_ Sesshomaru slammed a hand on the counter, hard. Some things fell off of it and crashed to the floor. He felt himself losing control… The beast laughed softly, examining his hand. It had control of the hand… The beast pressed it against the mirror, forcing Sesshomaru closer.

A knock came on the door. Kagome's voice drifted into his ears, "Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" He heard her jiggle the doorknob.

_**There she is… walking right to you, **_the beast smiled darkly, tilting its head at him as it came closer, _**you can smell it… can't you? That absolute purity in her blood… it's driving me wild-**_

_I am Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, demon slayer, human slayer, stronger than the former Lord of the West ever was. _His eyes flared dangerously, _you WILL retreat and lie dormant, now!_

Sesshomaru saw his reflection returning to normal as the beast obeyed his command. He stood slowly, flexing his hand as the fog cleared. He had won control this time… Checking his reflection again, he saw his eyes still burning an intense combination of blood red and gold.

"Sesshomaru?" her gentle voice caught his ears.

_**Keep trying to fight me…**_ the fading voice spoke, _**Keep pushing me away… I'll have what I want…**_

"I'm fine Kagome," Sesshomaru stated firmly, refusing to approach the door, "Return to your packing."

He heard her hesitate slightly, resting her hand against the door, "Are you sure?"

His voice was firm and slightly cold as he replied. "Positive."

Kagome stared at the door to the bathroom, biting her lip softly. She stepped back from the door, rubbing her neck over the mark slightly. It wasn't burning anymore… She sighed, stepping back from the door as another crack of thunder roaring through her senses. She continued to rub the mark softly, walking back to her room. _That was really weird… I've never felt anything like that before… it was like… he was begging me to come to him…_

Kagome sighed, sitting back down on the floor and finishing the last of her packing. Sesshomaru was still in the bathroom, she heard him running the shower water. She paused at the staircase, staring at all the pictures on the walls. A smile came to her lips when she saw one with her father… she traced her fingertips along the edge of the frame… remembering the day…

_!FLASHBACK!_

_Kagome was giggling madly as she darted out of the car. Her mother was holding Souta in her arms, bouncing him lightly. The infant child was smiling, happy to be held in her arms after the long ride._

_She raised her arms, and Souta leaned down to pick her up. He picked her up over his head, she squealed with laughter as he made the sound of an airplane soaring by. She giggled as he held her on his side, walking over to his wife and kissing her softly. He held her, rubbing his arm up and down her back. They looked up at their home, with the shrine off in the distance._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" he said with a smile, "I'm sure our family can be happy here."_

_She gave him a tired smile, nodding her head and resting it against his shoulder, "It is wonderful, Souta, thank you for listening…"_

_He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Anything to make you happy."_

_Their grandfather rushed out of the home, more than pleased to see them. Kagome laughed heartily, raising her arms to him, "Grandpa!"_

_He held her, hugging her tightly. She saw a camera under his other arm. Kagome reached for it curiously, "What's that, Gramps?"_

"_It's called a camera," he replied with a smile, "Now, get back up in your daddy's arms and let's get a picture of you four in front of your new home!"_

_Kagome smiled, running to her father and being picked up effortlessly. He wrapped his free arm around his wife, and little Souta looked up and over at the camera as well. "One, two, three, Cheese!"_

_The camera flash faded…_

_!END FLASHBACK!_

Kagome felt tears threatening her eyes. She held her arms around her chest, walking down the stairs. Her family was sitting at the kitchen table. They all knew she was getting ready to go back. Her mother clung to her tightly, kissing her forehead, stroking the new marks tenderly, "You are so beautiful, Kagome…"

Souta smiled at her as she sat down, pouring her a cup of tea. She hugged him tight, and Souta didn't say anything. He just hugged her back.

Gramps passed the sugar, and Souta took his seat. They were all silent for a minute, then Kagome's mother spoke calmly, with a gentle smile, "Did you have enough things to pack sweetheart?"

Kagome nodded lightly, swirling the tea silently. "Good, good," her mother said, taking a gentle sip of the hot liquid.

There was tense silence between them again. Finally, Kagome looked up at them. She spoke softly, "I am so sorry I was gone for so long…" she felt tears welling in her eyes, "I didn't mean to make you worry about me… I didn't mean to make you think I was…" the tears fell from her eyes and she bowed her head, tightening her hands on the mug, "I just didn't know what to do… I didn't know… when I was turned into a demon…"

Kagome's mother stroked her hair gently, pulling her into a tight embrace, tears falling from her eyes as well, "Kagome, don't be sorry for anything. You're safe. You're safe and you're alive, and that's all we care about."

The mug smashed in Kagome's intense grip. She quickly released it, Souta placed a towel over it quickly.

"…I kept on worrying in my mind," Kagome whispered, "If you all had given up… if you thought I was really dead…"

Her mother kissed her forehead, smiling at her softly, "Kagome… we would never give up on you."

Souta and Gramps were doing their best to remain strong. Kagome and her mother were crying freely. They hugged each other tightly again. Kagome looked over at Souta, the boy's eyes were brimmed and he was sitting very stiffly to contain the tears. She held an arm out to him. He broke, the tears fell and he buried his face against her hair, holding on to her tightly, "I don't want to lose you like papa."

Kagome kissed the top of Souta's head, smoothing his hair gently. "You won't, Souta… I promise…"

"But you disappeared for so long," Souta whispered, "Just like papa did… without any warning… without telling us… just vanished…"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the realization. She quickly looked at her mother, then to Gramps. "He just vanished… like I do? Gramps!"

Gramps tensed suddenly. He grit his teeth, bowing his head. The crying came to a slow pause. Kagome stared at her mother's eyes, kissing her forehead, "You married into the name… I've been so stupid! Why didn't I realize this sooner!"

Kagome's eyes turned to Gramps, she quickly stood, knocking over the chair she had been in, using her demonic speed as she went around her mother, kneeling in front of him, "My father carried the bloodline… and you knew it…" Her eyes were wide, and she placed her hands on his knee. "You knew it! Why didn't you tell me! You knew I was the next priestess!"

"I couldn't tell you…" Gramps whispered, "Because Souta swore me not to. He claimed to have a vision… of you finding the feudal era some way…"

Kagome's mother smoothed her hair gently. Kagome stood quickly, startled, "You knew too?"

"Kagome…" she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears again, "Souta isn't dead… he's in hiding… there are still demons alive that have been searching for you." She felt the tears break, "He's been leading their trail to him… and since you've been going to the feudal era, there have been fewer demons tracking you… you and your friends are killing the ones doing damage to you in this time…"

"You mean… we're rewriting history?" Kagome whispered in awe, falling to her knees again. Her eyes met her mothers, she held her hands tightly, "How can dad come home?" she relaxed her grip when her mother cringed slightly, "What do I have to do so he can come home?"

Her mother's eyes filled with tears again. She stroked her daughter's cheeks softly, kissing her forehead, "Just keep doing what you've been doing, Kagome… You're doing exactly what needs to be done…"

Souta stared at them, "Dad's… dad's okay? Then… then why hasn't he ever contacted us! Why didn't he let us know he was okay!"

"He has," Gramps said softly, "The dreams you have… the ones you would cry waking up to, because it felt so real… It was a vision, Souta… you have his blood as well… you have powers within you as well…"

Souta was crying freely, as was Kagome. Their mother held them tightly, holding them close and whispering to them softly.

Sesshomaru turned off the water to the shower, leaning against the tiles for a moment. He felt the beast had finally gone away. He took a towel, drying his body and putting on the comfortable robe, placing his swords at his side. The thunder cracked louder than before, the pounding of the rain consumed his senses.

He came out, pausing when he saw the orange bag was completely packed. He walked to her room, picking it up calmly, inhaling her scent deeply once more. He closed his eyes, relaxing slightly. _Damn it, I can't do this…_

Sesshomaru turned on heel, leaving the room quickly and walking down the stairwell. He paused when he smelt the stench of tears on his nose. The family was smiling, cleaning up a broken mug and tea. They 

were all wiping tears away and recollecting their composure. Gramps saw him and smiled slightly, standing. He came forward and bowed lowly to him.

"Take good care of my grand-daughter, Lord of the West."

Sesshomaru nodded, "You need not request it."

Kagome looked over at him, she saw the bag and looked at the clock, "Wow… you take really long showers."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, he bit his tongue to challenge her words. Souta came into his vision and the boy beamed up at Sesshomaru with a toothy grin, "Make sure she doesn't fall out of anymore trees, she seems to do that an awful lot!"

Kagome laughed slightly at Souta's words. She felt the mark burn slightly again and quickly covered it with her hair. Her eyes held Sesshomaru's… His golden eyes were cold and masked again… she couldn't tell why the mark was burning…

After a bit more of a goodbye, they came outside. The storm had finally died down, and there were drops of water shimmering innocently as they fell from the tree branches, and the last of the leaves on them. The ground was soft now, and the sky was clearing up. Some rays of sunlight fell through the dark clouds, falling on the bare branches and making each drop glimmer like diamonds.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, a real smile. He was caught off guard at the sight. They climbed the stairs to the shrine, but before they entered, Kagome looked at him and suddenly her arms came around him tightly. Sesshomaru stiffened slightly at the action, looking down at her. He saw the mark on her neck and his eyes softened a bit.

"…Thank you for coming home with me," she said softly against his chest. The mark against her neck was still burning harshly, but it was fading slightly now that she had her arms wrapped around him. Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as she held him.

His arm came around her, the other holding the bag. He rested his chin against the top of her head, stroking her hair softly. He inhaled her scent deeply, the scent calming all of the thoughts in his mind. "It was my pleasure…" he muttered lightly, his hand absentmindedly wandered to the mark and he stroked it softly.

_Damn it… this bond has grown intensely…_ Sesshomaru couldn't resist leaning down and granting the mark a soft kiss and stroke of his tongue. _…and I am beginning to enjoy its affects…_

Kagome gasped softly, his arm came around her body quickly. He dropped the orange bag, running his other hand through her hair. His heart was pounding heavily, he couldn't resist tracing kisses up her neck slowly, enjoying her soft sounds, and the very visible reactions of her body. Her knees gave out on her and he held her body against his, running his hand through her hair, _I…don't want to fight it now…_

Kagome's body was on fire. She felt ignited from head to toe, but a thought was nagging at her and she couldn't shake it… She put a hand to his shoulders and pushed away, enough to see his face clearly.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered softly, "Is… this the bond? Is there nothing there but that bond?"

He froze at her words. Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly, recollecting himself. She seemed to snap him completely sober of the emotion again. He released her when sensation filled her legs again. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. His golden eyes were turning harder, to the old gold color that they used to burn intensely at each encounter she had with him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to ignore the slight swelling of her lips from her excitement, trying to ignore the pounding of his blood, trying to ignore the feelings burning in his body. Neither of them moved.

"…I apologize for my behavior here," Sesshomaru said coldly. He sensed immediately that the change in tone made her upset. _I can't do this… I won't… _"I should not have touched you in the manner that I have been. It is all a result of the bond from the savior items…" His tone became less cold. The agitation in her aura was just boiling over, and oddly, he couldn't stand it. "I did not intend to harm you this way… these urges are becoming increasingly harder to fight…"

Kagome nodded silently in agreement. She rubbed her arm slightly. Sesshomaru picked up the bag again, walking into the shrine. Kagome followed him slowly, shutting the door to the shrine. Sesshomaru was already sitting on the edge of the well, waiting for her, his legs still on the outside of the well.

She paused for a moment at his side, looking at his face. She examined the delicate markings on his face, reaching a hand out and stroking the marks on his cheeks softly. Sesshomaru looked over at her with calm golden eyes. "I know things have to change again… that this is just the bond messing with you…" she spoke with that light, sad smile of hers, "… but for what it's worth…" she said quietly, "I really enjoyed these past few days… all of it…"

_As did I…_ he admitted to himself sadly as he examined her tormented eyes, …_but I shall not allow it to happen again…_

Her soft lips closed over his in a gentle kiss. She stroked his cheek softly as she pulled away, then calmly swung her legs over the edge of the well. Sesshomaru was frozen… the complete purity in her kiss… he felt his beast laughing at him darkly.

_**She would submit to you so easily…. You know it, **_the voice taunted in his mind.

_I know it… but I will not allow it…_ Sesshomaru turned around in the well. Kagome smiled at him softly, reaching her arms out to him. He calmly pulled her against him as they leapt into the well. Her scent and aura engulfed him completely as they traveled through the blue light. He closed his eyes as he held her tightly, knowing it would be the last time he could ever hold her. The bond was now chasing at his beast more intensely… She wouldn't be safe around him if things continued in the manner they were now…

_Kagome… you beautiful creature…_ he looked down at her as the blue light began to fade slowly, _you will not suffer this bond for much longer… when I drink the potion… it will be broken…_his eyes hardened, _and then I will feel nothing ever again…_


	16. Return to a Nightmare

Soft rays of sunshine fell down from the sky, breaking through the intense clouds were. The air was gentle and fresh from the rainfall. Drops of dew clung gently to each fragile blade of grass. Small sounds of wildlife began to echo again through the woods, louder than they had been during the storm. Sesshomaru calmly inhaled the fresh air, ignoring Kagome's scent right next to him.

Kagome was wearing a higher collared shirt, but she still wore that indecent miniskirt. It revealed a bit more of her slender legs, and barely covered her properly. They had decided to walk back to the castle._ A very long… walk…_ Sesshomaru growled in his head as his eyes slipped down again to examine her legs.

Kagome reached a hand up to the mark and rubbed it again. She turned to Sesshomaru, who met her eyes calmly. "Why does it burn?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Excuse me?"

"The mark," Kagome stated firmly, fidgeting with it again as his eyes fell on her more intensely, "I just randomly have these times when… it burns…"

"And what have you figured out that it means?" he asked simply.

"Well… every time it's happened… you were experiencing an intense emotion…" Kagome said thoughtfully, bringing a hand to her chin as she remembered. "Like, when Hojo tried to come over, and-"

"It must be a side effect of the mark, combined with the savior items," Sesshomaru stated simply, looking forward again, tightening a hand on the orange bag. "It will fade as the mark fades."

"How long will that take?" she asked curiously, her hand unconsciously stroking it gently.

Sesshomaru looked at her silently, staring at the hidden mark. "I am unaware."

_Damn… that mark shouldn't be that powerful…_ Sesshomaru watched through the trees as they pressed forward, _my beast called it a mating mark… but I made it a courting mark… It couldn't have been a mating mark... but… _His golden eyes fell back on Kagome, and once again slid down to her legs. He tore his eyes away forcefully, _It has been affecting us both… her emotions are open to me plainly… and she is beginning to understand it with greater clarity._

Kagome kept a hand on her mark as they continued walking through the damp forest. It kept on burning, especially now that they were both so silent. She rubbed it gently, trying to calm it, but to no avail. She sighed softly at it, keeping her hand there and ignoring it for now. She inhaled the air again slowly…

Everything tasted so much better in this era… Kagome hadn't wanted to insult her mother when they were home… but all the spices she used in the food, it was very powerful. Her demonic senses had been overloaded while she was home… but now it was calming just to be walking through the woods instead of a crowded city.

They paused atop of a beautiful hill. The sun was glowing brightly over the land through a cloud. There were broken clouds floating over the hills, allowing rays to streak down in beautiful golden strands. Soft sounds of life were echoing through the valley. Rivers were flowing softly, the sound stroking demonic ears soothingly. It looked like the rain was getting ready to come again. The gleaming sun suddenly disappeared in a cloud, hiding from sight.

Sesshomaru looked out calmly, then narrowed his eyes slightly, putting a hand on his blade as he stared out, far across the land. He growled very lightly. Kagome looked at him, and he took off with demonic speed down the hill.

"Hey!" Kagome quickly rushed after him, keeping at his heels, "Sesshomaru!" The wet branches and grass lashed at them both as they pounded their feet against the ground furiously, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing!"

He pushed faster through the greenery, clenching his fist. Kagome realized she smelt smoke, and a foul stench on the air. She narrowed her eyes, following Sesshomaru closely. He stopped suddenly and Kagome squeaked as she quickly did so just behind him.

The bag fell from Sesshomaru's shoulder. He walked forward very slowly, his eyes running across the ruined village. All the building frames were smoldering. Kagome put her hands over her mouth, staring in shock. Sesshomaru stepped slowly to the center of the village. He could see bodies of warriors stretched far along the village. His eyes slid calmly to where the main building once was. He approached slowly, crunching on charcoal and ash as he approached. There, he was hit by the scent of women and children.

He clenched his fist tightly, glaring at the body of a demon who had attacked. It reeked of Naraku, and was still inching its way to exit the village. Sesshomaru drew his blade, slamming it down into the body. A shriek echoed, then everything went still. He drew the blade out slowly, walking forward to the main building again. He could see small bones… and half burned bodies of children.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, looking around the village in shock, "I'm so sorry…"

"I failed." He said coldly, glaring around the village one more time. The smoking buildings were crumpling slightly as the rain began to pick up heavier. "These humans were under my protection."

Kagome shook her head no, "…Sesshomaru… you couldn't have known-"

"Silence," Sesshomaru stated coldly, he turned back to the village, walking forward to examine the well. He stopped. From here he could smell the water had been poisoned. He narrowed his eyes at it, slamming his fist to the side so that it collapsed upon itself. He saw no movement in the village as he gazed over it once more, he walked calmly towards Kagome. "We are returning to the castle."

He picked up her bag again, giving the village once more look over. "Quickly," he stated firmly, turning and again running through the forest. Kagome was right behind him, following steadily.

_What a fool I am… _Sesshomaru felt his fury rising slightly, _Giving into my desires to spend time with this creature… I am not giving into these urges any longer. I will go to the witch to speed this process. This will all end very soon._

Kagome followed Sesshomaru easily, jumping and leaping as he did through the forest. She had a hand over the mark, it was on fire, burning hotter than it had been in all the time they were in her time. _What happened to that poor village…_ Kagome's eyes trailed behind her for a moment. She could still smell the stench that had turned her stomach emitting from the place.

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way to the palace, and upon arriving, Sesshomaru quickly went to his troops, and Kagome was tackled by Sango and the others.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran to her, leaping into her arms. She caught him, stroking him behind the ear lightly, smiling. Rin and Kohaku ran over, both clinging to a leg. All three of them started talking at once about things that they had been doing while she had been gone. Kagome could barely understand a single word. The conversations were too loud. She smirked slightly, then felt a sharp stab on her mark.

Her eyes looked up quickly. Inuyasha was standing there, and he was looking angry. His finger was directly on the mark, and he held her eyes seriously, "We have to talk, Kagome. Now."

Sango and Miroku stared at each other, but didn't comment. "Okay Shippo," Sango said, "Why don't you, Rin and Kohaku go take Kagome's bag to her room?"

He nodded, giving Inuyasha a strange look, then the three of them dragged her bag away.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in the nearby library, and Inuyasha pushed her shirt away lightly to see the mark. His eyes widened slightly and he sat back in his chair, a hand over his mouth. Kagome fidgeted slightly, the action had made the mark burn even more furiously than it had been. She put her hand over it again, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome… what happened with Sesshomaru in your world?" he asked very quietly, his eyes holding hers intensely.

She blushed very slightly. "That's not your business."

"Are you mates?"

Her eyes widened dramatically, "No! No we're not mates! Inuyasha, why-"

"Kagome, listen to me. The savior items created that bond between the two of you, and you both have fought it for a long time… but do you understand that mark on you?"

She shook her head no slightly, continuing to rub it.

"The marks are designed so that it creates a heightened sensation with every action taken by the two involved with it." He narrowed his eyes curiously, "Why are you rubbing it like that?"

"It burns," Kagome said quietly, "It just won't stop…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he stood quickly, "Kagome, you shouldn't have lied to me!"

"What?"

He quickly opened the door, stepping into the hall. Kagome followed him, very confused, "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

"Look, you don't have to lie to me," he said seriously, "If you and he are mates now, that's your business, but there are things you can no longer do without really pissing off Sesshomaru. One of those is sitting in a room alone with another man. That's why the mark started burning more when I looked at it. It's a mating mark, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not his mate!" Kagome exploded, her eyes flashing dangerously, "It was just a kiss, that's all! Why won't you believe me?"

"The way you're describing that is a mating mark." He hissed, "I don't know if it's because of the savior items or not, but if it's affecting you in that way, it's affecting him in that way. If he gets angry enough, he'd kill me just for talking to you like this."

"That's ridiculous," Kagome insisted, "He's got no reason to be that angry with you."

Inuyasha was still backing away from her down the hall, matching every step she took forward. "Kagome, until that mark stops burning, you'd better listen to me." She paused her walking as he spoke, and Inuyasha folded his arms slightly, "First, stay away from Sesshomaru. If you're not mates yet… his beast could come for you and make it that way… Second, stay away from other guys one on one, he will get jealous and again, his beast could come and kill them and then take you… Third, don't think about him. Don't want to talk, don't want to be around, and don't daydream about him. The more you think about him, the more he'll want to be near you. And finally, don't get over emotional about anything. That's like a shark to blood. He won't be able to leave you alone…"

"And how long will it take for the mark to fade?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said seriously, turning away from her, "I'm sorry Kagome…"

He quickly left her, and Kagome stood there, rubbing her mark softly. She felt a strange sadness welling up inside of her, she sighed slightly, turning back to the library. She bit her lip softly, _Do I really want to know any more about this… I mean… I don't know what's happening… but I don't know if I want to…_

Kagome sighed as she scanned the shelves slowly, unable to find one that would help her. She knew that she had already found all the ones that she could about the savior items… so this mark had to have something else behind it… _There has to be another reason why it's acting so strangely… I just have to know why…_

She saw a book on the shelf and her eyes widened, she reached out, taking it in her hands lightly, smoothing her fingertips over the title. **Mating Ceremonies, Rituals and Practices.** Kagome nervously flipped it open, turning to the table of contents.

Sesshomaru finished speaking to his troops, and there were squads sent out to investigate the attack and discover more about it. He was watching the sun setting, the powerful orb glowing a brilliant red and orange as it moved down through the sky. He inhaled the air deeply, turning to patrol through his palace grounds.

It barely took him five minutes to discover Kagome, sitting under a tree in the garden. He stiffened slightly, feeling his gut clench slightly in a strange emotion. He narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore it- but as he turned, the sensation worsened. He could not ignore it now.

_This is a mistake…_ he growled in his head furiously, _I must not be near her…_

_**But you want to be… so go.**_

Sesshomaru's feet moved effortlessly, and he stood by Kagome. She looked up at him with her sad blue eyes, and then looked down, resting her chin on her knees and hugging them to her. They were both silent for a moment, then Sesshomaru took a seat on the ground next to her.

"You don't have to stay here," Kagome said softly, "Inuyasha explained what the mark is, and what it does. I didn't mean to call you to me."

"You told the pup of the mark?" Sesshomaru questioned.

She shook her head no, "He knew it was there. When he tried to talk to me about it, I explained what it did. He got kind of… weird… He said it isn't acting right… that it's acting like a mating mark…"

Sesshomaru was silent, crossing his arms in his robes. "Indeed, it is."

"…do you have any idea why?" Kagome asked softly, looking down.

He shook his head no, "I do not ever recall a courting mark acting like a mating mark."

Kagome looked at him for a moment, then she picked up a book that had been on her other side. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, as she flipped open to a certain page. She slid up the hill some to sit level with Sesshomaru, her dainty hand lightly brushing the page as she pointed silently to a paragraph, letting him take the book calmly.

Sesshomaru ran his eyes over the text, _…Courting marks vary for demon types. Their affects can be extremely potent, or not, depending entirely upon the demons. There have been rare cases where courting marks take on the similarity of mating marks. These instances have been known to occur to demons who are often described as, "Soul Mates"._

Sesshomaru's heart stopped for a moment. He stared at those two words, just staring. He swallowed heavily for a moment, continuing on the reading. _These courting marks have a great distinction between mating marks: they will fade over time. However, the longest recording time between a courting mark of this strength and a true mating mark has been known only for one month. When a bond like this occurs, the demons are always advised by their match maker not to fight their urges in order for both creatures to maintain their top psychological and emotional condition. A mate with this reaction will make the other most powerful, more than any other mate they could have. A female with this reaction will give birth to the strongest heirs a male can help to produce. It is considered the most perfect match._

Sesshomaru read the entire thing over again, his gut clenching strangely again. _**Well, would you look at that… She's the most perfect creature for us… I wonder if that means the most perfect love making-**_

_Shut up._

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Kagome. She was hesitant to meet them, but she looked up slowly, holding his firm eyes with hers. "I don't know why this has happened, Sesshomaru…" she said seriously, "But… if this is true… what's written here… then… it can't be the savior items…"

His gut clenched tighter. He recognized the feeling, and realized it was hers. She was extremely nervous and hesitant, and even slightly fearful. Sesshomaru lightly closed the book, silent as he held her eyes. He suddenly felt his arm move and realized he had no control of it. His eyes flickered to his hand on her face, caressing her cheek.

_What are you doing?_

…_**you said shut up… I am not speaking to her… but I want to change these emotions of hers… as do you…**_

"We should not do this," Sesshomaru said calmly as he felt her arm wrap around his neck, stroking his hair slightly, "This is not wise."

Kagome rested her forehead against his slightly, closing her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her soft body against his. Her heart was pounding hard, he could feel it against his chest. "I… I know you still want to get the potion," she said quietly, "But… I have to know… if we really are soul mates… Then, didn't the savior items just bring us together sooner? What's the point in breaking that bond if we have a stronger one that's already there?"

_**Kiss her…**_

Kagome's eyes held his softly as she pulled back slightly, stroking his marks in her fingertips. Her eyes went to the moon on his forehead and she brushed it gently with her hand, tracing lightly.

_**Kiss her…**_

Sesshomaru felt his head spinning slightly, intoxicated by her scent, her feather like touch. He tightened his hand on the back of her shirt, bringing her forward slightly. Then, he suddenly had a flash of his village and cursed softly, turning his head away from hers.

"Whether we are soul mates or not, is irrelevant," Sesshomaru managed to say quietly, he released her, taking her hands off him and holding her wrists lightly, "This would not even have occurred if not for the savior items. The bond must be broken."

Kagome felt her heart clench this time. Her eyes softened, "But… if we're soul mates-"

"I do not believe in such things," Sesshomaru scoffed, "It is human thought which invaded demonic reasoning. The mark is acting oddly, yes. We will dismiss that. I said that things would change. We will not continue in the manner we had in your world."

_**What are you doing!! Stop this, Stop this NOW!**_ His beast was furious, but Sesshomaru had managed to keep control. _**You're making these emotions of hers worse! Why are you saying these things? She is correct, AND YOU KNOW IT!**_

Her heart twisted uncomfortably at the words. "Sesshomaru… I… I didn't..." Kagome stopped, the mark was burning painfully, she was very upset, and she didn't understand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, woman," he corrected calmly, in his emotionless voice.

He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and he felt a strange stab in his chest, a strange pain. Kagome looked away from him, lightly pulling her wrists away. She grit her teeth slightly, nodding her head and standing, bowing without holding his eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru…"

Kagome turned, crossing her arms over her chest as she quickly walked away from him. Sesshomaru sat there, his anger bubbling from that look in her eyes.

_**You are a bastard.**_

_Shut up._

_**That creature adores you. I adore her, as do you. She is as innocent as the child, and you are bringing her this grief.**_

Sesshomaru ignored the voice, he narrowed his eyes slightly. _It is time to go to the witch about this bond..._

He summoned his cloud, again taking off into the air, soaring through the treetops and calmly watching Kagome walking across his lands.

Kagome had made her way to an outer edge of his palace, sitting under a tree and resting her head against her knees, silent. She had watched the sunset, and was now enjoying the stillness and the beauty of the night. The word came back to her again. _He said he wouldn't do that… he told me he _

_wouldn't call me woman… and he doesn't care about soul mates…_ She felt a tear slide down her face. _Soul Mates are so hard to find… and Sesshomaru is mine… and… he wants to break that…_

Kagome forced the tear away roughly, cursing softly as she held her hair tightly in her hands, "Damn that demon…" she growled angrily, trying not to think about the kisses… and failing miserably, "I wish I could get away from you…"

"Don't worry my dear," a voice hissed lightly, "It has been arranged."

Kagome jerked to her feet- something stuck into her neck. She stumbled against the tree, pulling it out. Her vision began to spin slightly, and fog invaded her eye sight. She wobbled forward, barely able to keep on her feet, she saw the ground above her and the sky below and she closed her eyes, collapsing silently.

"You will never need to be near him again…" the voice faded as her eyes fell shut.

Kagome barely felt her body now. She felt herself slipping unconscious, and all she could see was his beautiful face. "Sesshomaru…"


	17. Breaking

Here we are again after a long break… I hope you all continue to enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: Not my show, not my story. Only a lil bit of fantasy…

On with the story!

~*~

The wind ran through Sesshomaru's long silky locks, rushing over his skin. The moonlight was trickling down his form. Nightfall had come quickly, the stars glinting softly in the sky, shimmering brighter and brighter as the darkness wrapped around the land with a peaceful silence, consuming the trees, the lakes, the rivers… The pulsating drum of the nightfall was sweeping through his ears, sounds of the insects and creatures that awoke only in the dark. He stared out coldly over his land, over this enchanting scene, trying to reorganize his thoughts.

_**You really are a heartless bastard. What do you need the potion for?**_

_I told you to shut up._

A migraine was working its way down his spine. Sesshomaru growled softly to himself, folding his arms in his robes as he moved. The itch in his skull remained there, the one that again reminded him of Kagome. _She can not be my main concern. I have these people to protect… and I will not fail them again._

_**Were you paying attention? She can give you an heir-**_

_And make me more pitiful and weak than I have already become._ Sesshomaru snapped in his mind, his golden eyes were burning dangerously, _I will no longer submit to her, or these urges. I will not go running off to her each time I feel an urgent need._

_**How are you going to resist? Do you think I'll help you put up a fight? That creature is delicious-**_

_Silence._

_**No. I want her. I crave her. I desire her flesh. I-**_

_I said SILENCE!_ Sesshomaru glared up at the moon. It matched his perfectly. There was a slight chill on the air. He narrowed his eyes at it as he felt the voice gnawing at him again.

_**This is foolish… I want her, you want her, she wants you, the only thing left is to discover what her beast thinks of us… hmm… I wonder what her beast would do if she were attracted to us…**_

_Stop this thinking._ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, _I refuse…_

He looked down at the land as he flew through the sky. Everything was calm and peaceful. The waters were sparkling like gems under the moonlight. There were soft sounds of creatures, on the hunt, sleeping, mating, the gentle night sounds echoed softly through the air. He could sense each one of them. _**You should not do this.**_

_I must._ Sesshomaru could see the thickening trees, and felt the magical aura radiating from them. Here was where the most powerful went into seclusion to study their arts in peace. Here, he would again find the witch. _I will return to the palace this very night with the potion. I will find each ingredient myself if that is what it takes. This must end._

_**It will kill me.**_

Sesshomaru paused for a moment in his mind. He began to fly slower through the trees. _We will lose a portion of our soul, that is true._

_**You will kill me. I am the portion which will be lost.**_

Sesshomaru was silent. He floated down to the ground slowly, standing there under a magnificent tree. The weeping willow was swaying lightly in the night wind, the green leaves seeming almost silver when staring up into the sky. The moonlight floated down sparingly, but his eyes could see everything with perfect clarity. _And what will that mean to me? The lack of this conversation and debate in life?_

_**You will lose me… you will have half a soul, you will no longer be capable of the transformation. That is under my control. You will not have balance to yourself.**_

_How do you know this?_

_**I'm your second half.**_It replied simply. The voice seemed almost sad in his mind. _**And if you do this, I will never return…**_

Sesshomaru walked forward calmly, looking at his reflection in the water. The water rippled slightly and he narrowed his eyes as the image changed. The royal stripes on his face vanished slowly, leaving only the moon. His hair grew short, very short, up near his ears, hanging slightly with two long strands of dark blue in the front. His skin grew darker and tanner, and he noted that his body grew one in taller, and slightly leaner. His eyes burned with less intensity, and the coldness which he prided himself in faded, revealing the emotion he was feeling even in this moment…

_What is this manner of trickery on my eyes?_ Sesshomaru growled furiously. He snarled lightly, and noted that his teeth were also less pronounced, and more… human… His eyes flashed dangerously at the sight.

_**This is what you will appear as when you kill me.**_ The beast said firmly. The voice was so crystal clear, containing the warning with complete sincerity. _**You will take on a look not of us, but entirely of you. I make a large difference in you.**_

Sesshomaru splashed the water calmly with his foot, moving on deeper into the forest, ignoring the image completely as it faded from sight. _I must do what must be done, no matter what lies you speak to try and convince me otherwise._

_**When have I ever lied to you?**_ The voice sounded so like him, and cold and furious at the accusation. _**I am you. We are the same. Yet it seems you are most focused on dividing us.**_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, turning and walking to the entrance of the witch. He stood there, calling out calmly, "Witch, the Taiyoukai of the West has requested your services."

_**You are making a mistake… and it is not one you can easily recover from… **_the voice whispered coldly, fading away into his mind. He had finally managed to push it back. _**It is one you never will be able to change…**_

There was a shuffle inside, and Sesshomaru saw the old woman come out calmly. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Her demeanor was changed… Her hair still flowed gently on the wind, her eyes sparkled, but there was something within her that he no longer trusted.

"What progress has the potion made?" He demanded coldly, his eyes piercing into hers.

The witch hesitated, then sighed softly, "My Lord… it is finished." She bowed to him, "But, I must insist on warning you of what will happen when you drink this potion…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "You had an obligation to inform me when you completed your work."

"Forgive me," she said softly, "Lord Sesshomaru…" she bowed again, "I feared to tell you… I hoped in time… you would reconsider… For it is written, that you will lose half of your soul upon drinking this potion… It could possible take away the very essence of your being, the power and the majesty of the royal Western bloodline-"

"Hold your tongue," he growled threateningly, he felt his beast rising up to meet her words, to warn him again of the same thing, but he pushed it away. "Witch, I will not be trifled with. I am well aware of the possible outcomes of this potion. I am no fool. Bring it to me."

The witch lowered her eyes sadly, but she bowed, "Of course, my Lord…"

She entered her mysterious home once more, and he heard her gently pull a box out. She walked to him, opening it slowly. There was a vial resting on blue silk of the Western Lands. "A word of caution," she spoke, her eyes on the vial, "…in my lifetime, I have never been requested to make this potion. I have followed exactly as my skills know, but there are no recordings of what happens when it is taken. There is no warning of how any creature may react to it, nor if it should be taken all at once or in sequences. It is a dangerous potion, my Lord…"

He looked at the vial. It was no bigger than the size of a fully blossomed rose. The liquid inside was glowing in the moonlight, a pale blue color which shimmered, illuminating the box and the trees around them. The light reached up, stroking the tree leaves and searching for the stars. He narrowed his eyes at it slightly. _Such a small amount of magic can fix such a large problem in my life?_

"Would you wish…" she bowed, closing the box, "To take this with you, or drink it now where you stand?"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a stab in his chest, reaching up to his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes slightly, not acknowledging the pain, but his beast awoke immediately, identifying it for him: _**Kagome…**_

His heart pounded hard, skipping a beat as the pain seared again, spreading. He felt a strange pain in his head, and in his gut, and recognized it as hers. His eyes tightened on the potion. _Beast, I warned you we would not-_

_**Kagome is in danger.**_ The voice spoke firmly. _**She is being hurt… can't you feel it?... They are hurting her… they are hurting MY Kagome…**_

"We will take the potion," he said icily, taking the box from her hand, "Witch, if I discover you have tampered with this in any way, I will destroy you. You will never be able to escape my wrath."

She bowed down lowly, her gray hair slightly a mess in the moonlight. She held the potion box out to him, walking forward calmly, respectfully bowing so he could take the box from him. "Of course, my Lord… I would never do such a thing to you."

He felt a dizzying sickness hold to his gut, one he had not felt in many years, and a frightened sensation pricked through his stomach. His arm burned and suddenly he recognized it, his beast recognized it… He took the box into his hands, tying it calmly with a strong segment of silk, attaching it to his hip, nodding at the old woman as she stood up. His fury was welling, and his senses were being attacked with her sensations.

_**Do you feel that? Blood… her blood is spilling… I smell it…**_

_They will die._ He could not resist the emotions now. _Kagome belongs to me… she has my scent… she has my mark… any creature would know that just by looking at her… there is a creature dishonoring my, my name… _Sesshomaru answered firmly in his mind as the cloud rose around his feet, trying to convince himself he was doing this for his own face. _Whoever is doing this will die. Tonight._

_**Go...**_

Without another word to the witch, Sesshomaru rose into the air. He soared high and fast, and soon was out of sight.

The witch looked up into the sky with a smile on her face. She turned, bowing her head, chuckling lightly as she entered back inside the large tree the old witch had lived in. Her laughter grew as she lit a few candles within the home, her eyes glowing violet in her joy. There was a gentle brush of the leaves. She looked up quickly to see Naraku entering the front of her cave. "Did you deliver the potion?" he demanded coldly.

"Of course I did," she said with a cold smile, her eyes burning an even brighter color, "The distraction you bore kept him busy enough to ignore the minor flaws within my person. He did not even suspect that I am not who I said I was."

He smiled darkly, walking to her and stroking her jaw smoothly with one long slender finger, "Very well done, Selene. I am pleased."

Her eyes glittered in the soft candlelight, as she stood, walking back to the pile of colored cushions she had arranged in the small area, lying down and stretching out, her voice returning to her own, gaining a seductive whisper. "And how do you reward those who please you, Master Naraku?"

Selene put a hand along her outstretched body, the curves becoming more pronounced with each passing second. She gave a sexy smile, running the fingertips up and down the smooth kimono, the candles dying down just a bit with a soft glare around the walls. Her violet eyes locked to his again.

A smooth chuckle escaped his lips as he looked down at her, she opened the top few buttons of her kimono, exposing her smooth skin to his eyes, the cover of the old witch disappearing as she took her original form, her short black hair framing her face in the candle light. She lay back in the cushions she had brought to the home, her violet eyes burning intensely as the kimono itself transformed back into a beautiful silk decorated with cherry blossoms. She slid a long slender leg out from the slit, leaning back further as he approached her slowly.

"How do I reward those who please me…" he spoke darkly, tracing a hand up her leg, the fingertips sliding up them, up her side, slowly undoing more of the kimono, exposing her body to him completely. She tensed slightly from his caress, in anticipation of more. She sat up slightly, the robes falling from her shoulders, reaching to touch his lips with hers.

Her fiery cherry lips met his and she engaged him passionately, running her hands through his hair, pulling him down on the cushions with her, blood boiling fiercely as she pulled away the upper robes, her naked body straddling his lap, her robes barely clinging around her hips with the motion.

"Tell me Master Naraku…" she whispered again, pressing her hips against him as she leaned down to kiss and tease his neck and ears. "Tell me how you reward those…" she ran a hand down his chest, across his firm body, reaching lower, "Those who please you…"

"I will show you…" he growled against her ear. Her violet eyes looked up at him with a lusty anticipation. He smiled darkly, and then she screamed. The flames of the candles erupted, and the room was shrouded with bright candle light. Selene stumbled away from him into the wall, staring at him. She screamed in agony, staring at her hand, her arm. There were demon bites all over her arm, the blood flowing freely. One small demon still clung to her. She crushed it with her good hand, backing away as she looked down at him in horror.

"I reward those who please…" he cackled, his eyes growing fierce as he ripped off his robes, revealing the demons that had created his body for this visit, "With a quick, painless death!"

Her screech died quickly, and the candles surrounding the room all extinguished without a whisper of smoke to alert any creature that they had even been lit.

The moonlight flickered through the clouds, leaving the tall tree in darkness. The cicadas, the owls, whispers of the wind continued to float through the air. No creature was aware of what had just happened… and as the wind gave a secret and gentle push, no creature was even aware of his presence there. His soft cackle died on the floating breeze.

~*~

Inuyasha was walking on the grounds. The night was young. It was peaceful outside for the most part… except for his mind… _Another dream of Kikyo… I… I'm never going to stop loving her…_

He tightened his fists, staring at the water in front of him. He had escaped from Sesshomaru's palace and the guards, wandering into Inuyasha's forest again, to be back on the land he knew… the land that was familiar to him, the scents and sounds strangely comforting to his demonic ears.

He came to the God tree and the well, and stared at both… remembering… dreaming…

_The wind was warm and gentle. He was up in the tree, his arms crossed, glaring up at the sky. It was gorgeous, he should have been pleased… he should have been hunting… he should have been doing something, but he didn't feel like it. His ears perked up when he heard crying. His eyes caught a glimpse of Kikyo, that priestess, running to the well. She hit her knees in front of it, and he saw her shoulders trembling. She bore no weapon… no dagger, no arrows, no bow. But there she was, sobbing…_

_For a moment, he thought this was his chance… then a strange sensation filled him before he moved another inch. He lowered his ears slightly, leaping to the ground and approaching her slowly, so she could hear him._

"_What are you crying about, witch?" he asked gruffly, his ears still slightly flat atop his head._

_She looked up at him, the anger there, the whiplash coming with the words, "Why don't you just kill me?" The tears fell harder and faster, "Here I am defenseless, and you're asking me why I'm crying. Why not kill me?"_

"…_I don't fight creatures that can't fight back." He replied calmly._

"_I can fight just fine without my weapons," she stood, pounding her fists against his chest, sobbing harder, "I can…"_

_He held her fists gently, staring at her… she was breaking down… She fell against his chest, her arms in front of her face, sobbing against them, her body trembling. A strange sensation filled his chest as she was curled up against him, so close… seeking his comfort… a half-breed… His eyes softened slightly._

"_Kikyo…" he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly, "Why are you crying?"_

"_Demons killed four children…" she choked. "Four… all under a decade… all innocent… I wasn't there… I didn't protect them…." She sobbed harder, "Four innocent souls, and it's all my fault…"_

"_Kikyo…" he held her tightly, caressing her hair, rubbing her back softly, encasing her in the folds of his robes and his arms. She gave in, wrapping her arms around him, the scent of the tears torture to his nose, but he didn't say anything._

_Then she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and he felt her soft hand on his cheek. She stood up on tiptoe, and their lips met softly. He pulled back only in surprise, as did she, he felt her tense in his arms, then slowly relax, stroking his cheek again, and pressing her body up close against his as she kissed him again._

_With a touch of hesitation, he pressed his tongue lightly against her lips. They parted for him and he tightened his arms around her as he felt the intoxicating heat swell through his body._

_They pulled away and he held her close, an arm falling around her waist, encasing her in his embrace. The silence was more than enough. They stood there, wrapped in each others arms, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, bringing her back to peace…_

He sighed softly, kicking a pebble in front of him, trying to rip his eyes away from the well, refusing to look into the God tree. A single tear struck down his face and he leaned into a nearby tree with his back, sliding down it and staring at the well, a hollow pain in his chest… the craving for Kikyo, for her smile, her warmth, her touch, her kiss, her presence… he rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm, trying to clear his vision.

"Inuyasha…" His ears perked up and he stood quickly, whirling to the tree, staring in shock, the soul gathers floated around him easily. His eyes widened, thickening slightly with tears. He stared at her, she smiled just slightly. "Tell me Inuyasha… why are you crying?"

~*~

_**Have no mercy… have no mercy or I will have none!**_

Sesshomaru felt the pain in his shoulder and arm intensifying more and more. He glared at the limb as he urged the cloud to move faster. The scent of her blood was now on the air. It was everywhere, clinging to the trees, to the wind, to the sounds. He could swear he had heard her scream. Someone was tormenting her…

His eyes glittered dangerously in the full moonlight. He could feel the wounds on her body, feel the blood she had lost, feel the fight she was giving…

_Don't you give up, Kagome…_ he hurried forward, coming closer, but still too far away. He felt an intense pain ripple up his back and grit his teeth tightly, she had hit her knees. _Don't you give up! GET UP! FIGHT! You have my blood with you now USE IT. FIGHT!_

There was a change in the aura. He felt the click. He felt another warm aura wrap around his, connect completely with him. The sensation sent chills up his spine, and he didn't recognize it. Another voice invaded him, a tired, painful voice. _Sesshomaru?_

_Yes. Yes, Kagome, I'm coming for you._

_Sesshomaru, I've lost so much blood… they… they're drinking it…_

_Kagome: Get up. Get on your feet and defend yourself. You are strong. Now hold them off until I get there. You must…_

He felt her strength rise with his words, and she stood, ready to take on the attackers that surrounded her. He could sense them now from her eyes; there were nearly twenty of them, a tribe looking for a sacrifice…

_Please hurry… _ she whispered. _Sesshomaru… please hurry… the bites… are paralyzing me..._

He felt the voice disconnect from him and he could sense her presence so clearly now.

_KAGOME!_

_**KAGOME!**_

Her scream rose up on the air and his eyes lit up red, he leapt to the ground, transforming into a beast as he moved, pounding against the trees, knocking them down in his fury, roaring as the transformation made him large, overpowering.

He came to the circle of trees. Kagome had been fighting, she whirled around to stare at him, as the tribe had done. _**Look what these bastards did to her…**_

Kagome was nearly naked, her clothing had been tattered, and she held on to the top to cover her modestly. The skirt was in tatters around her, and hideous claw marks had raked down her beautiful legs. There were three bites on her neck. He knew these were some kind of vampire demon now, looking for their virgin sacrifice. More bites were along her right arm in particular, and she was fading. He saw the look in her eyes, the pain. However, three creatures leapt at her as she stood watching him, she felt one sink its teeth into her arm, and screamed, slamming its skull to the ground: it shattered. She dodged the next attack, tripping as her leg went stiff on her. A blast of miko energy from her hand took care of the second, she closed her eyes as she killed it: not realizing the one who had missed her was coming back.

Sesshomaru slammed his paw down on the creature, howling madly as he whirled around, bristling at the remaining tribe members. He leapt at them dangerously; making sure his poison fang disintegrated every single last one of them.

His fury dissolved slowly when he discovered them all dead, and Kagome shivering slightly from the poisons that were invading her body. He shrunk back to his human form quickly, kneeling by her side and turning her face to him.

She was trembling; her skin was clammy and cold. The look in her eyes was torture, she couldn't move her body. There was blood mixed in with her hair, dirt and mud. However, the moonlight hid some of this from plain view. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at him. "You called to me…"

He nodded silently, examining the wounds with his eyes as much as he dared. She would heal… but to heal quickly she needed a talented healer…

"…How did you do that?" she whispered.

His golden eyes met hers and an intense pain welled in his chest, a hollow feeling… an emptiness that her gaze was filling… that her presence was melting… a curse floated through his mind. He couldn't forgive himself for allowing this to happen to her… "I needed you to hear me," he said quietly, "I had to reach you."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded silently, sobbing softly. The sudden motion startled him and he quickly examined her body, "Kagome, what is hurting you? Why are you crying this way?"

"Read the book…" she whispered with a sob, "Just… read the book before you do anything…" Her consciousness was fading, but she picked up his hand, kissing the palm lovingly, closing his fingers and kissing the top of his knuckles. "Please…."

The tenderness of her motion surprised him slightly, then he felt her slip away. He quickly picked her up, lifting her carefully in his arms and summoning his cloud beneath him, to carry both as fast as he could to the healer… He stroked her hair lovingly in his hand, looking down at her with a tenderness, a kindness he could feel when her eyes were closed and not peering at him for the truth. His lips kissed her forehead softly.

_**Is she safe?**_ His beast rose the question, peering out with him. _**Is she safe with that mark, without us around?**_

_I can not wait for this potion…_

_**She's dead if we don't wait…**_

_I will read the book at her request,_ Sesshomaru thought, _Now lye in peace, I must get her cared for…_

The moonlight twinkled innocently, sounds of the night raising up to the sky above. There were insects making noise, trees swaying lightly in the wind. The beautiful shadows of the night hid the darkness, the fear, the life brewing beneath the surface. Seeing this beautiful image, no one would imagine the evil boiling before the sunrise…

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Dance

The sunrise glittered softly through the curtains. Kagome opened her eyes, blinking twice, trying to shake off the drowsy sensation that filled her limbs. The sunshine felt so warm and inviting. The golden rays danced around her and she stretched out, yawning softly, then sinking back into a little ball, feeling the rays play along her eyelids, warming her skin. She didn't want to move, snuggling against the soft silken sheets felt too good…

"Are you well?"

Kagome leapt up, slightly surprised, turning her sleepy eyes to the side. The fast motion made the room spin, and she laid back down quickly, a hand to her head. Sesshomaru stood there; he was dressed in his normal robes, a hand sitting on the hilt of his blade. He looked down at her with his usual blank stare, one that she was unable to read. Kagome shook her head slightly, closing her eyes, "I feel a little sick…"

"That will wear off as you move," he replied calmly. "I had a healer tend to your wounds. You should be alright in a few hours…"

"I hope so…" she muttered softly. Her eyes turned out to the window, there was snow lightly dusting the frame. She smiled slightly, "I didn't realize that winter had come so soon…"

Sesshomaru was silent. Suddenly, the mark gave a fierce burn, she had not felt it like this in days. Her headache was finally leaving, she turned her head to watch him slowly, her vision clearing with each passing second.

His golden eyes were locked on the snow, slightly warm now. There were thoughts traveling back and forth in his mind, she could see him debating with something… but he didn't speak, and he didn't seem annoyed. More than anything, he seemed to be lost in a daydream… He turned to her, the eyes returning to their cold color as he spoke very firmly.

"There is a winter ball which will take place in the Northern Palace. I will be taking Rin with me, therefore, you will be coming as well to tend to Rin. We will be leaving as soon as you recover from your wounds."

Kagome blinked in surprise, "A winter ball?" Her mind suddenly flashed to a beautiful hall, with many people, dressed up in gorgeous, flowing gowns, made of silk. The women danced so gracefully on their toes, and the men stood tall, dressed sharply as they twirled the maidens around one by one. Gentle laughter and the soft chatter of delicate china filled the air, along with the sweet sound of a string quartet. A smile grew across her face, "A real ball? With gowns and music and dinner and dancing and everything?"

He perked an eyebrow at her, "Indeed."

Kagome smiled, her eyes now twinkling. "OH I can't believe it! I have to go get my dress from home- I don't have anything to wear!"

"My servants took your measurements, there are garments being made for you now," he stated firmly. "I suggest that you rest to regain your strength. It will be a long journey by carriage to the Northern Palace." His eyes held hers with that same coldness, but something was sneaking through, she felt the small mark on her neck give another serious burn. Her heart pounded a bit harder. He sat down calmly on the edge of his bed. "Do you know how to dance, Kagome?"

"…a little bit," she said a bit shyly. _Why am I blushing???_ "I don't know how much I'll need to know."

"You will need to know all of the dances," he stated calmly, "And Rin will need to as well…" his eyes looked at her feet, "Can you stand on your legs now?"

Kagome slowly swung her feet over the bed, standing carefully, not trusting her woozy limbs. She was surprised when Sesshomaru's arm came around her waist. Her eyes turned up quickly, he took her hand in his other hand, holding it firmly in a dancing pose. Her eyes widened slightly as he pulled her into him, then his feet moved forward slightly. She followed his motion effortlessly, placing her free hand on his shoulder.

"You waltz very well." He complimented lightly. The mark burned again. She looked up at him, but he didn't meet her eyes. They spun around in a few dizzying circles. Kagome gave a gentle giggle, leaning closer against him as he twirled her faster and faster. He paused, Kagome had her head against his chest.

_Does this mean he's not going to drink the potion?_

She stopped suddenly. Thought, motion, movement, everything faded away into nothing. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. She had never felt it like this… She lightly tightened her fingertips on his hand and shoulder, turning her eyes up to his slowly. The mark burned again when she finally met his gaze.

He was looking down at her calmly, however, the rhythm of his heart was not regular. A flicker of worry flashed through her eyes, "Sesshomaru… what's wrong?"

"Why did you go off on your own?" He asked quietly, his eyes still unreadable. She felt his heart give another strange throb, it seemed painful to him to ask the question.

"I didn't…" she said thoughtfully, furrowing her brow as she tried to recall what had happened. "We had just talked under the tree… and I went out to the edge, sitting under a different one when you flew away on your cloud… then… I was attacked…" Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to recall anything more, "The next thing I remember is a strange pain in my neck. I woke up on some strange stone platform and screamed; there was a creature on my neck, and I killed it. They all looked like vampires. I started running… but they caught up to me… then I heard you…"

_His voice…_ Her heartbeat jumped slightly, _How could I have forgotten…_

Her eyes snapped to his seriously. He was locked into that soul peering gaze now. Her eyes were glittering brightly in the morning light, she tightened her hand on his, "…Did you read the book?"

He tensed. Her eyes widened. _He actually read it… I can't believe it… I only asked him to once…_

"I would prefer not to discuss it," He stated coldly.

"You would prefer not to?" She asked, a flush coming to her face in anger. He released her hands, calmly folding his arms in his robes.

"Indeed," he said, turning away from her and placing a box on his desk. She felt a panic seize her suddenly, it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She stared at the box, silent, the fury and fear were rising up inside of her.

"It said that any mark which opens the mind in that way," Kagome growled softly, forcing her eyes away from the box to glare at him. "Means that the two are destined together, come hell or high water."

"I do not recognize the expression," Sesshomaru stated coldly, "However, I do not believe in destiny."

Kagome clenched her fists, glaring at him. He sat at his desk, arms still folded, ignoring her gaze.

_Why am I so angry…_

_**Because he wants to destroy what we both know is right.**_

_You again…_ Kagome tensed, her eyes flickering back to the box. She couldn't take her eyes off of it now, and the panic only rose with the alien voice invading her mind. _There's no blood, go away…_

_**You have much to learn about me… I do not come when there is blood… I come when there is a conviction. Are you going to allow him to silently destroy this bond, because he is too stubborn to admit he wants us?**_

_I… _She felt the pain invade, reaching from her heart, and to every extremity. Her heartbeat hurt... _What can I do?_

_**Speak up. Or forever hold your peace.**_

Sesshomaru too was staring at the box, she saw his golden eyes flickering dangerously in the light, thinking. She walked forward, placing both her hands on his desk. Kagome felt the tears threatening her. She felt the sob catch in her chest again, and saw the tears fall on the wood in front of her. The pain was intensifying.

"What do I have to do…" she asked softly, "To keep you from drinking this?"

"I must, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated quietly, "This must be done…"

He reached for the box and she put a hand on it, her entire body was trembling, the tears fell harder, "It will destroy you…"

"It will make me cold," he stated with an edge, glaring at her. She saw his eyes glowing dangerously again, "You will release that potion, now. I will not tolerate your tongue."

_**Don't take that, Kagome! Snap back, stand up to his venom with your own!**_

"You swore to me you'd never call me woman," Kagome snapped angrily, refusing to move her hand. Anger penetrated the tears, "And you broke your word, Lord of the West."

Sesshomaru suddenly relaxed. His shoulders fell and his eyes flickered in remembrance. He sat back in his chair, silent for a moment. "…how you know the law…" he said quietly, narrowing his eyes, "I am unaware… but you are correct."

_The law? _Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, mirroring his expression.

_**If a Lord breaks his word… he must make amends. You can ask him for anything.**_

_Anything? _Kagome's heart soared suddenly. She felt it double beat for a moment, and stared at his lips when he spoke again.

Sesshomaru sat forward, his silky hair sliding over his shoulder. His eyes were harder now, with irritation at his own law. He calmly folded his hands together, "You may ask for my word again."

"Tell me you won't drink the potion," Kagome demanded immediately.

He was silent, staring at her expression. A strange sensation crept down his spine. He felt a sickness engulf him at the words, but he spoke quietly and clearly, "I can not."

_**LIAR!**_

"Liar!" Kagome slammed her hand on the table, glaring at him, "I know the law! I can ask whatever I want for you to make amends!" Her eyes were glowing furiously, and her heart was pounding madly, "Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I did not lie," he stated calmly, ignoring the sensation in his gut. "I said you could ask for whatever you wish. I cannot agree to that. You must ask another favor."

Kagome felt the tears rise again. She couldn't believe her ears. It was easy to see he knew this was not the way to dishonor a request. Her body was trembling now, but she couldn't name which emotion to blame. "Tell me you won't drink the potion," she whispered, the tears falling again, staining papers on his desk, "That's all I want from you."

His response held emotion in his voice, something she couldn't recognize. Once again, he refused to look her in the eyes. "Please do not ask that of me again."

"Tell me you won't drink it," she pressed again, leaning forward slightly, speaking gentler in asking.

He slammed his hand down on the table. She jumped slightly, standing up straight. His eyes flashed to her dangerously, and she could see he was on the edge of losing control somewhere in his mind. He stood, "Do you think I find this entertaining?" He hissed lowly, she could hear his heart pounding. She took a step away from his desk, releasing the box. "I have to keep myself in constant check when I come near you. The first thing I think is how delicious your lips taste, then how soft your hair, how I want to see that impassioned fire in your eyes when you look at me."

Kagome had backed into a bookcase. She looked up at it, then jumped as Sesshomaru slammed both his hands on either side of her, books fell from the top, crashing to the floor around them. "I hear you speaking with the pup, with the monk, with that fox kit and everything inside me wants to take you and claim you entirely as my own." His eyes were glowing with a frenzied spark, "I hear you sleeping, and your heartbeat alone drives me insane with a desire for you. I cannot TAKE this torment," he slammed his fist against the bookcase with the word, leaning towards her.

"I have spared you my true passions," he said in a restrained voice, "Due to my desires, one of my own villages burned to the ground: one of my villages with innocent children. I am in error, and they are the ones who suffer." He reached a hand as if to caress her cheek, then slammed his palm against the bookcase, stopping himself. "I will not allow you to be so much of a distraction to me; that I cannot function without you. You cannot ask that of me."

He backed away from her now, trying to recollect his composure. Kagome could see him arguing with that same voice in his head, the one that had come out to attack her. For a moment, she let the words sink in.

…_He's right… He has great responsibilities…_

_**I don't care.**_

_I do…_

"Alright…" Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to her quickly, Kagome walked over to his desk, opening the box and staring at it. A sadness escaped her aura, she felt the tears fall again as she stared at this beautiful potion. It glittered softly in the light, emitting a strange blue glow.

"I understand you must drink it…" She said softly, sadly, "…But give me your word, that you will not drink it until a day after we return from the Northern Ball. In that time, explain to Rin what will happen. Give that last day to do the things you love to do now, so that if there is an extreme change, you will have had your joy with those you love."

"…I will agree to that," he stated quietly behind her.

"You give me your word?" Kagome asked, her throat tightening, her vision blurring from the tears.

"I give you my word, on my honor," he stated firmly, walking forward and closing the box, placing it above his desk on the bookshelf. "I will not touch this potion until that time."

Kagome nodded, bowing her head. An intense pain was stabbing her chest, swimming through the empty space.

_**You realize he's still going to drink it…**_

_What else can I do… Go away… I don't need you anymore. I made up my mind…_

Kagome stared at the box through her tears. Sesshomaru was standing still, he didn't move or speak. She saw him make a motion to hold her, despite his words. She held up her hand, stopping him, feeling the pain deepen. _God I want to hold him…_

"I don't want to make this anymore difficult on you than it is," She said softly, turning away from him, trying to hide her tears. "I'm going…"

"You're screaming inside," he growled, "I can feel it."

_Screaming inside…_ Kagome felt the surge of pain again. It almost felt like a howl, deep inside her. Something in her felt broken as it swirled around again. She nodded softly, "It won't kill me," she said coldly, walking out of the room and slamming the massive door.

Kagome made her way to her chamber, where she quietly shut the door, locking it behind her. She leaned her forehead against the door, standing there silently, trying to dull the ache that was floating through her chest.

_I don't know how many times a heart can be broken…_ she felt the tears fall. _First Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru… guess I'll never learn my lesson…_

_**Don't you fall prey to such pitiful thoughts.**_ The voice snapped at her coldly. _**This decision has not yet been carried out. You have time to find a way to prevent this.**_

… _We'll see… _Kagome sighed heavily, stroking the hard wooden panel in front of her.

~*~

It was dark inside of the castle. Footsteps echoed in the dimly lit hall. Candles flickered, shadows danced through the darkness, and whispers seemed to float on the air. A young demon approached the back of the hall with purpose, his steps light, with an angry aura surrounding him.

"You were supposed to take care of the miko," Naraku's voice coldly hissed through the air.

"The Lord of the West came," a young demon stated in a growl, stopping as he heard the voice. He had long blonde hair, pulled into a low ponytail, "You said nothing about Lord Sesshomaru being involved in this, Naraku. The entire tribe was destroyed because of you."

Naraku let the words slide off of him. He narrowed his eyes, approaching the young demon silently in the massive hall "You listen to me, young one: I have little tolerance for those who are unable to maintain their word. I informed you that it would be a dangerous task, and if handled incorrectly, those who accepted it could die."

"You didn't say Lord Sesshomaru was part of that!" The young demon spat back, his green eyes glittering with fury, "Do you realize what position you've put me in, now? The Northern Ball is this week! If he recognizes a scent, if he has any suspicion whatsoever that I was involved-"

"Be silent." Naraku spat, "I do not care for your problems. You will find a way to survive, or you will die by my hand or his, I guarantee it." His eyes were glowing darkly, "If you are telling me that you have served your usefulness to me, then I will take care of your problem now."

The wind howled outside of the palace walls. The small flickers of life in the room bent and swayed. Smoke floated through the air as a few went out due to the chilly breeze. The young demon clenched his fist, "No… I am still prepared to continue on with the plan."

"Good." Naraku hissed, his eyes glowing maliciously, "Now… let us once again understand what your task will be…"

~*~

Shippo silently colored on a piece of paper. He had given Rin one of the drawing books Kagome had brought back for him, and the little girl was happily going through and filling in the pictures that he had found boring.

Rin stopped, she bit her lip and looked up at Shippo, putting the crayon down. Shippo sat up, sitting back on his heels, tilting his head at her.

"Do you think Kagome would be Rin's mommy, and take care of Rin like Kagome takes care of you too?"

Shippo blinked. He scratched behind his ear. "Well… I dunno… that would mean Sesshomaru would kind of be like my dad…" He felt his ears go flat, "I don't think Sesshomaru would want to be my Dad…"

"Sesshy makes a good daddy," Rin said with a smile, "Sesshy is not as mean as you think."

"Well, I know if Kagome could be your mommy, she'd be a good one," Shippo said with a smile, "But… I dunno if Kagome would want Sesshomaru as a dad. Moms and Dads have to be really nice to each other, and I've never seen anybody that doesn't make Kagome cry."

"…well, I've never seen Sesshomaru be so nice to any other lady," Rin said seriously, "Sesshomaru is kind to Kagome… and he spends a lot of time with her."

Shippo's tail flipped in front of him. He put his hands on it, narrowing his large eyes as he stared at his paper. They body went back to drawing, and Shippo turned the paper over, starting to draw a picture of the four of them, like a family. He smiled slightly as he continued, settling down and taking his time, trying hard to draw Kagome as pretty as she really was._ I bet a picture like this would make mama really happy…_

~*~

Inuyasha entered the castle slowly. He ignored Sango and Miroku, who glared at him as he walked by. It was always obvious when he had been with Kikyo, no one ever seemed to miss it, and he didn't care this time… He had made a decision… and he would follow it to the end now…

"_Inuyasha… when this final battle is over… come with me..." her whispered words made his heart ache._

_And finally, he spoke the words he had known since the first time she had asked. He admitted what he wanted, and he was ready for the consequences._

"_Kikyo…" Inuyasha felt his words catch painfully, "When this final battle is over, I'm not going to hell with you."_

_Her eyes widened in shock. She pulled away from him a few steps, narrowing her eyes, "And what makes you think you deserve to live?"_

"_Naraku tricked us, Kikyo," Inuyasha felt a tear fall down his face, "I had to accept that. I had to let you go. And then when you came back, you nearly killed my best friend… Kikyo, if you want to die when this is all over, then go ahead… but I'm staying here until something kills me…"_

"_How dare you!" Kikyo screeched at him. "HOW DARE YOU!"_

_He didn't speak. She seemed to be in utter torment, her face looked like she was crying. A sudden thought hit him, "You can't cry, can you?"_

_She froze, reaching a hand to her cheeks. Her eyes softened at their dryness. She glared at him, then turned and walked slowly away, without a second glance, without another word._

Inuyasha collapsed into a large arm chair, staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace. He didn't know what to do now… The woman he had loved was dead to him. He closed his eyes, fighting the emotions in him, fighting the memories. "It's over, Kikyo…" he whispered softly, letting the darkness of sleep take him away.

~*~

Sesshomaru silently surveyed the packing for the trip to the Northern land. Everyone was bustling about, the garments being made for Kagome were nearly finished. He walked into the sewing room, giving specific details for one of the garments.

When he handed the instructions to the seamstress, she paused, looking up at him for a moment in surprise. However, she bowed, nodding her head, "I will do as you request, my Lord."

He left the chamber, patrolling around the inside of the palace. He felt Kagome, deeply disturbed, but now resting in her room. He left her alone. The children were in one of the many open bedrooms, coloring by a window. Rin seemed content in conversation with the young fox kit, who also appeared to be merrily bustling about with the coloring tools.

The monk and slayer were having a private conversation, which his presence obviously disturbed. He saw Inuyasha sulking by a fireplace, the pup seemingly having faded into a nap. He finally came to an empty chamber, it was one which contained nothing. There were blue walls, with the ceiling the same color displaying an artistic representation of the Western symbol, made out of a gorgeous white stone, shimmering atop. The floor mirrored the image, outlining it in wood instead of stone. This was a magnificent chamber…

When he entered, he shut the doors behind him, blocking out the intense emotions that were everywhere within the walls. He walked through the room, going to the window and looking outside. There were threatening storm clouds on the horizon now. He sighed, the scent of rain had been correct after all…

_**How fitting that you stand in a room which represents you so well.**_

_I am in no mood for this now._

_**You, a powerful demon, represent all that the Western Lands value… yet what else are you but that representation? What woman, what child, what possession do you own that separates you from being merely the Lord of the West? Do you even desire to be more than that?**_

Sesshomaru looked around the room silently. There was a strange emptiness that filled him when he recognized this room very suddenly. His heart clenched painfully.

This was the nursery.

Very suddenly, an image of this room with a single cradle within it invaded his mind. He saw the young, healthy baby boy curled up within blankets of the Western symbols. There were a few chairs, and another area with a baby mat and toys. He saw Kagome, her belly swollen with a second child, take the child in her arms, cooing to it softly. Rin and Shippo were sitting on the mat eagerly, staring at the baby with awe.

Kagome sat down and gently showed Rin how to hold the child. Shippo took his tail and lightly tied a bell to it, playing with it in front of the baby boy, who squealed in joy. He saw Kagome's eyes lock to his, a smile on her face, calling him to join them…

The ache was unbearable. Sesshomaru growled furiously, he had never felt a pain like this in his life. He flung open the doors to the balcony, shutting them firmly and leaping to the ground, refusing to return through the chamber.

But the image was in his head now… he cursed at his own desires, his own fantasies…

_**What is wrong with having your own desires fulfilled?**_

_It destroys everything. _Sesshomaru growled to himself, _And I am SICK of this from you. Leave me, leave these images to your own mind. Do not show me these things that will never be. I will not allow it!_

_**These images? Ha! These images are YOUR images, not mine! I do not ache for the emotions which come with these things, I want the titles, the possessions, the woman. If you feel an aching: then it is of your own doing. I have none.**_

The sun was high in the sky. It was afternoon. The world was oblivious to the events of the day. Dark clouds were slowly making their way to the West from the South. It seemed as if the sun would set early this evening, as thunder roared from the heavy storm clouds, and lightening crashed down upon the land. Slowly, the rain began to fall, taking the sunshine and warmth with it.

~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!


End file.
